


The Smuggler's Bride

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (multiple times), After Much Cockblocking, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Mando Telling Story to his Son, Death, Ewoks of Unusual Size, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Character Death, Family Feels, Farmboy Ben, Farmer Rey, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Hux is Humperdinck, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Mention of Reylo Kids, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Sex in the Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Smuggler Ben Solo, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Princess Bride References, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, mentioned animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Once upon a time, in an alternate universe far, far away, there lived a child named Grogu. One day, he got sick, so his father read him a story.Join Grogu and Dad Din as they read of Rey - a simple farmgirl, the intended of the Supreme Leader, a Force user highly wanted by the Resistance, and most importantly, the Smuggler’s Bride.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> Dear MyJediLife, since I know you love Smuggler Ben Solo and the Princess Bride, I hope you’ll forgive me as I take ridiculous numbers of liberties with canon to bring you this AU. I hope you like it (and that it makes you cry, as well).
> 
> Many thanks to [Megara09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09) for beta reading this entire story!

_ _

_ "Hey, kid. Your mother says you're sick. Are you?" _

_ As Din walked into Grogu's quarters within their home on Nevarro, he clasped a holobook to his chest. Grogu's ears perked up as he shook his head, right before coughing loudly. He put down his favorite silver ball as Din sat beside him. _

_ "Sounds like it to me. How about a story to distract you?" _

_ The child looked skeptically at the man he considered his father - just as Din thought of him as his son. "A story?" _

_ The bounty hunter's helmet dipped. "I know I'm not known for bedtime stories-" _

_ "Not known?" echoed Grogu, tilting his head.  _

_ "So I've never actually read you a story before bedtime," finally admitted Din sheepishly before removing his helmet, showing he was serious. "Changing now. This is a special story. This was the story that your mother read to me when I was sick for a week." He looked away fondly. "She had to tie me to a chair and gag me so I wouldn't protest or try to overwork myself, but she succeeded. Today, I'm going to read this story to you." _

_ "Does it have any action in it?" asked his son hopefully. "Or bounty hunters or Jedi?" _

_ Din smiled smugly, placing the holobook in his lap. "All of it. Lightsaber duels, fighting, torture, revenge, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, and between it all, the Force." _

_ "Doesn't sound too bad," allowed Grogu after coughing, crawling toward his dad.  _

_ "Stay warm, kid. I'll join you," said Din, climbing into the bed and settling under the covers. Once his boy was in his lap, he read the title. "The Smuggler's Bride, by George Lucas." _

_ "Wait, the Smuggler's Bride? Why not the Princess Bride, or the Bounty Hunter's Bride?" protested Grogu, wrinkling his nose. _

_ "There are no princesses in this story," said Din, quieting his son, "and the smuggler is a wannabe bounty hunter." As he opened the holobook, he read the words that appeared while Grogu looked at the images. "Chapter one. Rey was raised on a small moisture farm on the planet of Jakku, at least until a bunch of whiny farm boys drove her family to Chandrila to raise bantha and porgs." He looked down at his boy. "Isn't that a good beginning?" _

_ He shrugged. "Yeah." His eyes got big a second later. "Why? What's going to happen to Rey? Is she a Jedi?" _

_ "You'll see. This is the way," said Din, patting his head. _

\--------

Rey was initially happy in Chandrila...until her parents mysteriously abandoned her. Now alone in the world, she was put under the care of Unkar Plutt, the farmer next door, and forced to do all the work of both farms since Plutt's favorite pastime was tormenting the farm girl. 

For years she slaved away, scavenging something to eat from the food set aside for the livestock, with her only friends the animals she tended to. The porgs were her first friends, the family she loved more than anything, and Plutt's dismissal of them boiled her blood. She bottled up all of the anger she had toward Plutt until one day, when she was all grown up.

On that particular day, she had just finished her chores. He sat in a chair watching Emperor Snoke speak via holo and said, "Farmgirl, I want you to make me a sandwich."

Rey grunted in frustration, tired of his lack of gratitude and laziness. She marched up to him until she could see the whites of his eyes, and he crushed the holopad in his hands as he grit his teeth at her combative behavior, standing to face her with a grim, determined expression. 

Rey stood her ground, telling him exactly what she felt. "I want you to leave this farm and never come back."

To her shock, Plutt dropped his holopad and looked almost docile. "I will leave this farm and never come back."

And he did.

\----------

_ "Called it! I knew she was a Jedi. The Jedi mind trick is the oldest trick in the book. What kind of adventure is she going on?" asked Grogu, bouncing in his father's lap. _

_ "You'll find out if you let me tell the story. Cool it, kid," said Din, even as he smiled indulgently. _

_ Grogu's ears drooped slightly. "Okay. I'm ready." _

\-----------

When Plutt didn't come back after three standard days, Rey rejoiced, glad to be free of the cruel man. For a short time, she enjoyed being alone in her home, even letting her hair down from her usual three buns, but the novelty quickly wore off. She still wanted to take care of her farm properly. She cared more about her animals than her own life (since her parents hadn’t cared), tending to their every need since they would never leave her. She hated the idea of leaving her large family of porgs, but because she was worried about them, she decided to seek help in the city. Luckily, she could afford it now that Plutt was no longer stealing her income.

On that day, she made sure her chestnut hair was pulled back in her customary three buns to look more serious, and she put on her best tunic, a dark grey one with matching arm bands. After making the half-day journey by speeder to Hanna City, she even put on a little makeup before walking past the familiar stands where she had traded with Plutt previously. After she placed an ad for a permanent worker, she headed toward her red speeder.

Trying and failing to keep up with the busy stream of people, she bumped shoulders with a man. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

At first glance, he was unremarkable, noteworthy for nothing other than his considerable height and some of the nicest hair she had ever seen. His narrow, almost sensitive face was a mixture of features that wouldn't be considered handsome in the classical sense. 

He stared deeply into her eyes before smiling slightly. "It's no trouble. Are you hurt? Did anyone try to pickpocket you, or do my toned forearms attract you?"

His last statement threw her for a loop, forcing her to notice the way his long-sleeved white shirt was rolled up to reveal his thick forearms. On second glance, there was something about him that made her want to continue looking at him. It could’ve been the muscles revealed that suggested he’d be useful on her farm, but she knew it was actually his intense gaze, how he seemed to laser-focus on her, despite just meeting her. 

Dressed in a white shirt and tan vest and slacks, he looked comfortable and urbane, especially with his slightly shaggy, dark hair framing his face. There was a boyish charm to his features when he smiled with that small quirk of his lips on just one side, his shoulders relaxed until she continued to stare without comment.

She tilted her head slightly without thinking, and when his words finally penetrated her mind, she shook herself awake. "No, I'm not hurt, thank you. I don't think anyone would want to rob me when I have nothing on me."

He chuckled before his smile broadened. "I understand."

He made to leave, and she couldn't bear the thought for some reason. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" she asked suddenly, reaching out a hand.

Both of his hands clasped her one. "No. You've affected me, though, in the best way possible."

"Me, too!" she cried, instantly regretting it. No one ever stayed in her life, and it was hopeless to expect him to do so. That mantra was only silenced when he smiled back, giving her a glimmer of hope that someone might stay. 

He nodded toward a cantina. "You look like you're about to travel. May I buy you a drink before you depart?"

Her whole face lit up. "I'd love that," she said without hesitation. 

She didn't end up leaving for another few hours, as the man - whom she learned was named Ben Solo - insisted upon buying her a meal as they chatted. He was on good terms with the owner of the place, Maz, so they had a quiet table to themselves away from the hubbub.

Rey was loath to leave Ben. He was the best company she’d ever had, and while she had told him of her reason for traveling so far away, she doubted he would leave Hanna City. As it turned out, he had been raised by Maz because he had been abandoned like her, and he had always lived in the city.

When she finally left, he walked her to her speeder. "Thank you, Ben, for your kindness. I want to try some of those other dishes that passed by us another time. I’ll be coming back to the city in three days; hope I can see you then."

He grinned and bowed his head slightly. "As you wish. When you come back, visit the cantina. I'll be here."

She drove home after that. That night was the first night that she dreamt of Ben Solo. 

Usually, she dreamed of an island, but that night, Ben was on the island with her. It was disorienting to see him on her own personal island with all her porg friends, but all the porgs welcomed him, so she trusted him. They ended up chatting and letting the porgs make nests with their limbs and clothes.

Three days later, after thinking about him incessantly, she traveled back to Hanna City, taking even greater pains to look nice. She left early so that she could have two hours to talk to Ben before meeting up with any candidates at the designated rendezvous point. 

As soon as she walked into the cantina, Maz noticed her. "Rey Sands!"

Blushing, the young woman entered the cantina as all stared at her. When she didn't spot Ben at their previous table, she approached his guardian. "Hi, Maz."

Maz patted her arm. "Good to see you again, and not a moment too soon. Ben's been moody ever since you left. Take him with you with my blessing."

Rey felt her cheeks heat up again. "But he-"

"Is a big boy and ready to live his life." Maz dropped her voice. "With you."

Blinking, Rey was incredulous. Surely she wasn't implying… 

"Ben?"

"Yes?" he responded, appearing beside Rey. He had a large pack beside him and was wearing traveling clothes. It was encouraging, but Rey didn't assume. He pointed to the quiet part of the place, a little darker and more secluded. "Our table awaits."

She gave Ben a grateful look when she saw it full of food, at least until she remembered it had been empty when she walked in. "Did you cook all that?"

"I did. You’ll never try a better meal," he said proudly, guiding her to a plate. "You did say you wanted to try the other meals here."

She grabbed his hand instinctively. "You remembered! Thank you."

They chatted until it was time to leave. He walked beside her to the rendezvous point, and Rey was nervous the whole way. He brought the pack with him, but what if there were others who also wanted the job?

As they neared the posting spot, Ben took her hand, calming her rapid heartbeat. "Easy, Rey. Why are you so concerned?"

"What if many people apply? I can't afford more than one," she admitted, eyes darting around. "I don't want to give someone hope and not deliver. It's cruel."

"You won't, sweetheart," he said with authority. “All you have to do is smile, and they’ll think they owe you something instead.”

That eased her mind, at least until she realized that her ad was either missing or covered by many others. At that, her hands fisted once more as they hurried to the meeting spot. Beings of all sorts scurried through the streets, including some Wookiees trading, a Twi'lek selling her wares, and a well-dressed Gungan proclaiming love poems to all who would listen. Others moved with Rey, all in a rush to get somewhere on the unpaved roads.

When they arrived, Ben folded his arms across his chest. "Now what?"

"I didn't see my post there. What if no one answers my call for help?" she asked, looking around for the fourth time. 

He smiled knowingly. "I doubt that. Always look on the bright side of life." Taking her hand, he checked his chrono and added, "You still have two minutes. I think your help will make himself obvious then."

She was surprised he knew the exact time when she had never mentioned it aloud. However, hope began to rise within her, and it came to life when seven minutes had passed with no one but him beside her. 

He was still there.

She had paced for all that time waiting, and now she approached Ben, who was smiling warmly. "Ben, are you applying for the job?" she asked with more courage than she felt.

"Not only am I, but I took down your post within an hour of you leaving me," he said, stepping forward with a swagger. "Will you have me?"

Her breath caught at his wording, and for a moment, it felt as though he were proposing to her. It was impossible, of course, since they had just met, but after how much he had been on her mind, the answer was simple. 

"There's no one I'd rather have," she said, taking his hand. 

He brought her hand to his lips. "As you wish. Let's head home."

They didn't get very far before suddenly every screen and holo in the city suddenly changed to show the exact same image, that of a Rebellion leader who was slowly making a name for himself. His name was Armitage Hux. However, this time he wasn't dressed in fatigues or surrounded by his newest tech that he had just perfected. 

Now, he wore a pressed black uniform and had his trusty golden lizard, Millicent, on his shoulder. He stood at attention, a series of red-armored men behind him, all petting identical golden lizards in their arms. 

“Greetings, citizens of the galaxy. You may be wondering why Emperor Snoke is not speaking to you tonight. The reason is quite simple,” he said, puffing out his chest. “He’s dead. I led a squadron of men into his fortified stronghold on Chandrila and killed the evil wizard myself, just as he murdered Palpatine those twenty-nine years ago. No longer will you be ruled by fear of what some evil Force user will do on a whim.” He cleared his throat before exclaiming, “The Empire is gone! In its place, the First Order will reign, bringing peace and order throughout the galaxy, led by me, your Supreme Leader.”

“I don’t remember him blathering on so much before,” commented Rey as an aside to Ben, who chuckled. “Is it really necessary to tell us all this?”

He patted her arm. “As our new ruler, I’m sure he has much information to share that others need to know, not that it will affect us in the country.”

“-if anyone should find other Force users who are using their abilities to hurt others, contact anyone in my government, and either my Praetorian guards or myself shall come to remove them personally.” Hux glared at all, his green eyes threatening all who challenged them. “As the Sith Killer, I make it my duty to serve and protect all of you. Know that I will listen to everyone who comes to me and my dear Millie.” He smiled as he took Millicent into his arms. “You will be seeing much more of her until I can find a worthy bride. Until then, look to the skies! I make my home not on a planet, but upon a dreadnought, so I may survey all of my subjects regularly. The  _ Supremacy _ shall be the flagship of our new order. All hail the First Order!”

With that, the screens went back to their previous images, and the whole city erupted in joy.

“Down with Snoke! The wrinkled prune got what he deserved!”

“All hail the First Order!”

“Long live Supreme Leader Hux!”

As bars handed out free ale to celebrate the worst leader in their history finally passing, Ben and Rey solemnly made their way out of the city, hands still clasped amid fireworks erupting. Rey smiled slightly, but she held back because Ben looked troubled. Once both were on their speeders, they made the long ride back. 

As they rode, Rey asked, “Are you happy about Snoke dying?”

“Yes. He was evil incarnate and killed thoughtlessly. Did you know he rose to power the same year I was born?” asked Ben, still thoughtful.

“I didn’t. He had already been ruling ten years when I was born, so he is all I have ever known. My old guardian liked him, so I always hated Snoke for that alone,” said Rey bitterly. “Why do you seem concerned?”

“Hux and his stance regarding Force users,” confessed Ben, looking away and sounding defeated. “What if there are some that are good? Will they be killed, too?” When Rey gave him a strange look, he clarified, “I still remember his first campaign. A group helped him, but when one accidentally gave him poison berries, he killed the whole team without asking questions.”

“He said he would listen to everyone; I think he’s different now,” said Rey, willing to give Hux the benefit of a doubt. 

“If he’s not, then Legion Leia Skywalker is sure to put Hux in his place. She’s done her fair share of good and bad for Palpatine and Snoke.” Ben’s eyes lit up. “Perhaps she’ll even overthrow him. I trust her more than Hux.”

She nodded before pointing the direction they were to take. “Perhaps, but if he can defeat Snoke, Hux could defeat Leia somehow, too. Let’s give him a chance. He sounds different and like he wants to improve the galaxy. Besides, we’ll never see him where we’re going.”

She gave him an encouraging smile, and he nodded. “As you wish. What will be my main duties on the farm?”

Rey wondered why Ben was worried about other Force users but put it out of her mind. The topic for the rest of the drive was related to his quarters and his daily duties. Luckily, Ben seemed to prefer doing the housework that Rey abhorred, including cooking, and she had never been so grateful to run into someone before. 

They drove into a large valley nestled by trees on a couple sides, and once they made it past the trees, the sky exploded with twinkling stars, the crescent moon barely lighting their way to the cottage.

“This is good,” he said when they parked. 

“It’s pitch black other than our lights. You can’t even see anything, but you’re very sweet,” retorted Rey as she opened her door. “Are you hungry? I have some portion bread--”

“I don’t eat that, and nor will you ever again while I live here,” stated Ben, not brooking any disagreement. “Let’s go to bed.”

He had assured her on the ride that he could handle any bed, but this one was a foot shorter than him. In Rey’s dream that night, he came to her on her island for the second time.

“You really weren’t kidding about the bed. I think I’ll join you in yours next time.”

She blushed and hid it in her hands, not wanting him to know that she was attracted to him. “Or not. I could buy you another bed instead.”

“There’s no need,” he insisted, touching her shoulder.

She glanced up, motioning for him to join her on her rotted log. “I want you to be comfortable and stay, though.” 

He grinned and sat beside her, surveying the windswept cliffs and bottomless ocean surrounding them. “Oh, I will. I’ll just remove the bed frame.” He paused, clearing his throat. “This is nice. Do you always come here in dreams?” he asked, taking her hand.

Seeing as it was only a dream, she didn’t mind giving in to the impulse she would ignore in real life. She leaned against his upper arm, admiring how solid he was. “Yes. I always dreamed of one day taking the porgs I care for back to their native home, and it’s this island. I want them to be free.”

He turned her head to face him. “Do you yearn to be free, too?” 

She bit her lip. “Yes. I used to daily. I hated being ordered around by Plutt.”

“And now?” he asked with guarded eyes, moving away slightly, as though hurt by her response.

Her face fell, hating that he was away from her. “Now, I’m not so sure.”

Hope shined again in his eyes, and his left arm looped around her. “I never want to be a burden. I was a burden to my parents, and they abandoned me before I was even old enough to remember them.”

She cupped his face. “You could never be a burden.”

He squirmed under her unflinching gaze. “I only held odd jobs before this.”

“All I’ve known is farming. I don’t care, and I would wager anything that your parents cared deeply about you. I know mine did, even if they left me,” she said with conviction. “One day, I’ll find out who they are and why they left me, just as you will.”

“We’ll agree to disagree,” he said, placing his hand just under his neck. “Thank you.”

She woke up some time after that, and she couldn’t help but feel as though the dream had been real. As though she had really spoken and connected to him. When she left her bedroom, Ben was already up, in the process of making breakfast. 

Once she tasted it, she commented, “I think I’m going to increase our food allowance and let you buy everything in the village from now on.”

He grinned. “As you wish.”

\----------------------

_ “Is this Ben guy going to constantly say, ‘As you wish?’ That would be annoying if I was Rey,” commented Grogu, poking his dad’s arm. _

_ “Good thing you’re not her then,” observed Din, looking over his son. “Are you thirsty?” _

_ The kid’s eyes got really big. “Yeah, a little. Why? Is there broth?” _

_ Din smiled. “In the kitchen. I’ll get it so you can sip on it while I read.” _

_ Grogu hugged him. “Thanks, Dad.” _

_ “Anything for you, kid.” _


	2. Promises Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who knows the Princess Bride story, you know to expect some sadness. For anyone unfamiliar with the story, prepare for faking of deaths.

__

_“Here you go, kid. Enjoy your broth,” said Din before handing a large mug to his son._

_After he climbed back into bed, Grogu grinned from ear-to-ear, happy to listen and sip on his broth. “Ready, Dad. I’m curious if Ben’s also a Jedi.”_

_“You’ll find out soon,” promised Din, and he continued reading._

\------------------------

The time passed quickly after Ben arrived. Ben became indispensable within a week. All of the porgs loved him, just as they had in her dream, and the bantha tolerated him. He was huge, so any time she couldn’t reach or pick up something, he could. Between his home-cooked meals every day and his sixth sense to know when she needed help, it felt like he had always been there. It was almost as though he could read her mind, the same way Snoke claimed he could with anyone. 

But she ignored such concerns, as it was obvious Ben had a pure, good heart. Sure, Hux was rounding up all Force users deemed evil daily via holo, but Ben was good. She placed her full trust in him, and he didn't let her regret it. Once she introduced him to everyone in the village of Florin, he handled all of their finances and food needs with a roguish charm that Rey could only dream of having.

One of Ben’s odd little habits was to repeatedly reply to her requests with the same three word phrase. Sometimes he said it well-intentioned and other times with a cheeky grin. Whenever she tested his strength and abilities - which she did more out of curiosity - with daily tasks, he did all that was requested of him, even if he seemed to be shaking his head at her. When she really wanted to tease him, she’d call him farmboy.

Outside of the daily work was where they bonded most. At meals, they’d spend hours sharing their experiences, and Rey connected with him far more than she had with anyone in her life. 

Surprisingly enough, it was in dreams where she learned the most personal things about him. She never tested her knowledge gained in dreams nor really talked about them, but she couldn't deny that they seemed to grow closer in real life each time they met in dreams. 

Family was their only taboo subject. She often saw Ben, at odd moments, place his hand at his sternum whenever she brought it up. He never liked discussing them, and she never understood why, even after he had been there for over three months. They had discussed virtually everything but that.

They also hadn’t discussed their growing feelings for one another, but Rey didn’t want to yet. She knew she was falling for him. However, she still feared loving him or telling him something like that for fear he would leave her. 

One day, though, two of the porgs escaped their fence. When she finished counting and realized they were missing, she fell to her knees, heart seized with pain and horror.

She couldn't lose more family.

Seconds later, she heard Ben shout, “Rey? What’s wrong, Rey?”

She didn’t have the strength to get up. She just knelt there, trying to hide her sudden tears and bottle up the feeling like she did with anything that was difficult. This was different, though, and worse. How he got there so fast or knew to come there was an errant thought, but it was overwhelmed by her fear. 

His arms flew around her as his front collided with her back, hugging her to him. “You’re crying. Talk to me.”

“They’re- they’re gone,” she sobbed, her chest aching as she finally admitted it out loud. “They left me. What if they’re injured or dead?”

“Get up, and we’ll find them right now, before the sun sets,” he reassured her, moving so he faced her. When she still didn’t move, he took her hands, silently urging her to speak.

There was more to it, and even he recognized it. She didn’t like talking about it, just as he didn’t like talking about his family. However, until she voiced it, she knew she would be weighed down by it. With quivering lips, she asked, “Why would they leave me? Am I not good enough?”

Didn’t they love her?

It was as though Ben could read her thoughts, and he embraced her, nestling her in the crook of his neck. She accepted his solace, drinking in his presence and the comforting smell of hay and something uniquely masculine and all Ben. She clung to him to remember that she was wanted, that she wasn’t alone.

“You _are_ good enough,” he whispered, nuzzling the top of her head. “They’re lucky to have someone so caring. Of course they love you.”

“B-but they left--”

“They don’t know any better,” he reasoned, hugging her tighter. “I do. I will never leave you.”

Her heart thudded so loudly she thought he would hear it, and she felt lighter than she ever had as she melted in his arms. She never wanted to let go of him. “Ben.”

His voice was so low and tender. “I’m here.”

For a time, they remained wrapped in one another, and Rey found the strength to stand. Together, they searched for and found their missing porgs, one of which was injured. Rey carried them both all the way home, making little noises to comfort them until they were safely put away. Then and only then did she let down her strong facade, giving him the saddest eyes as she lightly held onto his white tunic.

“Thank you, Ben, for everything today. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

He slid a hand under her chin while the other played with one of her buns. “You would. You’re resilient,” he said before guiding her to her bedroom. “She will heal in no time.”

“I hope so. She lost so many feathers,” worried Rey, stopping at her door. When neither made a move to leave, she asked timidly, “Will you join me?" When he raised an eyebrow, she rushed to add, "To lay beside me until I fall asleep. Your presence is very calming.”

It was as though she had given him the greatest gift. His smile spread light to every dark corner of her weary, battered heart, and she fell for him just a little more, knowing that this man wanted her despite seeing her at her worst. He walked with her to the bed, and she cuddled against him, immediately falling asleep.

A little later, she was in a hut on her island, starting a fire. Ben strolled in and sat across from her with fresh fish for them to eat. He had been in her dreams with more regularity, now nightly. Tonight, she craved it. 

She ducked her head. “I’m sorry you had to see that today, Ben.”

“I’m not.” When she jerked her head up, he grinned. “I want to be there for you, especially when you’re in pain. I can feel your pain as much as my own,” he said, putting the fish on sticks. “I can’t explain how or why, but I can feel you, your feelings, and even your thoughts sometimes.”

She looked away, slightly unnerved to have her suspicions confirmed. “I didn’t know that. Is that why you always know where I am? Is that why we can talk so much in dreams?” she asked, scooting closer to him.

“Yes. I think our souls are connected,” he said, reaching out a hand to her as the other roasted their meal. “You’ll always have me. Remember that.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, eyes far away. “It hit me so unexpectedly, that feeling of being abandoned. I haven’t felt like that in so long… I’ve never felt so alone.”

“You’re not alone,” he said, interlacing his fingers with hers. “I’m here. You need only call my name. I will always come back for you.” A single tear fell from Rey’s lashes, and she hurried to wipe it away. However, he saw it, and he was beside her in an instant, pressing her to his chest. “This is where you belong: right here, with me,” he said with authority. “Always. I will never abandon you.”

Another part of her broken heart was healed. “I know it’s silly to worry about being abandoned by animals and others-”

“It’s not. It’s anything but,” he said, kissing the crown of her head. “I fear it to a lesser extent.” He moved away so he could make eye contact with her. “However, what I don’t understand is why you’re so insistent upon finding your family and knowing who they are. You’re stronger without them. You’re still holding onto them like a child.”

She moved away from him, silently wondering why he brought it up then. “It’s better than not acknowledging and wishing them dead like you do!”

“They act like they’re dead; why shouldn’t they be?” he shouted, standing up and storming off. “They left me.”

“But how do you know they didn’t love you?” she asked, running after him. “How do you know that they aren’t thinking of you day after day, wishing they could be with you?”

He stopped to face her. “Because everyone has a choice!” His hand reached down his shirt, and he froze, yanking his hand away. Despite him looking thunderous, she still got in his face, reaching down his shirt. “Rey, don’t-”

She felt something cold and cubical. “What is this?”

As she gently lifted the item, all his anger whooshed away, and in its place, deep wells of sadness remained. She saw a scared little boy who still sought the approval and love of his parents, and when she saw the aurodium-plated dice hanging from a necklace he wore, he sighed.

"When Maz found me on her doorstep, there was a note asking her to take care of me, and this necklace. It was my father’s. It's supposed to bring me luck,” he said, his whole arm trembling as he reached for the dice. “I never understood why.”

“Because they love you, Ben. They always have, and they always will,” she said, placing the dice in his hand and folding his fingers around it. “Just like you weren’t a burden to them. If anything, they wanted to protect you.”

“How do you _know,_ though?” he asked, genuinely confused. “I’ve struggled with it my whole life.”

“I just do, the same way you know that I’m hurting,” she said, cupping his face and pulling him down to her level. “I wish I knew when you were hurting. I want to be there for you.”

“I hide it from you,” he mumbled, looking ashamed. “I refuse to be a burden.”

“Please. Don’t,” she begged, shaking him softly so his hair flew about. “Didn’t you feel good when you helped me earlier?”

“Yes,” he admitted, stepping closer.

“Because you could share in my sorrow and comfort me. And I would feel the same way if you let me in,” she said, pleading with him to believe her. She leaned in until her forehead rested against his. “Let me help you. Let me know that I’m not alone.”  
  


“Rey,” he rasped, tipping her chin up.

“Please.”

He kissed her. No words were needed to respond back, only heartfelt emotions that both yearned for and found in the other with total acceptance. She kissed him back, needing him and this intimacy more than she had ever needed anything before. With each tender press of lips, Ben tied his heart to Rey’s a little more, showing her something she had only dreamed of before.

\-------

_"Why is there sadness and kissing?" chirped Grogu, finishing his broth. "I thought this was an adventure story."_

_Din sighed. "It is, kid. There's lots of adventure coming, if you would stop interrupting." He smiled when his son behaved._

\----------

Rey had never had a better dream. When she woke up, Ben was spooning with her, cradling her close long past when she asked him to stay with her.

Where did they go from there? They had kissed repeatedly, and she very much wanted to kiss him in real life. She wanted to know if he tasted like the fresh vegetables he put in every meal, and she wanted to be able to dig her fingers into his skin, to know it as well as her own.

But was she willing to take the risk of losing him if he didn’t return her feelings? What if he’d only kissed her in the dream because her scared subconscious forced him to do so? 

She needed to get away from him and decipher her feelings. She was uneasy, curling in on herself as she tried to decide what to do, but the choice was taken from her when Ben opened his eyes, giving her the most betrayed look she had ever seen.

He rolled out of bed. “Sorry for misinterpreting what you wanted. I’ll leave you alone, as you wish.”

“Ben, wait!”

The damage was done, however. Their smalltalk at meals dwindled, and he didn’t join her in her dreams for two weeks. She tiptoed around him, seeing him become moody and petulant, never saying anything other than his snarky little catchphrase, which was starting to annoy her.

It didn’t help that her porg wasn’t recovering like she expected. After seeing a medic for her, Rey did everything prescribed. Each day, she would nurse the little girl, but the little porg never could grow back her feathers. Rey felt helpless, useless. She was hurting all she tried to help, and she was miserable, too proud to reach out to Ben. 

Rey lost her color. She was listless as she performed her work, and Ben avoided her now. It didn't help that the Supreme Leader was asking for all Force users acting suspiciously to be reported, and she feared Ben would be taken from her. Legion Leia had already been proclaimed powerless before Hux, and Hux seemed unstoppable, a threat to what she cared about most. She tried so hard to hide her sorrow from Ben, but she feared that he saw right through her based on how he shook his head one night. 

The next day changed everything, though. When Rey went to check on her charge, the little one was dead. 

Her little fighter was gone. She couldn’t stay there. It hurt too much.

“Ben,” she cried, blinking away tears. She ran, straight into Ben’s arms. She barely got two steps, and he was there, comforting her with his presence and words. “Please hold me. Never stop.”

“As you wish.”

He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tighter than he ever had before. She sobbed until her tears created wet stains on his vest, and it was the smell of him, earthy, masculine, and retaining remnants of the last meal, that centered her. The horror of death and loss was replaced with the knowledge that there was no more pain. 

Eventually, he picked her up in a bridal carry and took her to her bed, sitting beside her as she cried a second round, now miserable that someone had left her again. He held her, only leaving her to grab lunch and several other porgs who all snuggled into her just as he did for the whole day.

None of their chores got done, but Rey never noticed. She kissed each porg, promising she would take care of them until Ben took them back to their area for the night. When he came back, he stayed hesitantly in the doorway.

“You look like you’re recovered, and you need sleep. I’ll go-”

“Ben, wait!” she cried, reaching a hand toward him. “Don’t go. Please.”

His feet carried him to the edge of her bed, his hopeful eyes shimmering with tears of his own. “Are you sure? I can avoid you if that is what you wish.”

She shot out of bed, hackles raised. “When did I ever ask for that?”

His face turned red as he stared her down. “You never said it aloud, but your actions and thoughts implied it.”

“I never wanted that,” she said, making him gape. “When I woke up that morning, I was confused. I wanted things I had never had before, and didn’t know how to process it. I needed space to understand.”

“But you never came to me, or confronted me about it,” he protested, stepping closer.

“Because my pride was hurt and I thought that my feelings had destroyed our friendship!” she shouted, turning away. “Everything felt so real in that dream-”

“Because it was,” he interrupted, grabbing her wrist and playing with one of her arm coverings. “That’s when I’m most vulnerable. I thought you wanted me, and then I woke up to discover you wanted to get as far away from me as possible, so I gave you what you wished.”

That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying, “As you wish,” what he meant was, “I love you.” That was all he had ever wanted, to make her happy, even if it made him miserable.

He loved her, and she was even more amazed to realize that she loved him back. It scared her, and that fear had already deprived them both of happiness and given her the most acute pain she had ever known. Instead, she met his gaze, looking for some sign of the feelings they had shared over a fire in a dream.

Something was there in his whiskey-colored eyes, and she needed him to know that she felt it, too. Reaching slowly down his shirt, she found the dice that always remained hidden, the small part of his heart he wore. 

“Your father’s dice.” She brought them to her lips, giving him ample time to stop her. However, he didn’t, just stared with a naked longing that tore her apart. She kissed the dice, all the while her eyes never left his. “I’m sorry for rejecting you the past few weeks. I didn’t know how much it hurt you. Can you forgive me?” she asked, tucking the necklace away.

He ran his fingers along her jaw tenderly. “As long as you promise not to try to shut me out again. You cannot imagine the torture I’ve felt the past couple weeks,” he said, his haunted eyes giving her a small taste of his inner conflict. 

“I promise.” She gestured toward her bed. “Will you join me for the night? Please?”

His inner light captured her with its brilliance. “Every night if you wish it.”

Pushing past her fear, she took what she desired most. She kissed him, lips molding to his plush ones with need and lingering. He didn't try to move at first, simply letting her tongue plunder his mouth. However, with each moan and kiss, she melted his reserve, revealing an inner fire that burned for her as much as she did for him. When he kissed back, she felt drunk, lost in heady emotions as she begged for more with her lips, tasting to her heart's content.

"Rey," he rasped, gripping her hips tightly.

She kissed him harder, wanting him to know the full depth of her devotion. Her hands danced their way up his wide, sloping neck, each inch of smooth skin catalogued until she found the roots of his hair. Her whole body practically caved in on him, rocking against him as she lazily explored each individual silky strand until she tugged on a handful, needing him closer. Ben was no less eager, undoing her buns and luxuriating in her falling tresses as he kept coming back for more from her lips. 

A tension budded and blossomed between them, thick, heavy, and sweet as they finally acknowledged their feelings, and Rey felt her control slipping. 

Then and only then did she let go of him, loving the sight of him with darkened eyes and love-touched lips. She placed her hand on his chest, running down it until she reached the bottom hem of his shirt and slid her hand up, along heated flesh. Pushing him toward the bed, she panted heavily, “I do. Wish it, that is."

In her mind, she added a small postscript. _Every night with you._

He tugged her to bed, never taking his hands off her. She revelled in how big he was as he surrounded her, his arms holding her securely. Her head barely hit the pillow, and she was fast asleep. 

Soon after, she was on the island, standing in her hut in a rainstorm. Ben barged in wearing his normal attire of browns and whites. Every inch of him was soaking wet, water clinging to his hair and every inch of his chiseled chest, and she didn't understand why she was suddenly hungry. 

“Ben!” She went to him, running her hands through his hair to help him dry off. “Are you alright?”

“Never better,” he said, making her stop short, at least until she saw how he smiled. “Help me undress?”

She grinned. “As you wish.” 

She carefully removed his vest and tunic, revealing muscled skin that had always been hinted at but never seen. Desire seized her instantly. As her fingers slowly trailed down the wide expanse, it awakened something new within her, making her stomach clench and body feel hot all over. 

"Yes," he murmured, pulling her body to his. "Finally."

\-----------

_"Hold it, hold it! What is this? Are you trying to trick me? Where are the duels?" asked Grogu, tugging on Din's hand. Tilting his head, he asked disdainfully, "Is this a kissing book? There's been a lot of kissing. It's cool they're Jedi and happy, but still."_

_Din smiled smugly. "Wait. Just wait."_

_"When does it get good? They're just talking!" complained the child, picking up his favorite silver ball._

_"Hold your blurrgs. Let me read," said Din, clasping his shoulder. Grogu put down his toy and looked obediently at his father, so the story continued. Din was about to continue when his face suddenly turned redder than a tomato._

_“What’s wrong?” asked Grogu, ears turning with interest._

_“Oh, ah, nothing,” said Din, deciding not to read the steamy parts that his wife had added later to their child. “Your mother left a note in here for me. I’m not going to read it to you since it’s not relevant to the story for you.”_

_Grogu shrugged. “Sure. Whatever works.”_

_Din read over the next paragraph, enjoying it but editing it out of the story by not reading it aloud._

\--------------

She didn't understand, but as he kissed her against a wall, she found herself enveloped by the full length of his body, his hard, lower half straining against her belly. His kisses were relentless, born from pent-up emotions, and Rey peppered his face with many more, helping him dry off with her hands.

After such an exhilarating dream, Rey couldn't wait to experience more in real life.

If they were awake in dreams, then she guessed she didn't sleep that night. Neither one of them refused to end the dream, and when she woke up, she was nestled in his arms. She clung tighter to him, never wanting to let go. 

"Good morning," he greeted, eyelids fluttering as a sleepy smile graced his lips. "That was the best dream I ever had."

She crawled on top of him before lowering herself, her body already craving him. "It doesn't have to be the last time."

He shot up for a hungry kiss. "There will never be a last time."

For weeks, they enjoyed bliss unlike anything they had ever known, hungrily exploring one another. 

However, all good things must come to an end. As one phase in their life ended, another began. 

The tender, silent declarations of love turned very real when Rey heard disconcerting sounds in the nearby forest. Grabbing her trusty staff, she entered the woods, expecting to see bulabirds and pripak. 

Instead, she found an ambush. Ben had mentioned recently that other farmers had been dealing with robbers, but she hadn't expected to see them out here, and four of them at that, all with blasters. In her mind, she screamed Ben's name. Aloud, she barely squeaked it. 

The leader stepped forward. "Those are some fine bantha you have there. Give them all to us, and you can live."

A stick cracked, and all attention moved behind her. "Don't touch her. She's _mine."_

Rey jerked her head back, not expecting such a possessive statement from Ben, even if her heart soared to him at once, wanting to be his. 

The men laughed. "You have no weapon. We'll kill you both and take the animals." One raised his blaster, taking aim.

Ben's hands fisted at his sides. "Step away from her. This is your last warning." When no one moved, he acted. "Rey, run!" he cried, moving both hands at the same time the nearest one shot his blaster. 

Rey flew through the air, out of the forest, leaving her staff on the ground. Shaken, she crawled behind a nearby rock, watching how Ben froze the blaster shot for several seconds, just long enough to see the looks of horror on all the men's faces. With a flick of his wrist, the bolt went flying into the man's chest.

"Beat it! He's a Force user!"

As they ran, he used the Force to pick up boulders, flinging them at the backs of their assailants. He injured all of them by the time they were out of range, but he refused to stop, sending a hailstorm of pebbles at them before he let out an anguished cry. 

For the first time, Rey felt Ben's pain. It suffocated her, even as images of herself filled his mind's eye, his ever-present concern for her humbling. Worse, though, was his deep, underlying anger and how it egged him on, needing to do more to protect her and make things right.

There was no point, though. As he grunted louder and tried harder to reach them, needing to teach them a lesson, Rey got up, going to his side. As soon as she touched him, all the anger dissipated, as though he recognized her instinctively. 

"Ben. They're gone. I'm safe. You can stop," she cooed, slowly lowering his arm. "Come inside with me."

His anxious eyes met hers. "They could come back-"

"They won't. They're afraid of you," she said, tugging him toward their home. 

His arms fell to his sides dejectedly. "Are you afraid of me?"

"What? Never," she replied, placing her hands on his chest before cradling his face. "Yours is the only face I want to see." She moved to his hands and kissed them. "Yours are the only hands I trust." She kissed him. "You are the only one I will ever want."

He kissed her soundly, pulling her against him. "I'd tear apart the entire galaxy for you," he said breathlessly. "I love you."

"I know," she said, revelling in the knowledge he was truly hers and plastering herself to him. "I love you, too."

This was no ordinary love, and both knew it. This was true love. The kind of love that everyone only dreamed of finding. They basked in their love, alone in the woods.

"Let's go home," he said, picking her up. "Thank you for coming."

"You've always been there for me," she said, resting against his chest. "It's my turn. There's no need for anger now."

He started walking. "It's just us."

"And a love that can never be extinguished," she said, caressing his cheek.

For a short time, they subsisted on only their love. However, a new fear rose within Rey, and when it became clear that Ben was still trying to shield his emotions from her, she became concerned. He had a lot more anger issues that he refused to deal with, and that could come back to haunt him.

"We can't live like this," she said one night as they lay beside each other, about to drift off to sleep. 

"Why not?" he asked, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "We love one another."

Her voice became choked up. "But you're keeping secrets from me. Hiding your feelings when all I want is to know you better." Tears appeared in her eyes, and he cringed. "I fear you don't trust me."

"I do," he insisted, leaning in. "But nothing good can come from sharing this pain."

"Yes, it can. You must deal with it, just as I have with you," she said, resting her head against his night clothes. She mentioned her deep-seated fear that had taken hold of her ever since that fateful day. "What if those men who tried to hurt me report you to Hux? If you're angry, he'll take you from me." She glanced up. "I couldn't live with myself if he did, or worse, killed you."

He breathed heavily, his whole body shuddering. "I understand. Hold me tight and sleep."

She did just that. "As you wish."

Soon after, they were standing on a seaweed-covered ledge leading to a cave, the tossing waves of the angry ocean raging around them. Ben stood in the gathering twilight, beckoning her to him and holding out his necklace. 

"If you touch this, you'll see everything. Are you sure you want to know?"

She reached out at the same time she spoke. "Yes. I want to know _all_ of you, the same way you've claimed my entire heart, mind, and soul."

He shivered as her hands enclosed the dice and they were swept up in a gale-force wind, sent diving headfirst into the cave. As soon as their heads broke the dark water, they were back in the brightness of Hanna City. 

There, Rey saw his early life. The boy with curls who tottered about and was Maz's shadow. Who played in the streets and saw the people that were robbed. Who saw the poor and hungry that Maz fed with her scraps daily. Ben's confusion about why Maz never called him son, until she finally showed him the letter and gave him the dice. How he threw them into the dirt, enraged. 

She saw him grow up, angry and troubled. His tendency to destroy items, at least until he discovered that he could manipulate the Force. At that, a kind of calm overcame him as he changed. 

She saw how he made friends with traders and petty thieves, learning their ways while also becoming discouraged when they wouldn't change. How he became an outcast among the boys because of his abilities, and he grew to hate his parents even more for letting him be born like this. He took to playing hero in the city, searching people's intentions and harming anyone who had done a bad thing, all while helping those on the street. 

His anger and sense of injustice grew as he aged. He considered himself a protector of all, using his rage to keep the streets safe. All of that was put on pause, though, when he stumbled upon a woman with three buns who was as lonely as he was.

She saw herself through his eyes, how strong and beautiful she was, despite being alone. She saw her love for her porgs and how much he valued it. When she tried to reach out to him, they were caught up in the whirlwind once more, unceremoniously dropped inside the cave.

They scrambled to their feet, both miraculously dry, before darting forward to hold the other. 

"S-so al-lone," she stuttered. 

"I-"

He couldn't get out another word, as her arms flew around his neck to run her fingers through his hair and massage his back, her need to comfort him overwhelming. "I love you," she said, kissing his neck and cheeks. "No matter how angry you are, no matter how far you go, I will always love you."

He began to cry, and she kissed away every one of his tears. She held him even as they both grew weary and dropped to the ground, eventually drifting off into sleep. They spent their waking day huddled together, with Ben occasionally making food or telling her more about Maz.

"She may not be my real mother, but she is to me. I don't want to replace her, or forget her because of some woman who might have loved me but never checked on me again. I don't want my real family, or to know them.

He said that, but even as he did, she saw that he was lying to himself. There was still that small boy who yearned to know who his real mother was, just as Rey herself did. He wasn't ready to admit that he wanted to know his mother's love, however, and she wasn't going to push it. 

The next day, though, the Supreme Leader had another announcement. "It has come to my attention that Force users will say they are good, but then commit crimes. Any Force user, regardless of alignment, will be brought in for questioning if they harm another being."

Ben's hands shook, and Rey ran her hands along his arms. "Ben, you're still angry. As long as you hold onto that anger, you put yourself at risk."

"I know. How do I deal with it, though?" he asked, face in his hands. "I can't lose you or let anything happen to you."

She patted his back. "We'll find a way."

Several weeks went by, and a sense of dread filled Rey. Worse, it began infecting her dreams, the sky turning red and a gloom settling over them as they chatted. Eventually, he began to not join her in dreams, cutting himself off from her again and putting distance between them in real life, even while keeping his mind open to her. 

She finally understood why he had called it torture. She saw his shame and fear, and how it fed his anger only more. How he blamed himself. 

One particular day, a dish fell off the table because he placed it too close to the edge. He didn't catch it in time, though, and he stormed into the forest, felling trees in his wake. 

When he didn't come home for more than an hour, she reached out to him but felt nothing. No response. A blankness, as though he had cut himself off from her. She panicked. She thought of the best ways to summon him, and she decided the most expedient way was through their mental link. 

Sitting outside their home, she folded her legs and closed her eyes. "Be with me," she chanted, repeating it multiple times. "Be with me." _Come home._ "Be with me."

Suddenly, a presence appeared, that of an old, wizened man in a plain brown hooded cloak. "These are your first steps. Find a Grey Jedi. He needs a teacher, and so will you."

Her eyes opened, confused by what the mystery man said. She didn't have time to think, though, for Ben came rampaging through the trees, stopping short when he saw she was alone.

"Someone was here. I heard him," he said out of breath, sprinting to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, now that you're back," she said through tears, allowing him to help her up. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I felt-"

"I already know. It doesn't bear repeating because it's not true. Any of it," she said, leading him inside. "Come have something to eat. You must be starved."

The rest of the night, they talked about anything but his episode and what she heard. It was still too fantastical to believe. However, when he was moody again the next day at breakfast, she forced him to sit.

"I've had enough of your brooding," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "You're inviting darkness into your heart, and whether you mean to or not, you're distancing yourself from me. Do you want to fix this, or not?"

"Rey, you can't-"

"We're not done yet," she interrupted, pointing a finger in his face. "Do you want to be noticed and reported for destroying the woods? Do you want to hurt yourself and me by continuing to do this?"

His eye twitched. "No."

"Then do something! Please!" she pleaded, taking his face in her hands. "For my sake. I want to see you happy."

"I don't know how!" he roared. He flinched at raising his voice to her, but she didn't bat an eye, feeling more confident. "I've tried everything."

"Have you spoken to a Jedi about your abilities?" she asked. "They're good. Or maybe a Grey Jedi, whatever that is?"

"They're about to be hunted by Hux," he scoffed, shaking his head. "Their days are numbered, and you need to be careful."

She scooted off of him, eyeing him warily. "Hux is not going to hunt Jedi. What are you trying to imply about me?"

"If I do what you request, I have to leave the farm. I must leave you, and I hate the very thought of it," he said distastefully.

"I can take care of myself! I have been for a long time," she protested, cheeks heating. "I have my staff and a blaster."

"But you can use the Force, too! I've known it, and that stranger even told you so yesterday," he said, standing. "Don't deny it. You'll be at just as much a risk."

She turned red. "I don't use it. I refuse to do so. Stop trying to change the subject!"

"This is related! I love you, and I can't stomach the thought of leaving you!" he yelled before walking away to his bedroom, ashamed that he had yelled at her.

Rey stood in the middle of the kitchen, not sure what to say or do. 

On the one hand, she selfishly wanted him to stay with her forever. However, he was a powerful Force user. He was putting them at risk with each passing day. She didn't want him to die. Another thought occurred to her: he could do true good for the galaxy if he learned to control his anger. 

She paced the house for hours, considering each option. What won out, though, was true love, her desire to keep him safe and happy, regardless of her needs. Her heart broke at the conclusion, but she knew deep down that this was the right thing to do. 

There was a resigned sense of peace about her as she entered their bedroom. She quietly climbed into the bed and put her arms around him. "I don't want you to go, but I fear it's best," she said through tears. "I can live without you for a short time, but I can't lose you. You're the most important person in my life, and I want to see you happy and whole."

"I can bury it," he tried, wiping her tears. "We could manage-"

"No. They could come back here, and I don't want them to be able to identify you. That would be just as bad. I can cover for you here and get by. I'll sell some of the animals to make it reasonable for one person to manage, and I'll take care of the farm until you come back, anger resolved. And we'll live happily ever after." She looked up into his sad eyes. "Could that work?"

"It could." He croaked, "I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it."

She buried her face in his chest. "I know, Ben. I know."

Both cried into the night, deciding that he would leave in a week. She sold much and made sure he had enough provisions, and they spent every waking hour together, reassuring one another that they would check on one another through their mental link and dreams.

Rey prayed that the link extended across lightyears. She didn't know if she would survive if she lost him. 

On the night before he left, she had a new dream. In it, she was sweeping the house steps, many odd banging noises in the background. Still, she was smiling brightly, content. 

_"Rey!"_

_When she looked up, a slightly older Ben was running toward her, picking her up at her hips and twirling her. After exchanging a searing kiss, he put her down._

_"How is my wife today?"_

_A warmth spread through her chest, and everything was right. "Never better. I missed you, though, and so have the children."_

_"Daddy!"_

_At that, the banging turned into rumbling as a pair of short heads burst between Rey's legs and hugged each leg of their father._

_"You're home!"_

_His giant hands mussed each head of hair that looked identical to his. As he picked them up, the boy and girl each kissed one of his cheeks before embracing him with their tiny hands and playing with his necklace._

_"Yes, I'm home. I'll never abandon you," he said, kissing each of them in turn, all while saying the words to Rey._

_Heart full, she led them inside, leaning in so she could hug all of them at once._

_She had never known such joy._

When Rey woke up, she was happy. For a second, she knew what her future would hold, and she couldn't wait for such bliss to be real. As she stared at Ben's sleeping form, though, a sense of foreboding filled her, that this life was one she would never have, as if she would never see him again.

She had sometimes known of dreams coming to comfort someone before something terrible, to keep them going in times of grief. The thought of losing Ben was too much, and so she huddled beside him, dreading him leaving all over again.

They journeyed to Hanna City together, Rey deciding to spend the night with Maz so they could hear good news from him of his successful arrival in Coruscant. 

Just before he boarded the ship, he saw the tears in her eyes as she tried to stay strong. 

He hugged her close. "This isn't farewell, Rey."

She sniffled slightly. "I know, but I fear I'll never see you again."

He shook his head good-naturedly. "Of course you will."

The sense of foreboding grew worse as clouds appeared overhead. She carded her fingers through his hair to remember how he felt. "But what if something happens to you?"

His face grew serious before cupping her cheeks. "Hear this now. I will _always_ come for you."

A small part of her was comforted, but she persisted. "But how can you be sure?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged in his own special way. "This is true love. Do you think this happens every day?"

As she sighed, the captain called Ben's name, so they declared their love and kissed. Rey kissed him as though it were the last time she would. 

She didn't realize how quickly that would become true. 

Not even four hours later, Rey felt consuming panic on Ben's end, and in the next moment, nothing. An emptiness that could never be filled. 

Everything was black. It was as though a wall stood between them, or he had fallen off the edge of a cliff into the unknown, far from her. It was as though their cord of communion, their mental link, had snapped, and Rey had a notion that she'd take to bleeding inwardly at the gaping hole in her soul where Ben once was.

"No. It's too soon."

She shakily stood up, having to sit again before she could get up and seek comfort. 

Everything was worse because she knew Ben was in trouble, pain, or worse. In the pit of her stomach, she knew this was different. She ran to Maz's room in tears, crying herself to sleep. It wasn't until the morning when they should've heard from Ben and didn't that Maz became concerned. 

Soon after, Rey's worst fears were confirmed. A report came that Ben's ship had been boarded by none other than the Dread Smuggler Jinn, who never let any captives live.

Rey was inconsolable. For days, she neither ate nor slept, and Maz was not much better. When Rey finally had the strength to go back to her farm, she was a ghost. Dead inside. Bitter pain and loss ate at her from the inside out. Her porgs followed her like lost sheep, but she barely noticed them, consumed by the loss of her beloved. By the shame she had for herself for doing this to him and insisting he go and learn the ways of the Force. 

It was all for naught, and she lived with that grief for years to come.

\----------

_"What do you mean he's dead? He can't be dead! He's supposed to become a great Jedi and marry Rey!" cried Grogu dejectedly. "This can't be the end of the story."_

_"It's not," assured Din. "There's much more to come."_

_"Then he's alive?" asked Grogu hopefully, ears perking up again. "Will you read more after I use the potty?"_

_Din smiled. "Of course, kid. I'll be waiting."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect updates daily, sometimes more than one chapter a day.


	3. A Little Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lovely bunch of new characters to introduce to you, one last chapter of backstory before the events of Princess Bride really unfold in earnest

_ _

_ " _ _ Okay, I'm back. Can I have another snack later?" asked Grogu as he settled into Din's embrace on the bed. _

_ "As long as you don't keep interrupting me. The good stuff is happening soon. Rey's about to travel." _

_ His son vibrated with excitement. "Is she finding Ben?" _

_ He exhaled heavily, glad to see the child's enthusiasm. "You'll see." _

\-----------

For four years, Rey carried the grief of her loss with her wherever she went. She went into Florin weekly to trade, and on the anniversary of Ben's death, she visited Maz. 

Many worried about her, but she ignored them. Her bloom had left, and she didn't care how she looked, nor acted. She grew more hardened, less hopeful. Even less trusting of others. She shut herself off from the world, but most of all, she hated herself and the Force. It had taken her true love from her, and she wished she wasn't so connected to it, so she couldn't feel dark desolation where Ben should've been.

Rey hadn't believed in soulmates before meeting Ben, but after sharing and knowing the incredible connection they had, it made her lack of him all the more noticeable. She felt so much more alone, and for the first few months, she woke up crying and clutching a cold, empty bed. 

She avoided using her Force abilities except when moving large, heavy objects, and even if she would never admit it aloud, she checked the intentions of others when trading, making sure that no one was taking advantage of her while she seemed weak. Ben had explained how he skimmed other people's minds, and she had learned the trick quickly, much to her horror.

It made her fear that she was equally gifted with the Force as Ben, and she had no desire to use it for good, especially because Supreme Leader Hux had stepped up his search for other Force users, even if he claimed he only wanted to find a genuinely good one.

Rey figured if she never did anything, he wouldn't notice or care about her. However, the Force worked in strange ways. It was the fourth anniversary of Ben's death, and Rey was walking the streets of Hanna City. She had just left Maz's cantina, Maz saying farewell from behind, and Rey stayed cloaked as she entered the bustling street. 

As she bumped into a random ginger stranger, she idly noticed that she couldn't actually get a read of his mind, but thought little of it. She apologized and kept moving, but then an explosion occurred behind her. When she turned, she saw rubble from a collapsing building going straight for Maz!

"Maz! Look out!"

But there was too much. Not enough time. Maz would never escape in time! What could Rey do?

She acted on instinct. She put up her hands and concentrated, remembering how Ben had shot pebbles and boulders at people. It was all just lifting rocks. If Ben could do it, then so could she. With a large push, the large wave of debris stopped mid-air, and when Rey realized that it was staying there, she crowed with excitement. 

"Everyone, get out of there! Get out of the way before I move this," she called, and all the bystanders entered other buildings.

When she finished flinging the rubble outside of the city into an open field, Rey dashed into the cantina, checking on Maz first. 

"Maz, are you okay? I was so worried about you," she said before embracing Maz.

Maz nuzzled her back. "Yes, child, I'm safe. Thank you for protecting me, as well as everyone else."

"I would do  _ anything _ to protect you. I can't lose you, too," said Rey, taking Maz's face in her hands.

"I didn't know you could use the Force," said Maz, stepping back. "Why didn't you before?"

Rey's face fell. "Because I eschew using it after what happened to Ben."

"Well, I think you should learn to use it in his honor."

"I would agree with her," said an unknown yet familiar voice.

Rey turned and recognized the ginger from passing him in the street. However, upon closer inspection, she gasped, especially once he removed his cape and revealed the golden lizard on his shoulder.

"Supreme Leader Hux?" asked Rey in disbelief. 

So  _ that  _ was why she couldn't read him through the Force. 

He nodded, smiling broadly. "Yes. You may not have realized it, but when you saved this woman, you also saved your Supreme Leader. For that, I am very grateful. Please allow me to buy you a meal as a small token of my gratitude."

He stepped forward, and she took three large steps back, hating that she had revealed herself. "You are very kind, but there's no need. I know you aren't fond of Force users, so I will be on my way--"

"I insist. You just saved my life, and the whole galaxy owes you a debt of gratitude," said Hux, cutting her off. He pointed to a random table. "We can share a short repast here. It looks as though you were headed somewhere earlier, but you can hardly go now. You look shaken. How are you feeling?"

Rey really didn't want to talk to him or explain that she was nervous because she was near him, but she saw no way around it. Maz brought out a tray of hot nachos soon after, which she knew were Rey's weakness, so Rey chatted with the Supreme Leader for an hour, until she was done eating. 

"Thank you for the meal, sir. It was nice chatting, but I must be heading back to my farm. My animals must miss me," she said as politely as possible, standing. 

It was as though she had personally invited him along. His whole face lit up. "A farm? I've never visited one of those. I will personally accompany you so I may see more of this planet. Give me ten minutes, and I will be ready to set out with you," he said, standing and leaving a very generous tip for Maz. 

Outside the cantina, Hux retrieved his traveling gear for hunting Force users and contacted Captain Phasma.

"Supreme Leader? Have you found more Sith or enemies to torture?"

"Not quite, but soon," he said, an evil glint entering his eyes. "I have found our scapegoat. She's perfect. Trusting and untrained, so beautiful that all will initially love her when I present her as my bride-to-be."

"Have you proposed?" she asked, her vocoder making her sound less shocked. "Should I begin preparations for her?"

"I just met her, so no. But I will soon convince her. Begin the preparations, and continue torturing our newest visitor. The Resistance is becoming more bold and attacked me in broad daylight. I would've died were it not for that almost useless Jedi. We need more information," he said before ending the transmission on the encrypted line. 

While he grabbed his gear, Rey rushed to Maz. "How do I get rid of him? I don't understand why he's taking such an interest in me."

"I do," said Maz with a twinkle in her eye. "I imagine he's never met a truly good Force user before and wants to study you." Her face fell slightly when she added, "Or, he sees how good and beautiful you are, just like Ben did. You know he is still unmarried."

"I will  _ never _ love another," declared Rey, making Maz hug her.

"I know, child. I know and love you like you were my own daughter. However, if there was any way in which the Supreme Leader proved to be a good, worthy man...you could do worse. You could also ensure that Force users have a good name going forward. Just something to think about."

Rey gave her a knowing look. "Maz-"

"Would Ben really want you to be miserable the rest of your life?" 

Rey snorted and said farewell again to her surrogate mother as Hux returned. The pair traveled together in Hux's personal ship, and Rey spent the majority of the flight in the cockpit, admiring the care and design of the ship. Hux sat close by and answered all her mechanical questions. 

As they walked down the ramp to her farm, Hux's nose twitched, and he failed to hide his disdain for the smells of the country.

"The farm life isn't for everyone," commented Rey as they walked toward her home. 

"I see. The smell is growing worse," he said, at least until he heard a smushing noise.

Rey burst into laughter as both realized that Hux had stepped into bantha droppings. "That's why," she giggled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I thought it was a rock," he said in his defense. 

"It's fine. Come inside, and we’ll get you cleaned up. It’ll get rid of that awful smell," she said, motioning him toward her home.

He made no comment inside, simply followed her. "You seem very comfortable around me. No other Force user has been," he observed as they sat in her kitchen.

"I never access my abilities normally, so I don't notice much of a difference," she said with a shrug, taking his shoes.

"Would you wash my clothes as well?" he asked, taking them off slowly when she agreed. 

He acted like he was performing a show in unveiling each part of him. However, despite seeing him in peak athletic shape on top, Rey was unaffected. He could've been as built as Ben or as fat as Plutt, and she wouldn't have cared nor noticed. No one else was Ben. She took his clothes and chatted with him about her other humorous run-ins with bantha.

"Would you like any clothing to put on in the meantime?" she asked, secretly hoping he didn't so she could keep the smell of Ben on the clothes.

"No, I have other clothes packed. Or I can wait like this...if you don't mind," said Hux, glancing over her whole body, looking for something.

She shrugged again. "Your choice. I don't care. As long as you won't get sick. I'm going to make some dinner."

After twenty more minutes of her chatting idly about her bantha, she glanced over to her guest and realized he wasn't talking at all. Instead, he was staring at her incredulously. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, tapping a spoon on the pot. "Is it too soon to talk about bantha? I can stop."

He stared at her, befuddled. "Are you truly not affected by me?" he asked, standing to show off his lean figure. His voice rose slightly. "At all?"

"No. Why? Should I be?" she asked, turning back to her food.

"Every woman in the galaxy throws herself at my feet, seeking this kind of attention--"

"For the record, I didn't ask for any of this,” she interrupted, turning her head and waving her spoon. “ _ You _ insisted upon a meal and followed me here. You might as well be a bantha for how little interested I am in you."

He paled visibly. "May I ask why?"

She glanced at Ben's favorite pan and sniffed. "Because my true love died four years ago, and I will never love another."

He wilted at that. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said, sitting. 

She was too absorbed in her grief to note how his face transformed seconds later from awkward confusion to smug to concerned. 

"Thank you. I just want to live the rest of my life here in peace," she said, remembering herself and going back to cooking. 

He stood and patted her shoulder. "While that is noble to do, wouldn't your husband want you to move on and be happy?"

"He wasn't my husband," she snapped, trying to hide the tears that came whenever she heard that word. 

So many dreams of marriage were dashed that day, and she tried not to think about everything Ben promised. If she did, she became miserable.

"I'm sorry. Your true love," he amended in a soft tone. "Are you willing to give other men a chance?"

"No." She faced Hux with venom in her voice and bitterness in her face. "My parents abandoned me at a young age. He promised me he would never abandon me, but he did, like everyone else ever has. I will never risk my heart again."

He nodded and got down on one knee. "Then would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

She did a double-take. "Did you hear anything I just said? I barely know you. I will never love you."

"Whereas in most relationships these would be considerable drawbacks, in marrying me, they are a positive boon," he said, feathers ruffled but shaking it off as he stood. "You see, I am a busy man and have no time for love or romance. However, I need a wife, and I'm told that it would look better if she was a Force user."

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You seem happy without one."

"My advisors tell me I will be better received with one," he explained, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "The five year anniversary of the beginning of my rule is coming up, and I want to be wed by then."

"That's only a few months away! Why not pick one of the women who threw themselves at you?" she asked, hands going to her side.

He grinned. "None of them were as beautiful or saved my life."

She was clad in her normal white tunic with three very messy buns. She was anything but beautiful in that moment. Shaking her head, she dismissed him.

"You're laying it on thick, and it's not working," she said, going back to check on the meal.

"Noted," he said, chagrined. He persisted, though, brightening up. "Yet another reason why you're a good candidate: you call me out fearlessly, despite me being your ruler," he said, making her pause. 

It was then that she realized that she probably ought to kowtow to him, but that didn't seem right. "I stopped caring about what others thought of me a long time ago."

"It's a very valuable skill you need as the Supreme Leader's wife," he said, standing at attention. "And think of it this way: if you agree to marry me, you won't have to farm ever again."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I'd rather be a farmer."

He let out a long-suffering sigh and pinched his nose. "You are truly unique. I could use your mind and new way of thinking to improve the galaxy."

"You always did like utilizing the talents of all, except Force abilities," she commented dryly, picking up the pot and serving food for both. 

"Many cause chaos! There is no place for chaos in order," insisted Hux loudly. He cleared his throat, lowering his voice significantly when Rey gave him a look. "You, however, do not. You, I can tolerate, and you could give a good name to all Jedi--"

"I'm not a Jedi. I never trained as one," she clarified, placing the pot in the sink when done. "I'm just a Force user."

"I like you more for it," he said, taking her hand. "You could convince me to show more leniency to those like you. You could repair the reputation of Force users and encourage myself -- not to mention the rest of the galaxy -- to trust your kind again. Is that not a noble reason to marry, instead of love?"

"It feels like betraying my love," she said firmly, even if a part of her longed to change his mind. "I'm sorry."

He rubbed the back of her hand, his voice smoother than honey. "You know, there is still a small possibility you could learn to care for another. I think we would suit well, and I always treasured the hope that one day, I could find love in a practical relationship. We could do it together and protect the galaxy. What do you say?"

Internally, she rolled her eyes at him. "I think you're still laying it on thick and need to find another Force user," she said dismissively as he looked put out at being called out once more. "Let's eat."

“What are we having?” he asked, staring at the dish with distaste. 

She smirked, glad that Ben wasn’t here to witness what had become her normal meal. “Ration bars, ration squares, food portions, more rations-”

“Have you got anything without rations in it?” he asked, not hiding his lack of desire to eat the food.

“Well, I haven’t gone to the village yet to get some produce, so no,” she said with a noncommittal shrug. “You could always leave instead.”

“I’ll eat this,” he said quickly, grimacing through the whole meal. When it was done, he asked, “May I visit tomorrow to convince you?" 

"Sure, but you're not going to change my mind," she said, still shocked that he persisted, even after having her terrible food.

What she didn't realize about him was that he was a very stubborn man. He had always gotten what he wanted, playing the long game and thinking ten steps ahead to ensure his victory. He wanted to be the most brilliant inventor, so he did so. He wanted to lead, so he used and led a ragtag group of people to get ahead until he got access to the only person who mattered - Snoke. He wanted Rey now, and he would do all he had to in order to wear her down as he did everyone else to get what he wanted. 

And wear her down he did. He visited daily, asking about her and her life. Watching her perform her chores and giving her items to assist in her tasks. Telling her his struggles as a leader. 

Through it all, Rey learned to respect him for his mind, for he was a great thinker. He had many good, practical reasons to marry her, and eventually, her practical side was appealed to enough to accept his proposal. On that day, she guiltily put a mental wall up against where Ben’s thoughts and feelings should’ve been. She couldn’t bear even his Force presence seeing her agree to Hux’s outrageous proposal.

Ben had been silent for so long. She already knew her heart would never recover. Her life was empty, and she was growing restless on the farm. It was time for change.

"For once, I will agree to marry you," she said, her heart turning to ice. "With the understanding that I will never love you and expect to have all matters involving Force users discussed with me first before you do anything. Do we understand each other?"

He grinned. "You have my word."

"I'm only doing this to prove that some Force users are good, not evil. It will be a purpose I can live for, besides mourning my lost love," she said, making Hux tense up. "I will do it in honor of him."

"So long as you accept me," he said, pulling out a ring. "Thank you."

As he took her hand and placed a ring on it, Millie crawled down his arm and settled herself on Rey's forearm, much to the shock of both. As Hux stood dumbfounded, Rey's face lit up like she had seen a baby. 

She took to talking in a high-pitched voice as she examined the dry skin. "Aww, aren't you the sweetest thing! What do you like to eat?"

"Ysalamiri aren't supposed to move! How did you do that?" he spouted, immediately taking Millie back. "She hisses at anyone who isn't me."

"Clearly she trusts me. She has good taste," said Rey smugly, shrugging her shoulders.

After making arrangements with another local farmer to take care of her animals, Rey followed Hux to the  _ Supremacy _ . She had never been onboard a dreadnought before, but she liked it initially. 

The artificial light wasn't too grating on the eyes, and the constant temperature in the climate-controlled ship was nice. The constant sounds created by Stormtroopers marching became harmless background noise, and the sound of the engines running lulled Rey to sleep. Her quarters were spacious, almost the size of her home on the farm, and she had excellent food, even if it felt like she was constantly being watched as she walked down every long corridor or entered a meeting room.

It was so different from home, even if she missed the outdoors. She felt as though she lived in a gilded cage of durasteel, constantly being summoned since life as the significant other of the Supreme Leader was more than she expected. There were constant meetings for security and other matters, and he insisted upon sharing every meal with her, asking her thoughts upon each debriefing they attended, even if there was nothing about Force users. 

When she wasn't doing all that, she also had to learn etiquette and how to defend herself properly, as she would become a high-profile target as his wife. Her wardrobe of neutral colors and cheap fabrics was replaced with vivid gowns of red, purple, black, and more. She was learning so much about fashion in addition to everything else. 

Because of that, Hux gave her a lady servant, Rose Tico, besides tea chats with Captain Phasma, the head of the guard and Hux's right hand woman. 

Rey and Captain Phasma never got along, mostly because neither trusted the other. Phasma always rubbed Rey wrong, whether because she liked to make little digs at Rey for being so naive, or because she had six fingers that she waved around to order her underlings about, using one finger to flip back the mouth hole on her helmet. 

Where both Hux and Phasma wore uniforms, each took it to a different level. Hux wore the First Order insignia on all his clothes and uniforms, and everything was neatly pressed and in place in his staid black. Phasma dressed like a Mandalorian, down to the beskar armor and ever present helmet she never removed. Rey could never be comfortable with her because she wouldn’t even show her face. 

Rose was different. She wore the First Order officer’s dark uniform proudly, and she spoke well of Hux and how much good he had brought to the galaxy. Rose was literal sunshine and loved repairing mechanical things as much as she knew how to use a taser.

"Do you know how hard it is to schedule time with you?" asked Rose after one particular practice. "I'm glad you already know so much about self-defense, or else you'd be woefully unable to do something if you were attacked. Three lessons in two months! But you know everything."

Practicing self-defense was the only time Rey wore pants, and she loved every minute of it. She could cross her legs as she sat and thought. "About normal combat, yes," said Rey, finally noticing that as well, and more. She tapped her chin. "Nothing about the Force. I wonder why."

Hux was doing everything in his power to make her trust him, so she trusted him even less as a result. She got the sinking feeling the lack of self-defense lessons was on purpose, as was anything related to the Force.

Regardless that he was immune to such attacks, he still didn't try to encourage her.

“I think he’s keeping me busy on purpose,” said Rey as she got up and picked up a metal staff, making Rose gasp.

“No! He wouldn’t do that. He plans your schedule to help prepare you best. Perhaps he realizes that national affairs are more important, and you’ll always have a guard with you anyway.”

“Then why even ask me to take lessons to begin with? To pay me lip service and make it sound like he wants me to learn about the Force? How will I learn here anyway?” she asked, throwing down the staff in disappointment.

"You should talk to Master Luke! I think he is free right now, and we still have some time left," said Rose, leading Rey toward the man's chambers. "He's very old and grumpy."

"But who is he? I've never heard of him before," said Rey as they walked. “I’ve heard of Legion Leia, but she’s gone. Even then I knew little about her besides her once being powerful.”

Rose froze in place. "You truly don't know?" When Rey looked on blankly, Rose inhaled long, ready to share her gossip. "Well, he's the son of Anakin Skywalker, the greatest Force user of all time. Anakin was employed by Emperor Palpatine as his personal guard."

"So Luke is really powerful, too," guessed Rey, making Rose nod.

"Yes, but it's wasted on him. When Anakin's wife gave birth to twins, his son, Luke, was chosen to become a student of the Force, studying all aspects of it from books. A priest of the Force is what he became. His sister, Legion Leia, showed an aptitude for warfare like her father, so she was groomed and kept as Palpatine's next guard, at least until he was killed by Snoke. Then she became Snoke's guard because Snoke threatened to kill Luke and Leia's husband, while Luke continued reading."

"So he could teach me much about the Force," said Rey, getting excited as the two entered a lift. 

Rose nodded, waiting to speak until they were in a sterile hall again. "Yes, even if he and his sister can't access the Force anymore. Legion Leia was fired by Hux some months ago since she was useless, but Luke was kept around because he can answer all questions Hux has about the Force."

"Poor woman," said Rey, feeling bad for Leia. "I can't believe Hux actually neutralized her abilities."

"It'll happen to you, too, just as it has to them. He just drains you of them, or so I'm told," warned Rose as she stopped at a door at the end of the hallway with almost nothing else around. "But you don't need them, right? Hux can do anything, really."

"It's the principle of the matter more than anything," said Rey before Rose announced them to Luke.

When he came to the door, Rey was taken aback. As old and grizzled as he looked, it was only made worse by the cast-down, hopeless look in his blue eyes, as though Hux were slowly draining him of life and the Force. 

He wore a white shirt with a sand-colored vest over it, and his robes were a darker, earthier shade. "Ah, Rey. You're impossible to find. I've tried setting up several meetings, and I'm always told you have to reschedule."

"What?" cried Rey, face turning red. "I never did that! I've  _ wanted  _ to have meetings with someone Force sensitive!"

Rose blushed and excused herself as Luke pulled Rey into his quarters. Rey had never felt more comfortable in one place on the ship before. It was filled with life, including a large bush and viney plants that stretched across every flat surface in the room and each corner housing a table covered in real books, piles of earth, and ancient artifacts.

He also had the comfiest chairs in the whole ship. When they were seated, Luke offered her some Thala siren milk. "You didn't know I wanted to meet with you?" he asked, pouring himself a teacup full of the green milk. 

"No. Why do you want to meet with me?" she replied, refusing the drink. 

"Hux hates all Force users, but for some reason, he likes and protects you." Luke drained his cup, smacking his lips afterward. Leaning back, he observed her closely. "I am curious what made you special."

"I hate to disappoint you, but it's a marriage of convenience," she explained, taking some fruit from a plate matching the cups. "He wants to look good by marrying a Force user who does the right thing, especially since I saved him. Neither of us love one another."

"He spends enough time with you to make it appear that way," suggested Luke thoughtfully, leaning on his elbows. "You are all he talks about these days. Who are you?"

"I'm nobody. I was born on Jakku before my family brought me to Chandrila and abandoned me," she said bitterly, looking away. 

He nodded in understanding. "You're somebody now. Why did you come to see me?" 

She sighed, deciding to tell him the short version. "Because I know how to protect myself, except using the Force. I know nothing about it, but now I want to learn." In a quieter voice, she added, "Especially since Hux is up to something and trying to prevent me from seeing you or Rose."

Luke took a deep breath. "He is always plotting. I have studied him since I met him, and he thinks five steps ahead. He compensates for his lack of Force sensitivity in many other ways, and you are his newest pawn." Shaking his head, he murmured, "It seems I must teach you. I wish Leia were here."

"Your sister?" she asked, her eyes deep pools of hazel curiosity. "What happened to her?"

"The same thing that happened to me and will happen to you: Hux," he replied, standing. "What do you know about the Force?"

She followed behind him. "It's a power that Jedi have that lets them control people and...make things float."

He facepalmed before turning. "Impressive. Every word in that sentence was wrong. The Force moves between all things, affecting everything."

"I don't follow," she said, moving to sit when he pointed to a chair.

He paced in front of her. "Hux is so disconcerting to me because you can't use any Force abilities near him."

"But I moved large debris near him! How can that be?" asked Rey in disbelief. "Up close I couldn't read him."

He paused, placing his palm against his forehead. "Which is the problem. I've studied his blood and DNA, and there's nothing extraordinary about him. He should be affected, but he's not. I haven't been able to do anything around him since I came aboard this ship, and Leia was neutralized the moment they were in the same room. Hux has criticized and told us to our faces so many times that we're powerless that--"

"You believe it?" she asked, gaping in shock. "Just like you believe he can't be affected by the Force? What about me?"

"I think he wants to be near you to drain you like he does us. It's the only explanation I've been able to conceive. I know nothing else," said Luke, his face in his hands. "I'm trapped, and I miss Leia and Han. I've trained a little with Leia, and I keep waiting for an opportunity to have my revenge on Hux for what he's done to my family."

"One day soon, you could. You just need some help," she said, making him look at her with new eyes. "There's something odd about all this. In the meantime, could you tell me what the Force actually is?"

Rey didn't leave Luke's quarters for several more hours. As a result, she didn't sleep much, which was unfortunate because that was the day of the official announcement of her being engaged to Hux. Worse yet, she was wearing black to match Hux, so she looked even more pale.

"You don't look well, my desert flower. Did you sleep well last night? May I assist you?" asked Hux right before the announcement of their wedding in one month's time. 

For the last two weeks, Hux had been using various pet names with her, and she had thought nothing of them. However, after Luke mentioned it, she paid more attention to Hux, who did seem genuinely distressed. 

When had that happened?

"No," she answered, touching his arm briefly to test out a theory. He was looking directly at her face, and its intensity reminded her of Ben. Her plan worked. His look softened slightly at her initiation of contact. "I learned some new self-defense moves last night, and I stayed up too late wanting to practice."

He nodded. "You are very diligent. The galaxy will love you."

Surprised, she wasn't sure how to take his compliment. She couldn't respond back because they made their announcement right after that, but as soon as they finished, he escorted her back to her chamber.

"You performed well. The lessons are helping," he praised, smiling. "It is four weeks until our wedding. I'm counting down the days."

She glared at him. "You're still laying it on too thick."

"I was being serious!" he protested, a beseeching look in his eyes. Seconds later, he recollected himself and coughed, his voice quieter. "My apologies. Will you ever accept a compliment from me?"

"Probably not," she answered honestly. 

"I'll make you yet," he vowed, taking her hand in both of his. "Speaking of, what would you like for a wedding gift?"

"Nothing," she said, removing herself and walking ahead of him to end the conversation. "It feels dishonest. I'm not getting you anything."

"I don't want anything but you," he said gallantly, quickly catching up. "Is there nothing you truly desire? Something besides material things? Knowledge? I can find anything."

She stopped, thinking about her conversation with Luke and tapping her chin. "There is one thing."

His eyes lit up. "I knew it. Name it."

"I want to know who my parents are and why they abandoned me," she stated, staring him down. "That's it."

"Done."

He tried to kiss her hand, but she pulled away. He pouted but didn't try anything further. For the next several days, he and his guards were constantly nearby. He seemed insistent upon discussing her family further, but she refused.

One night, a week after the announcement, Rose came to her quarters. 

"Rose! It's good to see you. Let me show you what I've been practicing for the past few hours," said Rey, putting down the sacred Jedi texts that Luke had given her. "I'm getting much better at concentrating and using my abilities since talking to Luke. Thank you for taking me to him."

After a small demonstration, Rose asked in disbelief, "This is all you've done tonight? I thought your schedule had you with Phasma, not me."

Rey frowned and dug out her schedule on her datapad. "No. I'm clear all night. Tomorrow I visit Phasma."

Rose peeked over her shoulder. "That is totally different from the one I was given. Oh dear. Hux really is trying to isolate you. I didn't want to believe it." She bit her lip, and she headed for the door. "Come with me. There's someone you should meet in a holding cell while she's still there and not in the Pit."

Rey followed, in awe of how much Rose knew. "The Pit?" questioned Rey as they walked.

Rose kept her voice down, waiting until a BB-9E astromech droid passed them to tell her, "Yes, the Pit of Despair. Phasma likes to torture anyone being questioned, and right now, it's a Force user."

Cold dread settled in Rey's stomach, knowing that Hux had lied to her. She hadn't been able to prove it before, but now she could, even if she hated that someone was being tortured. It was one of her few conditions, and her blood boiled as she followed Rose to the second lowest level of the dreadnought. 

As Rose flirted with the guard, Rey snuck in, amazed to see a woman dressed all in white lying on a cot.

"Who are you?" asked Rey, surprised when the woman didn't jump.

The mystery Jedi sat up and observed her. "I'm Ahsoka Tano. You must be Rey, the traitor."

"What? No! I'm not a traitor," Rey insisted hotly. She stepped closer, and so did Ahsoka.

"Both Hux and Phasma have mentioned you on occasion, how despite them persecuting all Force users, you're marrying Hux. That makes you a traitor. I didn't think they'd tell you about their dirty little secret, though," said Ahsoka as she approached Rey.

"They didn't tell me. Someone else who doesn't trust him told me because I want to learn more about the Force," said Rey, noticing odd, red circles on Ahsoka's skin. "Why were you ever brought here?"

"Before Hux reigned, a city on the planet Corvus was run by corrupt leaders. I had just finished cleaning it out when Hux's guards showed up, telling me I had ‘disturbed the peace’ and was needed for 'questioning'. Been here since," replied Ahsoka, folding her arms with a hmph across her chest. 

"I'm sorry I just discovered you right now. I will speak to him after this to have him release you," said Rey before giving Ahsoka a pleading look. "However, I must ask one thing of you. Hux is planning something with me, and I need to know anything that you can tell me to fight back."

"How can I trust you?" asked Ahsoka skeptically.

"You can't,” said Rey honestly, causing Ahsoka to narrow her eyes. “You shouldn't, since I have no plan for defeating him yet. However, you have to believe me that I don't trust him," said Rey, coming as close to the electrified bars as she could go without being shocked by them.

The older woman studied Rey for a few moments. When she made up her mind, she admitted, "I've read his thoughts when he was leaving the cell once. He's only using you as a scapegoat and reason to hunt down every Force user in the galaxy. It's been his plan from the beginning."

All the air whooshed from Rey, and she leaned against the wall, feeling weak. In a small voice, she asked, "I have to do something, but what?"

She had been passionate about her farm, her porgs, and Ben. In the end, everything still left her or died, and she was left alone. She invested her heart, and she had refused to give it to Hux. Now, she was glad she had. However, it raised a new concern: how to deal with him?

She had to get involved, and she dreaded doing so. She was sure it would only lead to more pain and suffering on her part, and she was tired of it.

Ahsoka’s clear voice pulled Rey from her musings. "You must fight. If you want to fight him with the Force, remove Millicent. She's repelling the Force. That's why all the red goon squad members have a ysalamiri lizard as well," explained Ahsoka, motioning to where the lizards always sat. "The lizards have a radius in which anything related to the Force is repelled, and Hux is using that to convince people like us that we're powerless. Don't believe it."

Rey gaped in astonishment, the possibilities whirring in her mind. "But Luke said--"

"Luke has never lived anywhere but inside the Chandrila fortification and this ship. He knows  _ nothing _ ." Ahsoka leaned in expectantly. "I, however, have been to the homeworld of those lizards and seen them up close. They hate moving and leaving their tree, though."

"Millicent went onto my hand once. Maybe she'll do it again," mused Rey, at least until Ahsoka stared. 

"How did you do it? Not even locals can do that. Remove the lizard at all costs," said Ahsoka as someone knocked on the door.

Rey recognized it as Rose's signal to scram, so the pair said their goodbyes. 

"And Rey. There is a Resistance out there fighting Hux. They're small and need your help. Find them."

Rey didn’t want to fight. Not with others. She’d rather face Hux alone. 

She bowed slightly. "I'm not sure, but I'll do my best. Thanks for your help," said Rey before leaving with Rose. 

As they came to her floor, Rey sent Rose in a different direction. "Go find Luke. Tell him that Hux uses the lizards to repel the Force within a certain radius, not himself. Luke will understand. Then, tell him about the prisoner. She doesn’t deserve to be there, and he can help."

Rose nodded excitedly and ran off. Rey entered her room and fell asleep soon after, wondering what the Resistance was. It puzzled her when she woke up, giving it more thought as she changed into a red dress. After she ate breakfast alone for once, a Stormtrooper came to her door. 

"FN-2187 reporting. The Supreme Leader wants to see you. Will you please follow me?"

Usually Hux came to see her or had higher ups lead her. This time, it was a lowly Stormtrooper. Sensing something was amiss, she checked the Stormtrooper's intentions, discovering he was simply nervous. 

“Say, you don’t happen to have six fingers, do you?” asked the Stormtrooper, checking out Rey’s hand.

She gave him a weird look. “No. Why?”

He stopped momentarily. “Well, my sister created a lightsaber, and a six-fingered woman came for it and killed my sister when she demanded a fair price. I have sworn revenge on her.”

Rey had never heard anything like  _ that  _ from a Stormtrooper. She tilted her head. “What kind of Stormtrooper are you?”

“An oddball. One with good aim and the best fighting skills,” he replied proudly as they walked.

“You’ll need it if you want to defeat Captain Phasma,” said Rey quietly, thinking back on her tea parties with Phasma. “I believe she does; though I imagine you’ve worked under her and know that by now.”

“Of course! But it never hurts to check others first,” he said as the lift opened. “After you.”

Something didn’t feel right, but she couldn’t explain why. She puzzled over it as they traveled.

\---------------

_ "This has gotten slightly better, but there's still no fighting! What's the deal with the trooper? Is Rey going to fall in love with Hux and save the galaxy with their love?" asked Grogu. "He seems to like her." _

_ Din put the holobook down. "Seems like it. You ready for a snack, kid?"  _

_ The story was put on hold once more, and Din smiled, knowing what came next. The true adventure was about to begin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 2 chapter day!


	4. A Space Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let there by rhyming and banter

_ _

_ “What does Hux want with Rey now? Did he find her parents?” asked Grogu once they were tucked under his blankets. _

_ “Hang on, squirt. You’re about to find out. It’s better than that,” said Din, scratching his son under his ear. _

\---------------

“We’re not going to his quarters?” asked Rey when they passed the usual spot for meeting her intended.

“No. We’re going to the hangar. It’s...a surprise,” said the Stormtrooper as he walked beside her. It was as they entered the hangar that he tensed up, starting to mutter, “Stay calm. Stay calm.”

“I  _ am  _ calm,” responded Rey with some confusion, stopping to look for Hux.

“I was talking to myself,” said FN-2187, pointing toward an unknown WTK-85A interstellar transport. “This way.” Was Hux giving her her own ship? If so, why something so old? She followed until they were almost to the open ramp, at which point his feelings turned triumphant. “Turn here.”

Something was wrong.

She stopped, refusing to go onboard. “I don’t understand.”

He put up his hands, saying pleadingly, “We’re almost there. If you could-”

“You’re lying to me, and there are many around here who would hear me if I scream for help,” she said, hands going to her red-clad hips.

He sighed, hands going to his blaster. “Listen carefully. If you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here.”

She blinked rapidly, looking between him and the ship. “What?”

“This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape, along with a few of my friends,” he said, pointing toward the ship. “But we need to go  _ now. _ ”

“Are you with the Resistance?” she whispered, leaning in.

Rey felt his surprise through the Force. It was almost convenient. 

“Get on with it,” demanded an impatient female voice on the transport. “We haven’t got all day for niceties, Finn.”

“Look, I don’t want to threaten you, so will you just come onboard with me quietly?” asked Finn, stepping between Rey and escaping. “We’re trying to help you.”

“He is. I don’t care,” said the same woman from earlier, showing herself at the top of the ramp. Dressed head to toe in a red bodysuit and a golden helmet, she raised her pair of E-851 blaster pistols. “Now get up here. Chewie, help them.”

Rey turned her head just in time to see a Wookiee reach for her neck. Seconds later, she was out cold, falling limply into Chewie’s arms as he carried her onboard. As the ramp closed, the woman in red ripped off a piece of clothing from an old Rebellion uniform that hung nearby and let it fall onto the hangar.

“Why did you do that?” asked Finn, taking off his helmet. “Now they’ll know who we are.”

“That’s the point,” groaned the woman, clearly the leader of this little mission. “We’ve hidden in the shadows for long enough; it’s time Hux learned that the Resistance is done playing games, starting by taking his bride-to-be and converting her to our side.”

“”But Zorii, how is she going to like us if we did that to her?” asked the pilot from his seat. “I think we should wake her up.”

“You think, Dameron?” called Zorii dismissively. “Your head’s stuck in the cockpit. You don’t count. I didn’t hire you to think.”

“But what if she doesn’t cooperate?” asked Finn as Dameron started the ship and took off.

Zorii shrugged. “If she doesn’t cooperate, then we’ll kill her. Either way, we achieve our goal like we told Holdo we would, and you do your job.” 

Taking off her helmet, she surveyed Rey, now lying on a bedroll as Chewie stood steadfastly beside her, an orange and white BB8 droid chirping and circling them. Finn, however, was eyeing Rey nervously, hands twitching.

“Which is?” he asked.

“I’ve hired you to help me defeat the greatest evil there is. We’re starting a war. It’s a very prestigious line of work, with a long and glorious tradition,” stated Zorii before joining Dameron in the cockpit. “Grab me when she wakes up.”

A little later, Rey sat up, and Chewie handed her some bread. When he asked her how her head felt, she responded, “It doesn’t hurt.”

“You understand what that thing is saying?” asked Finn, now fully changed into normal clothes. “I’ve been traveling with these guys a month, and I still have no idea.”

“That’s because you’re focused on your craft, master fighter and bounty hunter,” said Zorii, stepping into the main space. “That’s why I asked you to join us.”

Rey stood quickly, going to the leader of the crew. “And just what exactly are we doing? Why am I here?”

Zorii cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. “As you already guessed, we’re with the Resistance. We’re trying to stop the man you’re about to marry, Armitage  _ Hugs _ , so that we can have true peace once more.”

The whole crew snickered at her nickname for Hux. Rey wanted to smile but stayed on task.

“If it’s only this small group, you’ll never succeed,” said Rey, pointing vaguely. She could sacrifice her life to defeat Hux, but she didn't want anyone else to have to. “I know Hux. He will come. He has hyperspace tracking, and he will find us in a matter of hours. I guarantee it. You’re on a suicide mission trying to separate me from him.”

“That’s what you’d like to think,” cackled Zorii, rubbing her hands together. “That’s what we want him to think as well. He’ll come, and he’ll be utterly destroyed when the woman he loves declares she hates him.”

“He doesn’t love me,” protested Rey, beginning to look for a way to escape. When she eyed an escape pod, she took a small step toward it.

“The way he looked at you, Jedi, during the announcement, the entire galaxy believes he loves you. There are already bets in Canto Bight about when you’ll give birth to your first son with him.”

The image was something out of Rey’s nightmares, and she momentarily forgot about her goal to escape, too determined to stand up for the man who abandoned her years ago. As her hands fisted at her sides and body tensed, several loose objects floated in the air, including the droid, all aimed at Zorii. 

“Take. That. Back,” snarled Rey, fingers curling in on themselves. “I will  _ never  _ have children with that man.”

“Uh, Rey? You okay?” tried Finn, only for her to turn on him with an equally threatening death glare, objects edging toward him.

"Obviously not," quipped Poe, more worried about his droid.

“No. Say what you will of Hux, but never assume I love him or will...copulate with him," replied Rey with disgust, all the objects falling. 

Chewie asked her if she truly didn’t love him, and Rey nodded, remembering her purpose once more and stepping backward.

“So you’ll publicly denounce him in front of the whole galaxy?” asked Zorii, eyes gleaming with plans.

“No. Hux knows I don’t love him, but I can help him lead better,” said Rey, deciding to see if that would change their minds so they would take her back.

It didn’t. All of them laughed at her, Finn leaning against Chewie for support as he slapped his knee. Rey huffed in annoyance. She didn’t fully believe it herself, but the fact that they responded like that reminded her yet again of the lies he had told so far. 

Hux spoke of gifts and trust, but he delivered nothing of the sort, only lying and plotting behind her back. Still, she feared what would happen to these people when Hux found them. Despite barely knowing them, she didn’t want them getting hurt, especially when she could do it from the inside.

“Look, Jedi, he may love you, but he’s not going to stop his search to destroy all Force users like you and Finn just for you,” said Zorii, waving at Finn. “He’s slowly removing everyone more powerful than him.”

“And he’s putting us all out of work,” called Dameron, “blocking all the trade routes I use to smuggle Zorii’s weapons.”

"I was an honest arms dealer and occasional smuggler before all this, just like Poe smuggled stuff with me," explained Zorii, pointing at him. "I used to take breaks at home on Kijimi, but not once the First Order came for good. They destroyed Chewie’s home planet, along with mine." Her dark look chilled Rey. “All to bring order, when he’s only abusing the people and natural resources. He needs to be stopped. You should join us.”

“He’s going to kill you because of me; I’m not worth it. Please understand,” pleaded Rey, holding up her hands. “He has worked so hard to make this marriage happen, and it will infuriate him-”

“Good! That’s what we want! I want him to seethe and declare war on us, so we can defeat him with our arsenal,” interrupted Zorii, eyeteeth glinting in the light. “I have resources and friends, and I've employed them all to make this Resistance succeed under Commander Holdo’s direction. Hugs will feel our wrath, just as we have suffered under his. Even if I die, as long as I die trying to kill him, I’m satisfied.”

“I will not rest until I have revenge for my sister,” declared Finn, standing up and igniting his lightsaber. Rey admired it from a distance, having heard much of them from Luke. “When I finally meet this Captain Phasma, I will say, ‘Hello. My name is Finn Storm. You killed my sister. Prepare to die.’”

“We’re all ready to die, Rey. The question is: are you as well?” queried Dameron from his seat. “We’re ready to sacrifice to save what we love.”

“All that I love is dead,” said Rey bitterly, going to a chair and burying her face in her hands to hide her tears.

Not long after, Chewie came over, offering her comfort with an embrace and some food. 

"Oh, buck up, Jedi," said Zorii dismissively, walking away.

"I'm not a Jedi," spat Rey, staring at the food.

"But you'd rather die," observed Finn, cringing when he saw Rey duck her head.

Seeing the tense situation, Dameron said lightly, "Because the end is nigh!"

Finn perked up and grinned at his friend. "It makes me want to sigh."

"But I'm not ready to say goodbye!" cried Dameron dramatically, making Rey giggle.

Finn put a hand to his chest. "Nor am I!"

"Enough of that!" grumbled Zorii, even as Rey burst into laughter.

"Poe, are there asteroids ahead?" asked Finn.

"If there are, we'll all be dead!"

"No more rhymes now. I mean it," commanded the leader of the crew.

Finn reached into his bag. "Does anybody want a peanut?"

As Zorii attempted to tear her hair out as she walked to Poe, he pulled out of hyperspace and checked for other ships. Rey stood up, eyeing the escape pod once more. Finn, however, came by, twirling his lightsaber.

"As soon as we take care of you, I'm going to exact revenge on Captain Phasma, and I have you to thank," said Finn, bowing slightly. "If there's anything I can do to help…"

"May I see your lightsaber? I've never held one before," she said, putting her hand out curiously.

He grinned, excited to show off his knowledge. Handing it to her, he enthused, "Sure! Press this button here to turn it on, but be careful. It cuts through anything except beskar."

Rey's face fell. "Phasma's armor is made of beskar." 

Almost all of Phasma’s body was covered in beskar, save for the joints on the body, the eye areas, and mouthpiece on her helmet. She was virtually impenetrable. 

"It is of little concern. I'm still going to kill her to have revenge for my sister," said Finn as he watched her turn it on and twirl it. He stepped back until she turned it off.

"Good. Here's your weapon back," she said, trying to hand it to him.

"No need. I'll just call it," said Finn, reaching out a hand.

To Rey's surprise, it went straight to him. Tucking away that information for later, she thanked him again before he headed toward the cockpit.

“We'll reach the Cliffs of Insanity on Crait in no time. Why are you doing that?" asked Zorii with annoyance as Poe continued to look around for other ships.

Poe looked back solemnly and went back into hyperspace to begin lightspeed skipping. "Making sure nobody's following us. Rey did mention Hux has hyperspace tracking."

Zorii scoffed. "That would be inconceivable."

Rey tried again to warn them. "Despite what you think, you will be caught. And when you are, the Supreme Leader will see you all publicly executed."

"Of all the necks on this ship, Jedi, the one you should be worried about is your own," retorted Zorii, watching Poe drop out of hyperspace near Dagobah before jumping back in. "Stop doing that! We can all relax. It's almost over."

"Are you sure nobody is following us?" asked Poe, continuing to lightspeed skip as Rey crept closer to the escape pod, not noticing the asteroid belt they had entered. 

"As I told you, it would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways, inconceivable," insisted Zorii with a huff. "No one in the Resistance followed us, and Hugs would've had to have caught onto us much sooner to track us to get here so fast." She leaned against a wall. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"I happened to look behind us, and somebody is there," said Poe evenly. 

"What?" screeched the whole crew, most rushing forward to see.

Except for Rey. 

"What a piece of junk!" cried Finn as Chewie's hands fisted at his side, staring intently at the new ship.

"Probably some smuggler trying to hide from the First Order," said Zorii, eyeing the ship on their scanners, "in an asteroid belt."

The next thing they heard was a clicking noise as the escape pod opened, and Rey jumped in. As soon as all of them started to rush forward, she put out her hands, freezing them in place.

"Rey! What are you doing?" asked Finn worriedly. "We're on the same side!"

"Which is why you need to let me go," declared Rey, settling in. "The Resistance should focus on winning back territory from the First Order. I can be on the inside, finding his plans and thwarting them before finally killing him."

As Chewie roared for her not to go, she shook her head. 

"You don't understand. The Resistance needs all of you more than it needs me. I don't care about living," she said. "Save yourselves for the big battle. I'm not worth it."

"But it's dangerous out there!" shouted Poe.

"And you're more useful on the outside! You'll be a beacon of hope for all of the galaxy," said Finn, straining against his restraints.

Rey glared at them. "There is no hope for me. My love and reason to live is gone. I can help more away from you. Goodbye."

Depressing the button, the escape pod closed on her. Rey glanced nervously at the passing asteroid and hoped Hux wasn't far behind. Letting go of her hold on the crew, she waved farewell, all screaming for her not to go to her doom.

\-------------

_ "She doesn't escape and die via asteroids at this time," interrupted Din.  _

_ "What?" asked Grogu, cocking his head as he released the Force stranglehold he had on all the covers.  _

_ "The asteroids don't get her. I'm explaining it to you because you look nervous," stated Din, rubbing his son's shoulders lovingly.  _

_ "I wasn't nervous," protested Grogu, trying to hide it. "Maybe I was a little concerned, but that's not the same thing." _

_ "We can stop now if you want," said Din with a straight face, brightening when the child responded.  _

_ "You could read a little more if you want." _

_ "Sure, kid." _

_ As he reread parts, Grogu encouraged him along, having him skip over everything from before. As soon as he found the next part, Grogu slipped his short arms around Din’s midsection, tensing with concern for Rey. _

\--------

As she pressed the eject button, she prepared for a jarring exit. To her horror, the gears on the pod jammed, just as a gigantic asteroid flew past where she would've been had she left. She sighed in relief, and Chewie broke the door on the pod and wrenched her out, holding her against his chest as he asked her to reconsider.

Seeing no other means to escape for now, she decided to wait until they arrived on Crait. She could escape more easily and find another ship there. Letting herself be led to a chair, she plopped down into it.

"Alright. I'll go with you to Crait."

Zorii sounded smug. "Good."

"The unknown ship is getting closer with each stop we make," said Poe, skipping ahead again. 

"He is no concern of ours. If you'd stop testing him, he wouldn't be gaining on us," pointed out Zorii as Poe made a final jump. "How much longer to Crait?"

"Not long now," said Poe, eyes ahead.

"Good. Once we're on Crait, we'll head to the old Rebel base, one that Hux used a long time ago. We're going to remind him of his roots that he abandoned," said Zorii, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

Soon after, Poe steered them out of hyperspace for the last time. "Look! That ship is right on top of us!"

Rey came forward, finally observing the small freighter. 

"Whoever it is, they're too late. See?" stated Zorii, pointing to the salt-covered cliffs ahead after breaking the atmosphere. "The Cliffs of Insanity. Hurry up." 

"I'm trying."

As Poe prepared to land at the edge of the cliff, Zorii shook his shoulder. "Change of plans. Land this bucket of bolts at the bottom of the cliff and lead our unwanted guest there, too. We'll shoot him out of the sky before he reaches the cliff or the base. Chewie can carry us up the cliff. Finn, go to the laser cannons."

Rey watched as the team worked in tandem, calling out positions and shooting as they led the unknown freighter in circles near the cliff, before finally landing a shot on the ship trailing them. As the other ship lost altitude, they landed their own near the large rope that had been set up by the Rebels a long time ago.

Zorii pointed to each as she indicated where they should go. "Dameron, stay with the ship. Once you confirm that our mystery guest isn't following us anymore, fly to the base and meet us there. Chewie, you're carrying the rest of us up the cliff, pronto."

Chewie kept glancing at the incoming ship with a mixture of longing and concern before he finally shook his head. He strapped on a large harness, and the other three all grabbed onto or wedged themselves into straps attached to the harness. As he made the harrowing climb up the rope, Rey was amazed at his strength and at how quickly he moved. 

"That ship following us really is garbage," observed Rey, watching the ship land.

"It's no worse than the  _ Bestoon Legacy, _ " said Finn, pointing to their ship.

"It was abandoned on Pasaana. Finders keepers," commented Zorii with a shake of her head. "Keep going, Chewie. We're almost halfway there. Rey, can you use the Force to make us weigh less?"

Rey looked positively incensed. "That's not how the Force works!"

"But I've seen Finn cushion his landings before! That's the same thing," insisted Zorii, gesticulating wildly. 

In their distraction and haste, the three didn't notice that a helmeted man wearing all black exited the Corellian YT-series light freighter. His black cape billowed around him as he stole aboard Zorii's ship.

Poe appeared seconds later with a blaster. "Hold it right there, buddy. Who are you?"

A gloved hand reached out, and Poe gasped for air as he suddenly found himself in a Force choke. "The better question is: who are you, and what are you doing with Rey?" asked the unknown man, his voice sounding even more fierce through the vocoder. "Don't lie to me, or I'll kill you."

Poe's eyes widened comically at the mention of Rey. "How did you know about her-"

"You didn't answer my question!" thundered the masked figure. He squeezed tighter before releasing Poe from the choke hold, only to capture his entire body in a Force hold. 

Poe sucked in large gulps of air now that he could breathe again. "I'm Poe Dameron! I'm with the Resistance! We mean you and Rey no harm, honest!"

"What does the Resistance want with her?" questioned the man in black, widening his stance.

"We want her to change allegiances publicly to give hope to the galaxy and embarrass Hux," Poe explained, fighting against his restraints.

"Her allegiance and faithfulness are worthless. She'll go back to Hux when she's done using you. You shouldn't trust her," said the mystery man, pacing back and forth, deep in thought. "Nor is she safe with you, or you with her."

"What do you mean?" asked Poe incredulously. 

The mystery man paused. "I stole the First Order's hyperspace tracking plans and followed you here. However, the First Order is most likely tracking you or me. They'll be here within the hour, and you cannot be."

"But I have to warn my friends-"

The man in black raised his hand to silence Poe. "I will. I'm faster."

"Then you have to leave," said Poe, staring at the entrance.

"You have to hide. Hide your ship and wait until the incoming fleet leaves. If your crew is smart, they'll do the same," said the interloper, moving toward the entrance of the ship again. 

"I'll go to the back of the base. Why are you helping us? And why are you after Rey?" asked Poe curiously.

He folded his arms across his chest. "That is none of your concern."

"But-"

"Enough! Sleep," said the man, flicking his wrist and causing Poe to drop to the floor. "You'll wake soon. Save your ship."

With that, the man in black strolled off the ship and looked wistfully up the cliff.

"I’ve got a bad feeling about this."

\-------------

_ "It's another Jedi! Who is it?" asked Grogu, shaking his tiny fists excitedly as he faced his dad.  _

_ "Patience, kid. You'll know soon. Need a break?" asked Din. "I do." _

_ Grogu shook his head. "I'm ready now." _

_ "Kids," mumbled Din as he got off the bed. _


	5. A Smuggler, a Wookiee, and a Jedi Enter a Bar

_ _

_ "Do you want to guess who the man in black is, kid?" asked Din before he continued reading, having returned from his bathroom break. _

_ "I think it's that Jedi who reached out to Rey before. Now he's trying to help her learn how to use the Force," guessed Grogu, looking up to study Din's face. "Am I right?" _

_ "Nope. And even if you were, I wouldn't tell you, squirt," he said, rubbing the top of Grogu's head fondly. "Buckle in. We're going for a ride." _

\------------

When the group of four was halfway up the cliffs, Finn happened to look down.

"The mystery follower must've survived the crash. He's climbing the rope...and he's gaining on us."

Zorii's gaze darted down with awe. "Inconceivable." She glared at Chewie. "Faster!" After Chewie insisted that he was going fast, she added, "You were supposed to be the most fearsome Wookiee in all of Kashyyyk, liable to pull people's arms out of their sockets when you lost a game. And yet he  _ gains _ ."

"Well, he is carrying three people, and the man in black has only himself," defended Rey, to which Zorii huffed.

"I do not accept excuses." 

"He's still gaining," observed Finn with admiration a short time later. "I'm impressed."

Zorii reached for a pistol. "Fine. I'll shoot him myself-"

"No, don't! We're all moving too much for that, and you could hit us by mistake," yelled Finn. "Even I'm not willing to risk it."

The two argued some more while Rey stared at the new guy. Sure, she could have offered to use the Force to restrain him, but somehow, he seemed familiar. She couldn't explain it, but the determination he had reminded her of Ben. What was strangest yet was that when she tried to reach out to see the man's intentions, she hit a wall of nothingness, similar to Hux. However, this hurt more, and it confused her. 

Eventually, Zorii gave up trying to shoot him and instead continued to threaten Chewie the rest of the way if he didn't move faster. When they finally reached the top, Finn was quick to cut the rope with his saber. Despite that, their annoying follower grabbed onto the rocks, avoiding a long trip down with an unfortunate landing.

"He didn't fall? Inconceivable!" cried the captain, storming away from the edge of the cliff. 

"You keep using that word; I do not think it means what you think it means," commented Finn, reaching for his saber.

Zorii fired off orders faster than Rey could eat food. "Finn, stay here and fight that man. Chewie, carry Rey. We head to the base."

"Aren't you worried about leaving your red tracks in the salt?" asked Finn, pointing at all the red they had created so far. "He could follow you more easily."

"No, because you're going to kill him. Hugs will come eventually, and I want him to find us," she replied, heading toward the base.

"Okay. But I'm going to fight him left-handed. I'll kill him too fast otherwise," said Finn, eyeing his target. 

"Whatever. Just kill him...unless he wants to join the Resistance. We need hard workers like him,” said Zorii, sprinting away with Chewie. 

Rey watched Finn until they were too far away. He watched as the man in black steadily drew closer to the top.

"Hello, down there. I'm Finn Storm. I'm kind of a big deal and in a little bit of a hurry here. Could you hurry it up a bit? I promise I won't kill you until you reach the top," said Finn, hearing the man sigh.

"That's very comforting, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait," deadpanned the mystery man, now three-quarters of the way there.

"What if I give you my word as a bounty hunter?" tried Finn hopefully.

The masked climber momentarily lost his foothold and groaned as he found his footing once more. "No good. I've known too many bounty hunters."

"Is there any way you'll trust me?" asked Finn, kneeling down. 

"Nothing comes to mind," replied his future fighting partner.

Tilting his head, Finn rested his hand against his heart. "I swear on the soul of my sister, Jannah Storm, you will reach the top alive."

The mask gazed up at him, and Finn felt a strange sensation at the edge of his mind that was gone in an instant. "Throw me the rope."

Satisfied, Finn fetched the rope, helping the man up and letting him catch his breath. He watched the man in black rest and wondered why he would go to all this trouble. He clearly wasn't Resistance nor with the First Order, so it had to be Rey. But what reason did he have?

"So what should I call you while we duel, man in black?" asked Finn conversationally, watching his opponent rest. "It feels weird referring to you like that."

"You may call me Kylo Ren," replied Kylo, standing up.

When he was ready, he faced Finn, raising his arm slowly until Finn drew his lightsaber. At that, he stood back. "That is a fine saber."

Finn bowed slightly. "Thank you. My sister made it; she was a great crafter of lightsabers. She had made it for a six-fingered woman, but then the woman slaughtered her on the day of payment when she refused to pay what it was worth, saying it should've been an honor to serve her." 

Finn barely spat out the words before his shoulders dropped. His companion stared at Finn until he asked, "What did you do?"

"I challenged the woman to a duel, but she defeated me easily, throwing the saber at me and giving me a parting scar before she laughed at both of us,” said Finn, his face becoming more hopeful. “Since then, I have dedicated my life to the study of all forms of combat, but especially lightsaber dueling, so the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go up to the woman and say, 'Hello, my name is Finn Storm. You killed my sister. Prepare to die.'" 

The helmet nodded, his voice a touch softer. "That is a touching story. I hope you one day find her," said Kylo, stepping back and reaching for his belt.

"Thank you. Are you ready to duel? Shall it be blasters or something else?" asked Finn, ready for anything. 

"If you've studied lightsaber dueling your whole life, it would be a shame to waste it. It is a more civilized weapon after all, is it not?" asked the masked man, revealing a crossguard style lightsaber. 

Finn's mouth gaped as he witnessed the sheer size of it, how it dwarfed his, especially once his opponent thumbed it on, revealing a blood red blade. 

"You're a Sith?" asked Finn, slightly terrified, powering on his own purple one in defense.

"No. I'm a Grey Jedi. I had only a blue one until a few weeks ago, and then my rage, my sorrow, my complete sense of betrayal, knew no bounds," declared the masked man, anguish in his tone. "So I created this new one for my own revenge." 

Finn felt Kylo’s gaze even through the mask, feeling a chill pass through him, as though it had begun to snow. 

"That's deep pain there, man. I learned to create sabers from my sister, and I can't imagine what you had to go through," said Finn, spreading his legs defensively.

"I hope you never find out," said Kylo softly. Clearing his throat, he added, "Part of my pain is why I'm here, and you're standing between me and my destiny."

The two began to duel with their left hands. Finn attacked initially with a forward slash, but his opponent blocked it and struck back quickly. Coming from the side, Finn swung quickly but was stopped, their clashing blades reflecting on the white, bleeding ground. After several more moves, the attacker became the defender, the much taller, heavier Kylo taking over the fight. 

Finn steadily lost ground as he tried to hold back this force of nature, to no avail. As their sabers met and locked yet again, Finn knew it was time to turn to the tables on his worthy opponent. 

"You are wonderful."

Kylo parried his thrust. "Thank you. I've worked hard to become so."

"I admit it, you are better than I am," allowed Finn evenly, trying to distract Kylo.

Despite Kylo's helmet, he seemed to burn Finn with his gaze. "Then why are you smiling?" 

Finn led him further back, anchoring his feet as their sabers crossed once more. "Because I know something you don't know.”

Kylo used his height to his advantage and pushed down, the pair getting close as he applied pressure. "And what is that?"

" _ I _ am not left-handed." 

Finn shoved his enemy back as hard as he could with a little help from the Force, and Kylo fell back, seemingly surprised until Finn switched hands. As Kylo moved away to recover, Finn noticed a golden necklace with an odd pendant on it lying on the ground, so he snapped it up, assuming it came from Kylo. Getting into position, Finn attacked him with renewed vigor, beginning to gain back the terrain he lost, striking with measured thrusts until their sabers met once more. 

At that time, both were swinging high, blades crackling as both grunted from the effort. 

"There's something I ought to tell you," said Kylo, bracing himself.

Finn gave him a look, hoping it wasn’t what he feared. "Tell me."

"I'm not left-handed, either," said Kylo, confirming Finn’s fear.

At that, Kylo pushed him backward, sending him to his back as he switched hands. Then, he fixed Finn with the slightest tilt of his head, like a predator zeroing in on his prey. 

And Finn felt particularly outmatched as he scrambled to his feet. Finn thrust twice more, but that was it. Kylo kept coming and coming, striking relentlessly with seemingly little effort, as though he were just toying with Finn. 

It was infuriating. 

"Fight like you mean it!" cried Finn, taking a couple more steps back to get his bearings. "I don't think you really care about Rey with the way you’re playing with me here."

Finn had never known true panic until he felt Kylo’s desire to kill him through the Force. Kylo roared, the sound filled with primal fury and such soul-deep pain that even Finn felt as though his insides were twisting in agony. 

Though that might have been because there was an angry Force user out for blood who was barreling toward him. With his saber held high, Kylo unleashed the full power of his raw, untamed might, only taking two hits to make Finn land on his rear, his saber knocked from his hand. 

Kylo stuck the crossguard saber in Finn's face, the blade's crackling intensity promising death if Finn so much as breathed. 

" _ Never  _ doubt my feelings for Rey," Kylo breathed heavily. 

Finn glanced up. "I won't," he said under his breath. More loudly he asked, "Who are you?" 

Kylo brought his blade back an inch, the threat still very much there. "No one of consequence."

"I must know. Rey barely speaks of anyone but her lost love-"

He shut up when the saber was put in his face once more, Kylo letting out a warning growl. "Do not speak of her."

Pulling his eyes back, he gulped. "Very well. Kill me quickly."

To his immense shock, Kylo downpowered his saber! 

"I would as soon cut off my right hand, as well as you fight. It would do me just as much good, especially since you're with the Resistance," said Kylo, stepping back and finding the footprints of the rest of the crew. 

"So you're joining us?" asked Finn hopefully.

"I didn't say that. We're on the same side, for all intents and purposes. However, the First Order is coming, and Rey is  _ mine."  _ He stared at Finn for good measure, asserting his dominance until his hand shot out. "When you wake up, hide. Your pilot is going to the back of the base once the coast is clear."

With a flick of his wrist, Kylo turned Finn's vision black and ran off in hot pursuit of his quarry.

\----------

_ "That was so cool, Dad!" enthused Grogu, bouncing up and down. "Kylo is the best!" He calmed down a moment. "I've never met a Grey Jedi before." _

_ "One day, kid. Right now, you're a Mandalorian Jedi, which is even better," said Din, squeezing his boy tighter. _

_ Grogu stared straight up into his father's eyes with the biggest grin he had. "That's true." _

_ "So, who do you think Kylo is? Is he someone important or who we've seen before?" asked Din, settling them in once more. _

_ "We've seen him before. We had to if he knows Rey… I just don't know how!" _

_ Din nodded sagely. "Let's see if we find out." _

\-------------

Meanwhile, further down the path, Zorii, Rey, and Chewie fled. When the leader paused to catch her breath, she swore at the sight of the black figure in the distance.

"Inconceivable!"

"He is relentless, whoever he is," commented Rey with a smirk. 

She didn't know why the man was following them, but he was persistent. It made her think of Ben again, and a pang struck her heart as she imagined her lost love once more. She reached through the Force for Ben, and her shoulders fell once more as she grasped nothing but blackness. 

He had abandoned her and died, and the sooner she remembered that, the better. Instead, she hoped that Poe and Finn were safe. 

"He should join the Resistance," muttered Zorii before requesting that Rey be put on her feet. "Chewie, stay by these rocks. Finish him your way while we head to the base."

As Chewie roared his agreement, grabbing a boulder, the women raced ahead.

"I'm surprised you haven't fought us more by now," observed Zorii between panting breaths. "I was expecting it, but I'm grateful you haven't."

"I'm waiting for the right moment," admitted Rey, pointing at the jagged caverns ahead. "We're not really going in those, right?"

"What, the great bride of the Supreme Leader is afraid of the three dangers of the Fire Caves of Crait?" mocked Zorii before making a scoffing noise. 

"For your sake more than mine!” insisted Rey, eyeing her companion. “I still can't believe Snoke sent those Ewoks inside the caves. That's cruel of him to do that to those poor creatures."

"That's where you're wrong, Jedi," returned Zorii as she looked around. "Those Ewoks were never just poor creatures. They were bloodthirsty sentients that helped the Rebels take out scores of Stormtroopers. Snoke punished them, but he lost many men transporting them here."

"They're still creatures that deserve our love," insisted Rey as they drew near a trench.

"This is deeper than I remember. Let's wait to go down there until after our unwanted guest is eliminated. In the meantime, we should have a backup plan," said Zorii, pulling out a long piece of cloth. "However, I'll need your help."

"Why should I help you?" scoffed Rey, hands going to her hips. "All you've done is kidnap me and try to force me to join your precious Resistance."

Zorii stared at the skies in exasperation. "Because if he wanted to join the Resistance, he would follow with our crew, which means he's here for you. If he's killed Finn already, he's probably a Force user, as well." Fixing Rey with a glare, she continued, "Would you like to bet good money he means you no harm since your future husband is trying to kill all people like him?"

Rey hated that she might be right. Huffing in annoyance, Rey asked, "What did you have in mind?"

The sometimes-arms smuggler handed Rey the cloth. "Cover your eyes. Pretend to be a helpless damsel. You can see through it, and if he becomes dangerous while I try to convince him to join us, run." She walked toward Rey with a pleading look in her eyes. "Just promise me one thing."

Rey nodded warily. "What?"

"Promise me that, no matter what happens, you'll take down that arrogant future husband of yours. Our base is on Ajan Kloss if you want to join us."

"You really don't give up in your cause, do you?" asked Rey, smiling slightly.

Zorii grinned back. "Never. Now hide your hands behind your back so he thinks you're bound."

Back at the rocks, Kylo followed the red tracks, at least until a large boulder went sailing past his head.

Chewie stepped out and roared, "I did that on purpose. I didn't have to miss."

"I believe you," replied Kylo, understanding Shyriiwook perfectly from his travels. He placed his hand on his saber. "What happens now?"

Chewie stalked closer with a menacing gait. "You tell me how you came to be in possession of the  _ Millenium Falcon,  _ or I'll kill you. That's my best friend's ship, which he was saving for his son."

Kylo gasped audibly before letting go of his weapon. "You know that piece of junk?"

Chewie stomped closer, growing louder. "Know it? I was its copilot! Where did you get it?"

As he lifted another rock, Kylo put his hands out beseechingly. "My mentor gave it to me, saying he had been saving it for me." His face dropped as he stared at his lightsaber, gripping it tightly. In a lower, pained voice, he added, "This same mentor gave me a green lightsaber to practice with as soon as he took me in, and I used it until he told me that it belonged to my mother, who had left it in his keeping for me."

His haunted look was interrupted by the loud cry that Chewie released, and all on the planet could hear his joyful sound. "You're Han's son. That's his ship." Chewie’s joy, however, was cut short by the man in front of him.

"I was...until he abandoned me, just like my mother," sneered Kylo. "They're dead to me."

Chewie hefted another rock. "Take that back! They loved you! They saved you from the same fate as your mother!"

Multiple rocks rose around Kylo as his anger raged. "They did nothing! They never even came looking for me!" he shouted, making Chewie drop the rock. "I'd rather have been stuck with them than forced to be miserable as I have been so far."

"You don't know what your mother has suffered. You tarnish their memory and love for you," replied Chewie with another long, throaty sound. 

Kylo unfisted his hands, still unnerved by the thought of being loved by his parents. "Why doesn't it surprise me that my father left something sentimental for me besides the necklace?" asked Kylo, patting his chest. 

Chewie made a plaintive, mournful sound, sitting in the salt. "Because he loved you! Never doubt that!"

"Then why are you here with the Resistance and not with him?" asked Kylo, fist clenching. "If you're best friends."

Chewie looked up, anger in his eyes. "Because your mother's master tried to wipe out all of my kind. I've been helping lead a Rebellion since."

Kylo's movements stuttered, and Chewie pointed toward the rest of his crew. "You should join," he said. "We can join the others. With you on our side, we won't lose. You're the most powerful Force user in the whole galaxy, just as your mother and grandfather were before you."

Kylo observed the Wookiee, his knuckles turning white under his gloves as he gripped his saber. "I refuse. I'm here for one reason only."

"But the galaxy needs you, just like it needs Rey," insisted Chewie, his sounds becoming more drawn out as he pleaded.

"I don't care. I have one purpose, and you're standing between her and me," said Kylo, putting out his hand. "Sleep. When you wake, hide at the back of the base. The First Order is coming."

Chewie fell to his back seconds later, and Kylo rushed on, looking for every red footprint he could find.

Farther away, a series of First Order ships entered the atmosphere and landed on top of the Cliffs of Insanity. The first one to exit was Supreme Leader Hux.

"There was a battle here. Look for other ships," commanded Hux as he followed the path of the tracks. More to himself, he said, "It was a mighty duel. It ranged all over. They were both masters."

"Supreme Leader, there are no ships here, but there appear to have been two ships that landed at the bottom of the cliffs," reported Captain Phasma, walking toward him slowly.

" _ Appear _ to have been?" repeated Hux as he walked around the perimeter of the footprints before returning to the two sets that headed toward the old Rebel base. 

She stood at attention. "Yes. There are no ships now. What of the duel? Who won? How did it end?"

"The loser ran off alone to the edge of the cliff, no doubt jumping to his death," explained Hux, showing the other set of tracks to Phasma before pointing to his quarry. "The winner followed those footprints to the old Rebel base."

"Shall we track them both anyway?" asked Phasma with fiendish delight, shiny armor glinting in the sunlight as she rubbed her hands together.

"The loser is nothing, probably dead. No good torturing will be possible with him," said Hux dismissively before his face softened significantly. He gazed at the horizon, a hand lifting momentarily before he caught himself. "Besides, only Rey matters. She must be so afraid."

"She's a Jedi. She's probably fine," countered Phasma, making Hux turn hotly.

"She is  _ not  _ a Jedi! She never made those vows. She makes her vows to  _ me _ , not them," said Hux savagely, pointing at his heart. As Phasma cocked her head, he cleared his throat, his cheeks as crimson as his hair. "We just need her for our plan of galaxy-wide domination. See that you remember that." Pointing at the other red footprints, he continued, "Clearly this was all planned by the Resistance. We must be ready for whatever lies ahead."

"Could this be a trap?" asked Phasma as a small contingent followed on foot, the rest going to their ships to await further instruction. 

"I always think everything could be a trap, which is why I'm still alive," said Hux proudly, climbing onto his speeder. "We will crush this Resistance, once and for all."

\-------------

_ "I take it back. I really don't want Rey to end up with that Hux guy," interrupted Grogu. "All he cares about is power. He's not going to change for Rey." _

_ "Then what will happen to Rey?" asked Din, putting down the holobook for a moment. _

_ "I don't know," said the boy with a shrug. "Maybe run away with Kylo? He seems to want her for some reason, and she shouldn't be going back to Hux." _

_ "We'll see, kid," said Din, seeing the bedroom door open. "Let's have lunch, and then we'll continue reading." _


	6. Death Is On The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never considered Rey to be one to take something passively like Princess Buttercup did, so there are a few slight changes ahead. Hopefully they are improvements.

_ _

_ Once the pair finished their lunch, Grogu cuddled with his dad once more.  _

_ "Okay, let's hope Kylo is willing to listen to Zorii, or at least doesn't kill her." _

_ "Why would he kill her and not the others?" asked Din, picking up their story. _

_ "Because she's the only one who's going to threaten Rey, and he seems pretty intent on taking her with him. Say!" cried Grogu excitedly. "What if Ben isn't dead, and Kylo is a bounty hunter who's been asked to return Rey to her beloved?" _

_ Din leaned in so he was almost eye level with his kid. "How would he have survived if the Dread Smuggler Jinn never leaves survivors?"  _

_ "I don't know. The Force?" asked Grogu, pointing to the holobook. "Let's find out!" _

\--------------

Rey and Zorii didn't have to wait long for their new friend in black to follow their blood-red footprints across the salt flats to find them. They had seen their ship fly by recently on its way to the base, so it was encouraging that they'd have a way to escape once done with him.

There, pretending to have her arms tied behind her back, stood Rey, observing the man in black. Up close, she noticed that underneath the black cape, he was actually wearing a white shirt with a large, black vest which blended in with his pants. If Ben had decided to suddenly wear all black and pick up a cape fetish, it could've been him masquerading behind that helmet. 

Again, she was torn between two conflicting emotions: forlornness at how much this unknown man reminded her of Ben, down to the way he walked, and fear because he was shielding his thoughts from her. Only two people had ever done that to her willingly, and they both hurt her. 

Zorii, however, was cool as a cucumber and much more prosaic about it all as she aimed one of her blasters at Rey's head. "So, it is down to you," she said, pointing at him before switching direction, "and it is down to me." When he kept walking, helmeted gaze locked on Rey, she added, "If you wish her dead, please, by all means, keep moving forward."

"Let me explain," he said, holding up his gloved hands palm-up. 

"No. You're trying to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen. Are you here to join the Resistance with us?" asked Zorii, eyeing him with a cutting look.

He laughed. "If you really think  _ she  _ will be loyal to a cause, you're wrong. She'll never be loyal. You're better off giving her to me now and escaping to the back of the caverns like the rest of your crew...before the First Order finds you and kills you."

Rey's blood boiled at his accusations, aching to reach her hands around his neck. She wasn't sure what she'd do once she was there, torn between killing him for saying that or kissing him. He sounded so much like Ben, other than the cynical edge to his metallic voice, and it made her whole body come alive, wishing to hear him talk just a little more, to have another taste of what she had long been denied, never to have again.

"She stays with me and joins the Resistance, and that's final," said Zorii, drawing Rey out of her trance. "Will you join us, or not? What are your intentions toward her?"

Rey shook her head at the last question, at least until he responded back. At that, everything within her went from cold to hot in a matter of seconds.

"I'm not here to join a Resistance that is useless against the might of the First Order. I'm here to take Rey with me," he said, his voice lowering a register as his gaze swept over Rey. "My intentions are anything but honorable."

Rey should've been horrified that he wanted to kill her or do something else equally bad, but it was the way he said it...it reminded her of Ben whenever he was kissing her. 

\--------------

_ Din paused, flustered again.  _

_ Grogu shook his head. "She's not seriously thinking about kissing at a time like this, is she?" _

_ "Some women have that response anytime they think of or see their significant other. You'll understand one day," said Din, clearing his throat. "Anyway, your mother left another note in here. I'm not going to read it." _

_ "Okay!" replied Grogu, blissfully unaware of everything disconcerting his father. _

_ Din skipped over reading the next paragraph and jumped right into the dialogue.  _

\--------------

It made Rey's legs clench around nothing, and she hated how her body responded to that familiar voice. He sounded like a deadly predator who had already captured her and was going in for the kill, and it made her want things that she swore she would never have.

"That's too bad. She stays with me, then," said Zorii, turning off the safety on her blaster.

"You're not really going to fire that. You need her alive, and we both know it," he said, stepping closer. "Can't we come to some sort of arrangement?"

Zorii only showed her brief surprise at his mind-reading by blinking a moment. "I don't need her, Jedi. I imagine Hux would be heartbroken if she died, and I want to bring him  _ so  _ much pain," she said calmly before resting the pistol against Rey's temple. "There will be no arrangement, and you're killing her."

"I could freeze you where you stand, or even change the direction of that blaster fire. Don't test me when it comes to her," he said, stepping closer still. "You'll lose _." _

"We are both quite stubborn when it comes to Rey, but you're out of options. If you want to challenge me, you need your wits about you," said Zorii smugly. "No one double-crosses me."

"Then I challenge you to a battle of wits," said the man in black, pulling out a vial and two plasteel cups.

"For Rey?" asked Zorii, smiling when he nodded. "To the death?" She grinned when he nodded a second time. "I accept," she declared, pulling out a flask of wine. "We'll drink this." 

He handed her the cups, and she poured the wine, looking at him expectantly. 

He opened the vial. "Inhale this, but do not touch."

"I smell nothing," said Zorii, not concerned. 

Nodding expectantly, he said, "What you do not smell is called Tears of the Rist. It is odorless, tasteless, and dissolves instantly in liquid, and is among the more deadly poisons known."

As Zorii hummed her acknowledgment, the man took both cups and hid which cup he put the poison in before placing both on a nearby rock. 

Bowing his head slightly, he asked, "Where is the poison? The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide, and we both drink and find out who is right...and who is dead."

"But it's so simple. All I have to do is divine from what I know of you: are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet or his enemy's?" she asked, sizing him up. "Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you." She paused for dramatic effect. "But you must have known I was not a great fool; you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You've made your decision then?" he asked, hands going to his hips.

She shook her head. "Not remotely. Tears of the Rist is used mostly in Alderaan, which is now obliterated, as everyone knows. Alderaan was full of politicians, and politicians are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you."

"Truly, you have a dizzying intellect," he said dryly, with even Rey recognizing his sarcasm.

"Wait ‘til I get going!" crowed Zorii, throwing a grin at Rey. "Now, where was I?"

"Alderaan," sighed the man, looking behind him nervously. 

"Yes, Alderaan. And you must have suspected I would have known the poison's origin, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You're just stalling now, which you shouldn't since there is a large contingent of First Order troops headed this way," he said, jerking his thumb behind him.

She didn't flinch, only glanced at the Fire Caves, and Rey felt her hope that her ship would appear soon. "You'd like me to think that, wouldn't you? I don't trust you. You've beaten Chewie and Finn, no doubt with your Force abilities-"

"You're trying to trick me into giving away something. It won't work," he interrupted, growing tired.

"It  _ has  _ worked! You've given everything away! I know where the poison is," she announced.

He loudly exhaled in relief. "Then make your choice."

"I will, and I choose...What in the world can that be? A vulptex?"

Zorii gestured down and away from them as the man in black looked backwards, giving her a chance to swap the goblets.

He turned back."What? Where? I don't see anything."

She shrugged. "Well, I-I could have sworn I saw a crystal critter. But no matter." She tried to hold back laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked mulishly. 

She waved him off. "I'll tell you in a minute. First, let's drink. Me from my glass, and you from yours."

Zorii was about to drink when he said, "You guessed right."

"You only think I guessed right!" she said, emptying the cup on the ground. "I switched glasses when your back was turned!" 

"It doesn't matter...neither one was poisoned because I didn't want to waste it on you," he said, dropping his cup. "You need to get to the back of the base and off this planet. Soon."

"Why are you repeating this?" asked Zorii, eyeing him.

"Because I'm going to put you to sleep and hope your crew finds you while I run away with Rey," he said, flicking his wrist and making the smuggler drop to the ground.

Rey stood stunned until he turned his attention on her, taking two large steps before he was right in front of her. To her surprise, he lifted her blindfold with the tenderest of touches, as though she were delicate, even precious to him.

"You all right?" he asked, letting her finally see him up close.

Rey was spellbound. He smelled like grease and leather, with an underlying masculine scent that overwhelmed her senses, reminding her of another man she had once loved.

But it couldn't be him, could it?

\--------------

_ "Kylo is Ben! I'm sure of it!" cried Grogu. "He cares too much about her to say and do that otherwise." He put his chin in his hands. "I just don't know how he is still alive." _

_ "If you stop interrupting me, you'll find out," said Din, giving his son one of his patented dad looks whenever Grogu refused to stop playing with his favorite silver ball. _

_ "I'll be good. Promise," insisted Grogu, giving him his cutest look and widest, most innocent eyes. _

_ Din shook his head. "Sure, kid. Let's keep going." _

\-----------------

While Rey dealt with a new person who sought to steal her away from Hux, the Supreme Leader inspected the area where Kylo and Chewie had fought.

"Someone has beaten a Wookiee, based on the fur here," said Hux, tensing slightly at the implication. "There will be great suffering within the Resistance if Rey dies."

"Stop being so dramatic. She has an iron will and lives to grieve her lost love," reminded Phasma, earning a dirty look from Hux.

"She changed her mind for me," he stated before climbing onto his speeder. "She will forget all about him."

"Or else die as originally intended," muttered Phasma to herself. 

Much further along, a very different scene was unfolding. As the masked man moved away from Rey, blindfold in hand, she demanded, “Where are the others?”

He paused to look back briefly. “Do you mean the bounty hunters, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You’ll be relieved to hear they’re safe from the incoming First Order troops that are searching for you.”

She did a double-take at the way he read her mind so easily. "Who are you?"

"I'm no one to be trifled with," he replied, folding his arms across his chest. "You still want to kill me."

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," she spat, stepping backward. 

In defense, she put up shields around her mind, not wanting to give this man any other indication of her thoughts. Seconds later, Rey didn't feel his anger so much as see it. It seemed to radiate off of him as he marched closer, arms shaking and back straight. 

It reminded her so much of Ben it made her heart ache. 

His tone was sharper than a lightsaber, piercing through to her very soul. "A creature? I  _ saved _ you," he retorted, a gloved hand taking her chin. 

"Saved me?" she bit back, rising on her tiptoes and raising her chin defiantly. "From what? From living my life alone and miserable if you take me away from everyone I've met recently?" He pulled back, as if stung, but she kept going. "From people with good hearts that could become good friends once they stop being so desperate?"

"If you like them so much, why didn't you fight for them?" he sneered, gesturing at her hands. "You were free the whole time. You could've done something."

_ But you didn't.  _

The accusation hung in the air, and she deserved that one. She could've done something to him, but she didn't. 

The thing was that she knew exactly why, and she hated him for reminding her.

"You're right. I could have, but none of this is what I want," she admitted, steeling herself. "If I am disloyal, it is because no one is on  _ my  _ side. They all want to use me, just as I'm sure you do," she said before walking away and hiding behind the numerous mounds that lined the trench. "I'm tired of being used. I just want to go home and be miserable alone."

There was only one person who had ever loved her as she was. One who didn't want to use her, and he had been cruelly taken from her. 

He ran after her, easily catching up. "If you're expecting me to pity you, you're wrong. Just because you feel alone doesn't mean you're the only one," he said, taking her hand. "Think of others."

She wrinkled her nose and yanked herself free. "I did, and it brought me into the spotlight and this mess. I will never do it again, even if the galaxy needs me." As she prepared to move, she commanded, "And stop taking my hand!"

It was as though she had kicked him in the stomach. He visibly flinched, looking a little smaller, and she ran faster toward the caves, seeking some kind of shelter. After she had gone half a mile, he woke up from his stupor, running toward her while calling her name. 

When he was close, she paused and swirled toward him. "What?"

"Do you really expect people to obey you so soon? You're not even married to him yet, and you already expect everyone to bow and do as you wish," he said, taking her hand once more. Confused to hear Ben's catchphrase once more, as well as feel his now bare hand, she opened her mouth to snarl back, and he touched her shoulder. "Catch your breath."

It should've been nothing, and she should've scorned it like she did him holding her hand in the familiar way no one - not even Hux, for she refused it - had, except Ben. The longer their skin touched, though, the more the heat between them intensified, especially as she felt familiar calluses on his hand rubbing against. The memory of Ben struck her to her core, and she yearned for him with her whole being. His was the only comfort she wanted, but this hand on her shoulder was even more special. More tender, especially when he spoke so softly at the end. It felt just like Ben, and she felt betrayed, even as her body clung to that small comfort, having missed that feeling for the past four years.

However, since this wasn't Ben, she was betraying him. Wanting to lash out at this man, she remembered what angered him most.

She didn't move, just waited to feel his anger and rejection. "If you'll leave me alone, whatever you ask for a ransom, you'll have it. I promise you."

He didn't get angry, though. He laughed.

"And what is that worth, the promise of a woman?" he asked, stepping closer. "You're very funny, Rey."

Her heart skipped a beat at the way he said her name, how it rolled from his tongue so easily, so naturally, like he had always been meant to say it. It sounded too good coming from his lips, and even the vocoder couldn't hide it. 

Stamping down that sentiment, she switched to Plan B. "I was giving you a chance. It doesn't matter where you take me. There's no greater tracker than Supreme Leader Hux. He can track any ship, even through hyperspace. He can find you."

That barb hit true. For a moment, his grip on her hand turned into a vise, and she was impressed at just how strong he was, and how his hand easily engulfed hers. The comfort at her shoulder was ripped away, and she only wished she could see his face underneath the mask.

He stood at his full height. "You think your  _ dearest love _ will save you?"

"Don't put words in my mouth! I never said he was my dearest love," she protested, trying to remove her hand from his and failing. "He never will be. And yes, he will save me. That I know."

His free hand went to her waist, a new energy in his movements as his fingers bit into her hip. "You admit to me you don't love your fiance?"

"He  _ knows _ I don't love him," she insisted, heart beating madly at the way he held her so intimately.

At some level, she just  _ knew  _ that he needed to hear that, just as much as she wanted to tell him so for some unfathomable reason.

"Are not capable of love, is what you mean to say," he corrected, making her burn yet again to take hold of his neck.

Taking a deep breath, she puffed out her chest, and his helmet dipped down, as though finally noticing how close her body was to his. She let him look a second before he jerked his helmet up, and she hated how intimate it felt.

"I will say this once, so listen carefully," she said, enunciating each word. "I have loved more deeply than a cold-hearted monster like you could ever dream."

He removed himself from her completely. "You lie!"

"Prove it," she challenged before running away once more.

"Rey, don't make me stop you," he called threateningly, not far behind.

"If you do, I'll return the favor and do the same thing to you. Don't think I won't," she said, nearing the base.

She heard speeders in the background, knowing it was Hux. Even her would-be kidnapper knew it, based on how he sprinted toward her. She kept on running.

Hux was indeed hard at work, trying to figure out why the three had stopped where they did, with no evidence of the crew who kidnapped Rey found yet. There was a new set of footprints coming from the base that surprised Hux, but he still kept all of his crew together so they could follow Rey's footsteps. 

"She's alive, or she was an hour ago," he said, noticing the path where they led. Setting his shoulders, he added, "If she is not, I will be very much put out."

Had he known the true state of things, he would've been pleased. Rey was seething, tired of this man in black. He still hadn't told her why he wanted her, but most of all, she hated how he reminded her of Ben. The little touches, the voice, and that one familiar phrase. Why would he know it?

Her heart went cold at a sudden realization, and she stopped, making him practically run into her.

"Have you come to your senses?" he asked coldly.

"I know who you are," she said, stabbing his chest with her index finger. "Your cruelty reveals everything. You're the Dread Smuggler Jinn. Admit it."

His shoulders tensed, but his voice sounded fairly light all things considered as he stepped back to give her a smug bow. "With pride. What can I do for you?"

In that moment, seeing how proud he was, all she wanted was revenge. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, and she saw red. The darkness within her swirled and surged, calling for her to kill him as he so rightly deserved. 

She listened.

Reaching out her hand as Finn had done earlier, she called the smuggler's saber to her, wanting nothing more than for him to die at the same blade he had taken the lives of so many others, and especially Ben's.

He audibly gasped as the crossguard saber flew into her hands, crackling with deadly intensity as she turned it on. She grit her teeth and charged at him with a feral cry.

"You can die slowly, cut into a thousand pieces," she spat, swinging unevenly and almost losing her balance. 

"That's hardly complimentary, given that I freed you from everyone trying to use you," he replied, reaching out. 

She acted on instinct, not wanting him to be able to take advantage of her. Seconds later, both were unable to move, frozen in place by the other.

"Only to give me a much worse fate!" she cried fiercely.

He clicked his tongue. "What have I done to earn your vehement hate?"

"You killed my love," she answered slowly, eyeing him with pure hatred.

For some reason, his voice changed. It perked up just the slightest bit, and she didn't understand why. "It's possible. I kill a lot of people. Who was this love of yours? Another great leader like this one?" On a sneer, he added, "Heartless, rich, and power-hungry?"

"No!" she shouted in distaste, calming as she imagined Ben. "A farm boy. Poor. A Force user like us." As her mind drifted off, she saw him clearly. "Poor and perfect. The only one with whom I felt I was never truly alone. I was his, and he was mine."

He sounded almost breathless. "A very lofty description, full of pretty, meaningless words," he responded, making her grunt and fight her bonds.

"When my love left me to learn the Force, your ship attacked his, and the Dread Smuggler Jinn never takes prisoners."

He said lightly, "I can't afford to make exceptions. Once word leaks out that a smuggler has gone soft, people begin to disobey you, and it's nothing but work, work, work all the time."

She had had enough. Using every ounce of her mental strength, she pushed the smuggler and his invisible bonds away, running toward him.

"You mock my pain!" she cried, fury written on her features.

The only problem was that in freeing herself, she had let go of him. He side-stepped away from her, avoiding each strike she tried to lay on him. 

"Life is pain," he replied, and she could feel his glare on her through the helmet. "Anyone who says differently is selling you something." As she made two more clumsy swings, slowly getting used to the weight and size of the weapon, he angered her further. "I remember this farm boy of yours, I think. This would be four years ago, I think?"

She screamed loudly, slashing back and forth at him until she managed to get the tip in his face. "Tell me what you remember."

Just to hear about Ben again, even this, was balm to her scarred, aching soul. She didn't realize that Ben still had so much power over her, as just the thought of him softened her. The resulting pleading look in her eyes seemed to affect the smuggler, and his whole body visibly relaxed.

"He died well. That should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, 'Please, please, I need to live.' It was the 'please' that caught my memory," he said, putting his hands out, seeming to reach for her. "I asked him what was so important for him here. 'True love,' he replied."

"There was never a truer love than ours," said Rey, voice cracking with emotion as he moved out of her warpath just slightly.

She felt a sense of peace wash over her, and she was almost certain it was because of something he was doing to her. It wasn't confirmed until his hand covered both of hers on his saber, seemingly trying to disarm her.

"He spoke of a girl of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you. You should thank me for destroying him, before he found out who you really are." 

His plan had worked at first. She admitted he was good at lulling her into a sense of peace, but then he went and said such inflammatory things like that, making her lose the calm that he clearly wanted her to have.

She turned the saber, forcing him to let go or be burned. With a renewed sense of purpose, she asked him, "And what am I?" 

"Faithfulness he talked of, madam. Your enduring faithfulness," he threw at her, his words like venom as they stung her. "Now tell me truly. When you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to that Supreme Leader the same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?"

She seethed. He never tried to hurt her, except with words, and he was wrong. The darkness within her rose, and she gathered it up, using it to hurt him more. "You mocked me once! Never do it again!" she yelled with a Force push, causing him to be thrown to the ground on his back, right at the edge of the trench. She stormed forward, saber and hackles raised before she arrested him, standing over him. “You killed Ben Solo, taking every ounce of happiness within me, and yet you treat me with sarcasm for trying to honor his memory and give a better name for Jedi everywhere.”

She brought the saber closer to his face, but she decided at the last minute to make his death more personal. Depressing the button, she downpowered the saber and knelt above him, trying to decide what to do with him. She was a little shocked he hadn’t fought back yet, but she suspected that he was too afraid for his life to do anything beyond defend his life, rather than fight her.

He was choked up. “What-”

“Do you have any idea of what it is like to find your other half, to live for that person alone, to feel so connected to him, and then to have him ripped away cruelly?” she asked, straddling his lap the same way she had only done in dreams with Ben. “To promise someone that she would never be alone, and then to have him break his promise and  _ abandon  _ you because some selfish smuggler took  _ everything  _ from you? And for what? Why?”

She released him from her hold, curious to see what he would do. As she leaned forward, she placed her hands on his shoulder and at the bottom of his helmet, and she was utterly shocked to discover-

\--------------

_ Din cursed, not remembering quite so many passages of things not meant for impressionable children's ears. He knew about the final, hidden chapter, but he was going to have to talk to his wife about all her little changes.  _

_ The only thing they made him feel was an intense desire to stop reading and hole away in his bed with his wife, which wouldn't help him finish this story at all.  _

_ He decided then and there to edit the story as he went along, skipping over all the hot and juicy bits. It would be easier, and he suspected more were coming. _

_ "What did she discover? That he's actually Ben?" asked Grogu, hanging on his father's every word. "The suspense is killing me." _

_ "Something close to that," agreed Din before removing several chunks of the next lines for Grogu's benefit. They were some of many. _

\------------------

-that this smuggler desired her. He grunted pleasurably, arching his back and bringing her body flush against his hard one, their hips meeting repeatedly. 

“Because I need you,” he rasped, splaying his fingers across the small of her back. “Open for me, Rey.”

Heat and tension filled her body, and she craved more of him. More of the way he said her name like she was his dearest love. He trailed his fingers up and down her back, and she gripped his shoulder so hard that she left bruises. She hadn’t had such a visceral, passionate response to a man since Ben had died. She didn’t understand why this man brought it out in her...besides the obvious similarities in voice, body type, and smell. When he slid one arm around her back, cradling her to him, he used his other one to press her cheek against his chest. 

Everything about this man felt like Ben, so familiar and welcoming. “Ben,” she sighed, holding fistfuls of cloth as he moaned. 

She missed him. She missed Ben more than she could ever say. She felt her mental shields falling, and she wished beyond hope that Ben was somehow alive. If he looked into her mind, he’d see the jagged ruins that guarded her heart from anyone else, the twisting, gut-wrenching pain that beset her every day and made it hard to care about anyone beside herself and her porgs. 

When she felt a tear stream down her face as well as the cold helmet against her, she froze. She had had a moment of weakness, and she recognized this was getting out of control. She was confusing the two now, and she hated herself for betraying Ben with the very man who killed him. Needing to end this quickly, she released the catch on his helmet, and it hissed so she could remove it.

“Do it,” he dared, arms going limp around her. “See the truth.”

"The truth is that you will never understand me nor my pain because you are heartless,” she said, sliding off of him. “Because of you, I  _ died  _ that day." She pushed him off into the trench, declaring, "And you can die, too, for all I care."

He fell off, and as he did, his helmet caught on her hand, flying away to reveal the very face she missed more than anyone. His pained, betrayed eyes seemed to say good-bye to her, and for the first time in over four years, their mental bond opened, allowing her to see the hurt and abiding love he had kept for her. 

"As...you...wish!"

“Ben! No!” she cried, jumping after him.

She was  _ not  _ going to let him die. 

\---------------

_ “It’s about time she figured it out!” groaned Grogu with a long suffering sigh. “I want to slap my face for her.” _

_ “You barely figured it out yourself, kid, so cut her some slack,” said Din with a shake of his head. _

_ “But it was  _ obvious _ ,” maintained Grogu, “especially the more they talked. He shouldn’t have known exactly how long it had been.” He folded his arms. “If he loved her that much, he should’ve told her he was alive sooner, and she wouldn’t have gone with Hux.” _

_ “You done writing your own story yet?” asked Din with a raise of an eyebrow. _

_ “Not remotely!” cried Grogu before coughing. _

_ “I’ll get you some water, and we’ll continue. Have your new ending ready when I’m back,” said Din, disappearing. _


	7. Ewoks of Unusual Size

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ewoks are coming! The ewoks are coming!

_ _

_ “ _ _ Okay, kid, I’m back. How does your story end?” asked Din, handing his son a glass of water. _

_ After draining half the cup, the child replied, “Rey saves them, and they kiss. After that, they find his ship behind the base and run away together. The end.” _

_ “Not bad, but mine’s still better,” said Din, settling in. “Hang on, kid. Lots more coming.” _

\---------------------------

As Rey fell into the trench, she stretched out her hands, unsure how to make them land softly but determined to try. Luckily for her, Ben yanked her to his chest before breaking their fall, lessening their impact significantly. Both grunted, but for the first time in a long time, Rey was happy. 

Ben moved so they were on their sides and pushed some of her loose hairs out of her face. “Can you move?” he asked gently.

“Move? You’re alive,” she exclaimed breathlessly, touching his face and relearning every contour there. “If you want, I can fly.”

They embraced one another, foreheads touching and content at last. After a long moment, he asked earnestly, “I told you I would always come for you. Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“You were dead,” she said, as though it explained everything.

He shook his head, a light smiling playing on his lips. “Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.”

“I will never doubt again,” she declared, holding him close to her.

“There will never be a need,” he assured her, leaning to kiss her.

It was a small, tender peck, and she kissed him back eagerly. Just as their lips parted, her chest felt heavy, constricted, and the only way to relieve it was to kiss him more. So she did. Pulling him in, she branded him with her lips, unwilling to let go of him ever again. 

Before long, he climbed on top of her, and the heat she had felt earlier came back, every touch of his plush lips stoking her inner flames a little higher. Her whole body was scorched by him, by the possessive grip of his fingers on her body and his needy lips, and she burned for him, bringing his bottom half against hers in the way she needed him most.

They were nothing more than a quivering, moaning mass of limbs, each one unable to stop. The drought of the desert had gone on for so long, and now they feasted upon this rain, this outpouring of love that both had missed and needed.

They didn’t stop until they heard speeders in the background. At that, both got up and scurried into the Fire Caves, the less-used entrance to the old base. 

Further back, Hux and his entourage sped toward the trenches, stopping when they found a large block of red indicating that a tussle had occurred. Hux was livid, hands fisting as he looked around for another answer and finding nothing satisfactory. Turning back to his people with more calm than he felt, he said, “They disappeared. He must’ve seen us closing in, which might account for his panicking into error. Unless I am wrong, and I am never wrong, they are headed dead into the Fire Caves.”

“We have a map with both entrances to this base. We’ll cover them, along with the trenches, and you can take the main one,” suggested Phasma.

His shoulders relaxed, and he nodded his agreement, getting back on his speeder. “Let’s go.”

Inside the Fire Caves, Rey paused. “We’ll never survive,” she said, looking around at the barren area all around them.

“Nonsense. You’re only saying that because no one ever has,” said Ben, cutting himself off when they heard distant squealing and growling.

She clung to his side, muttering, “Exactly, farmboy.”

He squeezed her hand encouragingly, smiling at the old nickname. “It’s not that bad,” he said, as much to comfort her as himself. When she gave him a look of disbelief, he continued, “I’m not saying I’d like to build a summer home here, but the darkness and lack of people are quite lovely. Just needs some trees and porgs to feel like home.”

“Okay, Ben,” she said with an indulgent shake of her head, tugging him forward to where she thought the main compound would be. “Let’s find some rations.”

“Always so practical and thinking of your stomach. Good to know some things don’t change,” he joked, kissing the side of her head.

“And you’re still snarky,” she said, looking around as he lit his saber for light. They ventured forward until they heard a series of odd popping noises nearby, until suddenly, roaring flames shot out of the ground, Rey’s clothes catching fire in the process.

Ben pushed her to the ground and helped her roll until the flames were put out. Once she was back on her feet, he guided her away from the source of the fire and hugged her tightly. “That was an adventure,” he said, using his thumbs to caress her cheeks. “Singed a bit, were you?”

“I’m fine. You?” she asked, relieved when he shook his head and helped her up. 

They walked a little further, and soon they heard more popping noises under Rey. Just in time, Ben lifted her away from where the next burst of flames appeared.

“One thing I will say is that the Fire Caves certainly do keep you on your toes,” he said as they went deeper into the caves, more stalactites and stalagmites blocking their way. “This will all soon be but a happy memory.”

“How?” she asked, climbing over rock formations with his help.

He looked quite pleased with himself. “Because Jinn’s ship,  _ Revenge,  _ is located at the opposite end of these caves, hidden from view, and I, as you know, am Jinn.”

“But how is that possible,” she asked, stopping to look at him, “since he’s been smuggling longer than you’ve been alive?”

“I, myself, am often surprised at life’s little quirks,” he said, picking her up when more ominous popping was heard. “What I told you before about saying ‘please’ was true. It intrigued Jinn, as did my description of your beauty. Finally, Jinn decided something. He said, ‘Alright, Ben. I’m a Grey Jedi, and I’m willing to train you. Are you willing to spend years to learn it all?’”

“Jinn was a Grey Jedi?” asked Rey in shock. “How fortuitous!”

“When he said that I would be gone for years, I decided to make it look like I was dead, so that you’d be in less pain than knowing I was alive but couldn’t be with you. I know now that was the wrong decision, and he even encouraged me to reach out to you at different points,” said Ben, shaking his head before leaning against her chest. “I’m sorry I did that to you and caused you so much unnecessary pain.”

“I understand, even if I don’t like it,” she replied, kissing him. “I’m surprised he wanted you to talk to me. I thought Jedi eschewed attachments.”

“Grey Jedi aren’t like that. He’s not just any Grey Jedi, though,” said Ben, taking her hands. “He’s the same one that spoke to you right before I left. He  _ wanted  _ to teach me, as I later learned.”

“How did he know you existed, though?” she asked, leaning in when his face fell.

“He knew my parents. He’s the one who delivered me to Maz so I could escape some horrible life that he claims I would’ve had if I had remained with them, whatever it was,” said Ben derisively. “My mother left her lightsaber with him to give to me, which he did on my third day. I was blissfully unaware until much later.”

“Oh, Ben-”

“No. Don’t try to speak up for them. This doesn’t change anything, nor does my father leaving that ship for me, the piece of junk I followed you with,” he said, putting a finger to her lips.

She would’ve said more, but they heard more popping noises, so they ran away, groaning when the barriers got larger, if more spread apart.

“What else happened with you and Jinn?” she asked as they walked.

“He and I eventually became friends, and then it happened,” he explained. “Jinn had grown so rich he wanted to retire, so he took me to his quarters, and he told me a secret. ‘I am not the Dread Smuggler Jinn,’ he said. ‘My name is Obi-wan Kenobi, otherwise known as Ben Kenobi to your parents. I inherited the ship from the previous Dread Smuggler Jinn, just as you will inherit it from me. He was also a Grey Jedi, and he taught me, just as I have taught you.”

“Do...do you think he would’ve taught me had I gone with you?” she asked quietly before he picked her up and helped her over a tall, wide rock.

“Yes. He had asked where you were originally, but he understood when I explained,” he said, climbed over as well. “He didn’t care, as he knew I could teach you when I returned, or when I choose someone else to teach and inherit the ship. As it turns out, the name is the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear.”

“Besides the black cape and helmet?” she interjected, making him grin.

“That’s my own personal preference. All of them wear cloaks and capes, though, more for personal style, I suspect. No one would surrender to the Dread Smuggler Solo just because he wears a fancy helmet and a cloak. It’s the name. So I got my own helmet, announced I had gotten a new one, and the crew believed me. Obi-wan stayed until he was sure I could handle things, and then he went off to live with his wife, Satine, somewhere in Mandalore.”

“What happens now that we’re together again?” she asked, relieved when they came to a clearing with almost no rocks nearby for a while. Part in the middle looked a little odd because it seemed covered in black spots, but neither thought anything of it.

He patted her hand. “I shall retire and hand the name over to someone else. Maybe that Finn guy, since he seems like a good fighter already.”

Letting out the breath that she hadn’t realized she was, she walked on. “That would be-ah!”

Suddenly, she was swallowed up by the ground, the rocks having turned to sand. Ben tied a small rope to a nearby rock and jumped in after her, the sea of sand welcoming him in deeper and deeper until he found her, frozen in a sandy shell. With several strong heaves, he pulled her to himself and started climbing up the rope, until both could breathe air again.

With a loud cough and expulsion of sand, the two recovered away from the spotted ground. When they were ready, they embraced and walked on. That was when a snarling beast appeared, taller than Ben and fatter than both of them combined. It was a bearlike creature, except far larger than any picture had ever shown them.

“Ewoks of Unusual Size. We’ll never succeed,” bemoaned Rey, clinging to Ben. “We might as well die here.”

“You’ve grown more pessimistic since we last met,” he muttered, only for her to shove his shoulder.

“You would, too, if everything you loved was ripped from you and the only person who wants to talk to you is the most evil man in the galaxy,” she replied hotly.

“But we’re together again! We have already succeeded,” he returned with a hopeful smile. “What are the three terrors of the Fire Caves? One, the flame spurt. No problem. There’s a popping sound preceding each, so we can avoid that. Two, the lightning sand, but you were clever enough to discover what that looks like, so in the future, we can avoid that, too.”

“What about the EOUS?” she asked, pointing at the giant, demonic teddy bear out of their nightmares.

“Ewoks of Unusual Size? I don’t think they’ll hurt us,” he said casually, even as he tried to lead her in the opposite direction. 

At that point, though, it was too late. Another one appeared, both carrying sticks and rocks, and Ben brought out his lightsaber, ready to slay them all.

“Ben, no! You can't do that to the poor things,” she protested, standing in front of him. “Let me talk to them first. Maybe I can convince them.”

“You still love creatures of all sizes,” he observed with a wry look.

“They’ve never let me down. They’ve been the only constant in my life. Please,” she begged, touching his chest.

He sighed, letting her go. Relieved, she stepped forward and let down her hair. The bantha had always loved nipping at her long strands outside of her three buns, and when the ewoks saw it, both chittered to one another before approaching her carefully. 

“Hi. We don’t mean you any harm,” she said, putting out her hands palm-up. “Please let us pass.”

They both sniffed her, and when they whined slightly, she petted their snouts, causing them to drop their weapons. She could feel Ben’s nervousness but focused on the ewoks, determined to stay calm, even when they began using their longer claws to play with her hair.

Suddenly, they roared, pushing Rey toward them before spreading out, allowing two more to come and charge at Ben with the sticks.

Ben ran toward her, heedless of himself. “Rey!”

She turned as he cried in agony, one of the feral ewoks biting his shoulder. Horrified, Rey pushed down her feelings of being a failure for letting more harm come to Ben, and she pushed out her hands.

“No!”

She screamed so loud that the creatures covered their ears. As soon as Ben broke free from them, he was lifted high enough in the air to be out of the attackers’ reach. As the four all stared at him and chattered among themselves, she wriggled free of the animals with bared teeth, pointing between Ben and herself. “He's mine.”

When they grunted and tried to paw at him once more, she lifted one of the rocks in their hands and hit a forehead with it lightly. They all looked at her suspiciously, at least until rocks lifted and aimed for all four of them. When they stepped toward her, all were hit lightly by rocks, making them whimper before watching her.

“Let. Us. Go,” she commanded, approaching them.

All four ducked their heads, so Rey brought Ben down. After a hurried embrace, the pair ran past the rest of the tribe into the base. They searched for anything remotely like food or medical supplies for Ben on the lower level and then the upper level, but they found nothing.

“Let’s head out back and find my ship,” he said, tugging her toward the main entrance. “It’ll be the fastest this way.”

It was eerily quiet. Too quiet. They walked through the doorway of the old command center into the main chamber. Rey took in the broken down equipment and large door with trepidation. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

He stepped into the center of the room. “There’s absolutely nothing to worry about-”

"Surrender!" cried Hux, stepping into view with a blaster aimed at Ben.

Ben shoved Rey behind him protectively before smiling roguishly at Hux with a shrug. "You mean you wish to surrender to me? Very well. I accept," said Ben, pointing toward the door.

Captain Phasma chuckled as Hux's face turned as red as a tomato. 

"No, you insolent fool," sputtered Hux before stepping closer, Captain Phasma not far behind. "Surrender to me. Isn't that obvious?"

"How will you capture us?" asked Ben, eyes lighting up as Rey looked around nervously, noting Stormtroopers and Praetorian Guards filing into a two layered circle all around them. "We know the secrets of the Fire Cave. We can live there quite happily for some time, so whenever you feel like dying, feel free to visit."

Hux marched forward, jaw set. "We just heard you speaking a moment ago. Do you think we're deaf? Surrender."

Ben straightened to his full height, wishing he still had his helmet on. "Will not happen."

Rey felt the tension gather between the two men desperate to have her, and her gut twisted at the choice laid before her. She didn't want to make it, but their odds were astronomically low against so many, especially when she had no weapon or access to the Force with Hux so close. 

Hux moved until the men were eight feet away, eyes zeroing in on his rival. "For the last time, surrender!"

"Death first!" shouted Ben, his spittle landing on Hux from how much he projected. 

Ben's love and belief in them blinded him to the truth. Rey knew better when it came to Hux, though, and the decision was made for her. She had to hurt Ben one more time, but after that, he could be free, so she could never hurt him again. She put a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Will you promise not to hurt him?"

Both men did a double-take and asked in stereo, "What was that?"

Rey directed her question at Hux, walking forward. "If we surrender, and I return with you, will you promise not to hurt this man?"

Hux looked at her, then Captain Phasma. "May I never design another piece of tech again."

"He's a smuggler on the ship  _ Revenge _ . Promise to return him to his ship!" demanded Rey, all focus on Hux as she bent forward slightly.

Countless times had people presented their case before Hux. Usually, he could be understanding, but he was much more lenient when people bowed to him.

Hux preened from her attention. "I swear it will be done."

Relieved, Rey turned to Ben and kissed him. "I thought you were dead once, and it almost destroyed me. I couldn't bear it if you died again, not when I can save you." On a whisper, she added, "You can go back to your ship and be free. All I've done is cause you pain." Ben gave her such a look of betrayal that she bent her head in so their foreheads touched. "I'm sorry. Your life is more important to me than mine."

Hux sneered at the passionate kiss and whispered to Captain Phasma, "As soon as we're out of sight, take him onboard and throw him into the Pit of Despair. I want information about the Resistance and how they managed to free that Jedi while also stealing Rey. I want to watch him suffer."

Phasma nodded obediently. "I swear it will be done." 

With that, Hux closed the distance between him and his intended, taking Rey in his arms. She shoved him off instantly with a grunt and warning look, and Hux did his best to keep his face proud and head high as he led Rey back to his speeder, even if she refused to touch him.

It didn't matter to him; he had still won her, even if he didn't have her heart. That was immaterial for now and easily remedied. 

As soon as they disappeared from sight, Captain Phasma called for their ships to pick them up and faced Ben.

Ben winced as he moved, ignoring his pain and focusing on the officer with six fingers as she signaled for all the guards to encircle him. 

She offered him a bacta patch. "Come, sir. We must get you to your ship."

Ben gave her a knowing look. "We are people of action. Lies do not become us."

Phasma nodded. "Well spoken, sir. Put him in stun cuffs."

One guard hit Ben in the back of the head with the butt of their weapon, and he was carried out to the ship that had just landed. 

As the full fleet flew back to the  _ Supremacy _ , a ragtag group of four ran to the front of the base.

"Rey! Kylo! Are you still here?" called Finn.

Chewie roared for Ben, and no one knew who he was talking about. After searching the base and finding no one, the dejected crew made their way back to their ships.

"We'll create a new plan. We'll steal Rey away on her wedding day, just to spite Hux," insisted Zorii, spitting at the mention of his name. "No one deserves to be stuck with that monster."

"I'm going to fly Kylo's ship again. I'm going to reach out through the Force and find his location so we can save him...hopefully before or around the same time as Rey," said Finn before turning to Chewie. "Will you be my co-pilot? I don’t trust Artoo again." When Chewie roared his approval, the pair slapped hands. "Thanks. We're going to save them, and I'm going to kill this Phasma. Even as we speak, I'm plotting my revenge."

"Leave now. Plot revenge later," muttered Zorii as they climbed aboard. "We're going to need our whole crew to break them out this time."

\------------

_ "All right! The Resistance is coming to save the day! I can't wait! Well, maybe I can," said Grogu, squirming in place before climbing out of bed. "Until I go to the bathroom again. Don't read another word until I get back!" _

_ Din grinned. "I won't, kid." _

_ "Thanks, Dad!" _


	8. Torture and Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture incoming....

_ _

_ " _ _ Okay, all done with bathroom visits for the rest of the story," declared Grogu as he hopped into bed. "Let's hear this rescue. I have a good feeling about this." _

_ Din laughed, covering it with a cough. "Good." _

_ The child looked up in confusion. "What's wrong?"  _

_ "Nothing. Let's read on," said Din, opening the holobook and reading. "As the days passed by, Rey became drawn and even more lifeless than she had been before meeting Hux. Her sorrow consumed her, but she continued to sacrifice herself. Both Hux and Captain Phasma whispered about how she had been acting like that since the Fire Caves. Still, life went on, and before she knew it, three weeks had passed." _

_ Grogu perked up and leaned in, only for his jaw to drop open. _

_ "Before the following dawn, Rey and Hux were married, with the entire galaxy watching on the holonet. At noon, she met her subjects again, this time as the wife of the Supreme Leader. Hux stepped forward with more pride than he had ever felt. He said, 'My dear citizens, on this special day-'" _

_ "Hold it. Hold it, Dad," interrupted Grogu. "You read that wrong. She doesn't marry Hux. She marries Ben. I'm just sure of it. After all that Ben did for her, if she didn't marry him, it wouldn't be fair." _

_ Din leaned his head down, meeting the gaze of his son. "Who says life is fair? Where is that written? Life isn't always fair."  _

_ Shaking slightly, Grogu lifted his head defiantly. "I'm telling you, you're messing up the story. Now, get it right." _

_ Din narrowed his eyes at his son, using his warning voice, the same one he used anytime he told his son to stop snacking. "Do you want me to go on with this?" _

_ A little more subdued, Grogu nodded. "Yes." _

_ "Alright. No more interruptions." Clearing his throat, he continued again, "Hux stepped forward with more pride than he had ever felt. He said, 'My dear citizens, on this special day, I present to you my wife!' With a smug grin, he presented Rey. As red and black curtains opened, Rey stepped forward, leaving a trail of red in her wake on the black carpet. Wearing a flowing dress of crimson, she winced at the small sash around her midsection that proclaimed her to be a Force user, as though she were some curiosity on display." _

_ Grogu opened his mouth but quickly shut it before Din could make a comment. When he stayed quiet, Din went on. _

_ "Rey looked upon the crowd gathered and noticed that the clear sky overhead was filling with clouds. Then, Maz stood up and started to jeer repeatedly. 'Boo! Boo! Boo!' When Rey asked why she did so, Maz explained, 'Because you had love in your hands, and you gave it up.' As Rey tried to explain that Hux would've killed Ben if she hadn't done it, Maz interrupted her again." _

_ Din cleared his throat, trying to maintain Maz's voice. "She said, 'Your true love lives, and you marry another!' Turning to the crowd, she explained to them, 'True love saved her in the Fire Caves, and she treated it like garbage. And that's what she is, the queen of refuse. Just as she finds love, she refuses it, too afraid to truly love, even though love was in her grasp. So bow down to her if you want. Bow down. Bow to the woman who has given up hope.' Maz seemed to grow in size as she kept coming nearer. 'Boo! Boo! Boo!' Rey turned to Hux for help, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was all alone. She grew smaller and smaller as Maz increased...and that was when Rey woke up. It was just over three weeks until the wedding, but Rey's nightmares were growing steadily worse." _

_ Grogu sat up with his nose in the air and a smile on his face. "See? Didn't I tell you she would never marry that rotten weasel Hux?" _

_ "Yes, you're learning. Ready to find out what actually happened?" asked Din as Grogu smiled widely. _

\------------

Rey suffered through the scolding nightmares, though, because she wanted Ben safe. She couldn't really read his thoughts, but he seemed fine and painless, which was all she cared about. She thought he was safe and had no reason to doubt Hux's word, at least until three weeks before the wedding. 

That was the night everything changed for her. 

Many floors below her, Ben had been recovering all week in a jail cell, on a mixture of meds to dull the pain he got from an infected ewok bite. With steady food, rest, and bacta patches, he was finally well enough to walk. As soon as he was, he was led downstairs, to the lowest and smallest floor on the giant ship, to a tiny white room, all walls barren and the floor filled only with a table, a chair, and a large contraption.

Phasma took great delight in handing Ben off to Lieutenant Mitaka, the maintainer of the Pit, who strapped Ben into the machine.

"Where am I?" asked Ben as he was stripped down to just his pants. 

"The Pit of Despair. Don't even think about trying to escape," explained Mitaka, belying his fear of Ben by stepping backward, even while carrying a lizard on his shoulder. "The chains are too thick."

"I'm here until I die?" guessed Ben, none too pleased.

Mitaka stepped forward again and checked on Ben's restraints. "Until they kill you, yes."

"Then why bother curing me?" Ben tested the chains, annoyed when he couldn't move.

"The Supreme Leader and the Captain always insist on everyone being healthy before they're broken," said Mitaka, moving away when satisfied. 

"So it's to be torture, then," said Ben, not fazed. "I can cope with torture." Mitaka shook his head, so Ben asked, "You don't believe me?"

"You survived the Fire Caves. You must be very brave. However,  _ nobody  _ withstands the machine," said Mitaka before Captain Phasma entered the small room.

Her beskar armor shined in the low light of the room as she pointed to her machine. "Beautiful, isn't it? It took us half a lifetime to invent it." Phasma grabbed her datapad. "I'm sure by now you've discovered my deep and abiding interest in pain. As it so happens, Hux needed someone like that to help him rule." Holding up her datapad, she added, "Right now, I'm writing the definitive work on the subject. I want you to be totally honest about how the machine makes you feel."

Ben glared at her, even if he couldn't see her face since she always wore a helmet. 

"This being our first try, I'll use the lowest setting." Pushing a button, she explained how she was sucking periods of time away from Ben's life using the machine as he shook and moaned, until she finally turned it off, using a very businesslike voice to ask, "What did this do to you? Tell me." Her fingers stood poised above the pad. "Remember, this is for posterity, so be honest. How do you feel?" As Ben whimpered, she murmured, "Interesting."

As she typed up her results, far above, Rey was shaken. Since the mental link was still open, Rey felt every ounce of suffering Ben had. She tried reaching out to him, but he was unresponsive.

Why was he hurting? Was it related to her or not? 

Given what she knew of Hux, she knew the odds were good. That was the night she decided it was time to find Ben and escape. For a week, she tried venturing to the hangar and to various lower levels, but she never got far. She started by trying to escape, hoping that Ben was just in pain that one time so she could go to him. But as she felt it happen again more regularly, she focused on getting to the Pit of Despair.

To no avail.

When she managed to get five floors away from it, she was hauled by two Praetorian guards to a fuming Hux. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, slapping his desk. "You act like you're getting cold feet."

"Because I am," she intoned, going toe-to-toe with him, unafraid. "What did you expect from someone who has discovered that her true love once thought dead is very much alive, and she can't trust her husband-to-be?"

He gave her a wounded look. "You can trust me."

"Sure, to lie to my face and torture a female Force user while I'm here," she scoffed, revealing part of her hand and nailing him with a knowing look. "Would you like to explain that?"

His face turned red. "I did nothing of the sort-"

"I spoke to her in her cell, and she told me she spoke to you earlier. That was the night before I was kidnapped," said Rey, folding her arms. 

"I didn't feel a need to inform you since she was captured before you joined me," sniffed Hux, slightly shame-faced.

She threw up her hands and grunted. "Just like you didn't inform me that Luke Skywalker wanted to speak to me. I'm seeing a pattern, and I'm unhappy. I want out of this sham of a marriage," she said, making him bluster all over again as he raced toward her with a thunderous expression. 

"I forbid it! You agreed to it, and now you'll do it!" he cried.

"So you're going to force me to do something now? That's not how marriages get entered into, now is it?" countered Rey, making him grumble.

"Nothing has changed," he maintained. "I still need you."

"I don't need you, though. I never did," she maintained, stepping closer. "I was fine being miserable on my farm alone." After a moment, she smirked, making him hold his breath. "And why do you need me, exactly?"

"To be my bride! To be the face of every good Force user out there," he said, trying to remain calm. "Do you want to give them a bad name?"

"Does it really matter, if you already hate us all?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not true! I don't hate you," he said, trying to hide a blush. "I've grown fond of you, in fact. You're not as proud or irritating as the rest of the lot."

"I don't care anymore," she said, walking away. "If you keep me here, I'll only continue to try to escape. Save us both some trouble and let me go."

He stumbled forward. "No. Wait. Rey, please." She stopped to turn her head, and she was shocked to see a rare moment of vulnerability on his face. "I want you to stay. Let me make it up to you," he insisted. 

She smiled, and he smiled until she requested, "Who do you have imprisoned down in the Pit of Despair now? Another Force user?"

"No one," he said quickly.

It was too fast for her liking, and she decided she would stay onboard, if only to find Ben. 

"I hope you're not lying. If you are, this is your last chance of me trusting you," she said, whirling around once more. Breezily she added, "Did you ever find out my parentage?"

"Not yet, my desert flower. These things take time," he said, and she stopped at the door.

"Yes, you must be very busy trying to run a galaxy while also keeping me away from everyone so I feel like I only have you. Good-bye."

She didn't give him a chance to respond and stormed out as the durasteel door slammed shut. Not long after, Captain Phasma entered.

"Sir, you seem distressed," she said, stepping into the room. "Perhaps I can cheer you up with some good news. I've been progressing with our torture of the smuggler, but he knows nothing of the Resistance."

Hux stewed and simmered, barely resisting slamming his fist on the table. "Not him, too. Rey knows nothing. Her memory was wiped clean, apparently."

"He is uncooperative, but he gives good data points," said Phasma, sounding pleased as she tried to hand him the datapad.

"I don't care. I'll look later. I have more pressing concerns to deal with," said Hux, sitting down.

To the untrained eye, Hux would've seemed put together and sitting normally. Phasma, however, knew better. His shoulders were tense, and he was sitting too straight. His eyes were far away, and he was distracted. 

He had become increasingly distracted since Rey had come onboard, and he wanted to spend all his time with her of all people. It made no sense since she was to die in a matter of weeks. Why waste so much time on a charade?

But she didn't understand, just as no one but Hux did. Rey was an insurmountable challenge, and he wouldn't rest until he had conquered her and her heart, until he could claim it for himself. She was a prize worth the trouble. 

At some level, Captain Phasma knew that. She knew the fastest way to gain his attention again, at least. "Your Rey really is something else. A trifle simple, perhaps, and very stubborn, but she has spirit."

Hux grinned. "I know. The people are quite taken with her. It'll be a shame to have to stab her with her lost-love’s lightsaber on our wedding night when her talents could be utilized."

Phasma grinned at finally learning the fate of the weapon she stole from the prisoner. "She's not worth it," she said dismissively.

"I'm not entirely convinced of that anymore," admitted Hux softly before drawing himself up. "However, when the Resistance and other Force users are blamed for turning her against me, I'll be glad to finally have a reason to crush every person who stands in our way. The galaxy will be outraged; they'll demand we go to war."

"Very good, sir," she said with a chuckle. "If you don’t want to keep the saber, I’ll take it after you’re done with it. It’s unique.”

He waved her away before reaching into the desk and looking at the crossguard saber. “Much as I hate everything to do with Force users, I want some memento to remember Rey by.”

He was distracted once more by Rey, and he seemed so out of sorts, adrift as it were. It worried her. “Will you come down into the Pit? You haven't seen him truly feel pain yet."

He sighed before shaking his head. "No. You know how much I love watching our invention work, but I've got my fifth anniversary of ruling the galaxy to plan, my wedding to arrange, my wife to murder, and our enemies to frame for it." He lifted his hands. "I'm swamped."

Phasma patted his arm in understanding. "Get some rest. If you haven't got your health, you haven't got anything."

Hux thanked her before requesting that Rey's guard be doubled. Both were relieved he did so, for Rey became much more bold in her escape attempts, getting up at all sorts of odd hours to the point that at least three people always stood guard in front of her door, one of them always carrying a lizard.

Rey was supremely annoyed with her fiance, but made the most of her situation. She practiced her skills in her room frequently and rarely took meals with Hux anymore, too pissed at him to be a good table companion. 

Instead, since everyone who had a lizard ended up at her door over the course of three days of watch, she spent much quality time chatting it up with the Praetorian guards. She set up a portable heater outside her door, petting their lizards and always grinning triumphantly when one would climb into her hand so she could continue to pet it. 

The only one who wouldn't let her close was Phasma, and that was because she understood the magnitude of what could be done if Rey removed her lizard. She stood sentinel in front of Rey's door less often, which was better as far as Rey was concerned. 

For another week, Rey attempted to find Ben, and she increased her efforts when she felt more pain coming from Ben. However, by the end of that week, he was doing worse, so she took matters into her own hands.

Quite literally.

She plucked a lizard off a guard's shoulder and walked off, and before too long, she was dragged in front of Hux. He was inside the room talking to one of the other lead guards, Yellin.

"The murderous kidnappers of my bride, the Resistance, are planning to kill her on our wedding night. She will  _ not  _ be murdered. On the day of the wedding, I want the security on the ship tripled."

"Sure they'll kill me," mumbled Rey on a whisper, "if they're somehow guiding your hand."

"It won't be easy, sir," said Yellin, backing toward the door.

Hux steepled his fingers. "Try ruling the galaxy."

Yellin nodded and bowed. "I will see that it's done."

As soon as he left, Rey was escorted inside. Hux's neutral face turned positively glacial when he saw the lizard in her arms.

"What are you doing with one of my pets? They're very delicate and shouldn't be handled like that," he said, reaching out a hand for it. "I've bred them since they were small."

"Perhaps you don't know them well, or perhaps you forget that I raised animals for a living," reminded Rey smugly, backing away. "Either way, they all quite like me."

"Do you know how dangerous they are?" screamed Hux, getting up at his desk and continuing to hold out his hand. "They could hurt you. Hand it to me. Now."

She moved further away. "No. I quite like him; I think I'll keep him for a pet. If I can't be let free, I think a pet is just the thing I need, wouldn't you say?" she asked archly.

"I'm not forcing you. You're just not choosing what's best for you and your galaxy," said Hux, giving her a pleading look. "Your true love is hardly your true love if you were so quick to leave him. Are you certain he still wants you? After all, it was you who did the leaving in the Fire Caves. Not to mention, smugglers are not known to be men of their word," said Hux quietly, trying to sow doubt.

"He loves me, and I love him," said Rey adamantly, still petting the lizard. 

"But he hasn't even tried to rescue you! That shows he doesn't love you," insisted Hux, getting ready to move.

"Has he not, or is he unable to because he's locked up as we speak in the Pit of Despair?" asked Rey as Hux paled considerably. "I've felt his presence through the Force, and he is in  _ deep, deep pain _ right now. If I go down to that Pit right now, will he be there? Tell me honestly."

After a long moment, Hux said, "He will not."

"I don't believe you," declared Rey, sticking her nose in the air.

"Then I tell you what: you come with me to the Pit of Despair, and when I prove you wrong, you stop this silly game of holding that lizard and trying to escape and marry me willingly. Deal?" asked Hux, leaning on the table.

"Deal," agreed Rey, turning before she could see Hux push a button under his desk.

As they took the lift down, an evacuation alarm went off in the Pit of Despair, and Mitaka followed First Order procedure, giving Ben a sedative. 

"Prepare to clean out all evidence of us being here," said Captain Phasma as she oversaw a group of guards place Ben on a stretcher and lead him to a heavily guarded ship. Satisfied he was out, she shut off the alarm. "We head to the secondary lab at the fortification on Chandrila. There, I look forward to trying out our newer prototype of the machine, the Starkiller, on our prisoner."

"Good luck, Captain. Safe travels," said the lieutenant before Phasma disappeared. 

He didn't have long, but the room and cell sparkled by the time Rey and Hux appeared. Rey was so sure that she would find Ben, and she was crushed to see an immaculate space. 

Hux looked so pleased with himself, and she wanted to punch the lips off his face as she handed him the lizard. "I still don't want to marry you," she said as she entered her quarters. "If given the choice, I refuse."

Hux stomped forward. "You're breaking our deal-"

"You did it first!" she cried before slamming the door in his face.

She comforted herself that if he did try to do something to her, she would make him suffer equally since she had had ample time to practice self-defense techniques and lift makeshift weights in her room. 

As she settled in, she made the decision to assume that Ben and the Resistance wouldn't make it in time. She had been listening every day for some commotion related to Ben or the Resistance, but there had been nothing. 

She was alone, and she was going to do something about it. If no one was saving her, then she was going to save the galaxy. 

Maybe then she'd finally get some peace and quiet. 

Meanwhile, on Ajan Kloss, a report was delivered to the Resistance. "We finally caught a break," announced Zorii, waving around a datapad. 

"What is it?" asked Finn, running his hands through his hair. "We haven't had any luck sneaking onto the  _ Supremacy _ since they increased their security protocols, and the Master Code Breaker couldn't help us. We  _ need  _ to save Rey and kill Hux and Phasma."

"All in good time. Let's focus our attention elsewhere for a moment," said Zorii, sitting down. "Something big is going down on Chandrila. A  _ very  _ large portion of the First Order's ships just delivered or escorted someone there."

"Rey," guessed Poe, rubbing his hands together. "We're back in business."

Zorii nodded. "Exactly. We need to get our best over there to determine a line of attack and fast. This one's on your shoulders, Finn."

"I'm going to avenge you yet, sister," promised Finn to himself. 

There were two weeks until the wedding, and after a week, they couldn't use any of their normal plans to get in. Since Zorii had been unable to deliver on her plan, Holdo had told Finn and Chewie to give it their best shot.

Finn despaired when they had less than a week until the wedding. All of them were hiding out in Hanna City at Maz's cantina, and Finn was growing frustrated by their many failed attempts. "Nothing is working. We need new ideas. We need another head. We need...Kylo," said Finn, snapping his fingers. "I could try to talk to him through the Force and ask him his location."

Zorii nodded and waved him away. "It's our only chance. Now go do that voodoo you do so well."

For several days, Finn meditated and found nothing. He grew concerned, but then he caught a break two days before the wedding.

On that day, Rey was fed up. Done with essentially solitary confinement and feeling like a prisoner. She refused to eat anything until Hux gave her an audience.

"What is it, my dulcet darling?" he asked, clearly not happy as he walked to her, caressing her cheeks. "You look so wan and thin. I don't like seeing you like this."

She sneered and backed away from his touch. "Perhaps if you didn't force me to marry you-"

"I care for you! Which is a lot more than I can say for your other love who has never lifted a finger to try to save you," grumbled Hux, taking her chin in his hand to force her to look at him.

He shouldn't have.

Rey could feel her inner darkness swirl around her, a warm, welcome blanket of understanding encouraging her to listen to her anger and punish him as he deserved. She tried to resist at first, but he made it hard.

"Ben loves me, and he always will. He will come," defended Rey, spitting in his face. "You don't care about me. You want to kill me as soon as we're married so you have an excuse to kill all Force users. Don't bother lying," she said, when he gulped and turned whiter than a sheet. "Ahsoka read your thoughts while you were torturing her. How could I ever trust or love you?"

"Because I'm dependable and loyal, you silly girl!" he screamed, walking away, but not before she saw the pain and betrayal in his eyes. "But now I see...you're just like the others."

She had somehow gotten under his skin and hadn't succumbed to him the same way everyone else had. And he hated it. She gave in to her hate, following him until they were separated by his desk. 

"I always was and would be like the others so you could murder me," she said quietly, resting on his desk. "And yes, I am a silly girl, for not having seen earlier that you are nothing but a lying, heartless bully who is compensating for his lack of Force sensitivity by killing anyone greater than him." As his hands balled into fists, she stood up proudly. "You  _ will  _ be stopped. Whether by me, Ben, or the Resistance remains to be seen, but you will. If I go down, so do you." She leaned in and gave him a conspiratorial look. "And you know I don't care about my life; you'll burn with me for having ever chosen me."

He spluttered with a splotchy face before he finally grit out, "Perhaps then you might actually feel something more for me besides a cold lack of interest. Hate looks good on you."

"You're a monster," she spat. 

He rounded his desk, taking hold of her wrist and leading her out. "I wouldn't say such things if I were you."

"I will  _ never  _ love you," she said, punching him in the jaw and sending him flying to the ground.

His eyes burned as he felt his jaw and marveled. "That's the first time someone's been able to injure me in more than ten years."

"It's about to become more frequent if you marry me," she threatened. "We're all alone, and you allowed me to practice all of my self-defense lessons alone for hours every day for the past month. I don't need Force abilities to beat you, you rabid cur!" He jumped up, seeming ready to fight, and she did everything she could to throw salt in the wound. "You can't take anything else away from me. I've already hit my lowest point, and now I have something much better: true love. Ben and I are joined by the bonds of love, and you cannot track that, even with your fancy hyperspace tracking. And you cannot break it, even with death."

He glowered at her. "Are you quite done yet?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Almost," she said, kicking at him to keep him away. "And when I say you're a bully, that is only because you're the slimiest weakling to ever crawl in the galaxy."

He punched the button for the door to open, his whole face red as he vibrated with barely contained rage. "I wouldn't say such things if I were you!"

She was sent to her room with strict orders to be left alone, and she enjoyed her victory in her quarters, not realizing that even as she sat, Hux was on his personal craft, going to Chandrila as fast as he could. 

When he arrived, Mitaka and Phasma were all ready to begin their next round of torture, and he pushed them all out of the way, blinded by hate as he faced Ben. 

"I made a special trip to Chandrila for you, all because of Rey. You truly love each other, and so you might have been truly happy. Not one couple in a century has that chance, no matter what the storybooks say," said Hux, his desperation morphing into a deceptive calm, a demented smile on his face. "And so, I think no man in a century will suffer as greatly as you will. All Chandrila will hear."

With that, he set the Starkiller at the highest setting, even as his comrades begged him not to do so. He ignored them, watching Ben's agony and hearing his mournful screams with twisted pleasure. If he couldn't have Rey, no one would. 

As soon as Ben felt the first stage of torture, Rey felt it, too. She clutched her stomach as wretched pain lanced through her, and she sobbed Ben's name, wishing she hadn't acted so foolishly earlier. 

All throughout Chandrila, everyone heard Ben's cry, even the Resistance. Finn recognized it at once, reaching out to him immediately. 

"Where are you, Kylo? We want to rescue you."

In a very faint voice, right at the edge of his life, Ben replied through the Force, "Chandrila."

Finn's eyes widened comically as he shot up from his chair. "There's no time to waste. That's Kylo in the fortification!"

"Inconceivable," mouthed Zorii. "I thought he was dead. Guess not." She stood up to leave, a new idea forming. "Then we'll shoot it with everything we got." 

"No. Wait. Let Poe, Chewie, and I go in. We keep trying big; what if smaller is better?" asked Finn, throwing out his hands.

She gave the three a look. "I don't like it, but we don't have much choice. Take the  _ Falcon _ and do what you can. If you're not out in twenty, we're coming in."

Luckily for Finn and the others, Hux took all but the bare minimum of guards with him, wanting the Stormtroopers ready for his wedding. As a result, when the trio saw Mitaka standing outside, they all surrounded him.

"Where's your prisoner?" asked Finn.

Mitaka stuttered and cried, "I, I don't know!"

"Chewie, jog his memory," suggested Finn, smiling until Chewie hit Mitaka so hard that he fell to the ground, out cold. "You jogged his memory too hard."

"I got the keycard," said Poe after digging a few moments. "Let's save Kylo!"

Once they were inside, they were easily able to take out the guards left with Chewie's bowcaster. However, there was no map showing where the prisoner was.

Finn closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. "Sister, I have failed you for twenty years. Now, our misery can end. Somewhere close by is a man who can help us. I cannot find him alone. I need you. I need you to guide my steps. Please. Guide my steps."

At that, he felt a gust of wind that smelled just like Jannah, and it led him in a circle before taking him down a corridor and to an unmarked door.

"This is it. Jannah said so. Let's go," said Finn, rushing in as soon as Chewie broke down the door.

There, in the far corner of the room, lay Ben, his bare chest not moving up and down. The trio rushed to him, Chewie roaring in anguish before listening for any signs of life. 

When he walked away with a mournful howl, Poe stepped up to listen. "He's dead," said Poe after he took a turn. 

"It just is not fair," muttered Finn, pacing in a circle with a dejected look. 

\----------

_ "Dad, Dad, wait. Wait," interrupted Grogu, not having any of it as he tugged on Din's clothes. "What does Poe mean he's dead? Ben's only faking, right?" _

_ "You want me to read this, or not?" asked Din, giving a warning look to his boy. Just before he answered, Din heard his wife calling his name. “Hold on, kid. Your mother needs me.” _

_ “What, now?” cried Grogu, raising his voice theatrically as Din left the bed. “But, Mom, this is the worst timing ever.” _

_ “This is what happens when you interrupt me,” said Din at the doorway. “I’ll be back soon. You’ll see.” _


	9. A Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ben to meet his parents *rubs hands together excitedly*

_ _

_ "Just tell me this: who kills Hux? Someone has to, right?" asked Grogu, giving big, pleading eyes to his father. “We gotta have a happily ever after.” _

_ “But can’t he live and they still have a happily ever after?” asked Din evenly once he was back in bed. _

_ “That didn’t answer my question,” complained the child. _

_ “Because I’m not telling you. You’ll have to wait and see, kid,” said Din before opening the holobook. “Alright, now, let’s see. Where were we? Oh yes. In the Pit of Despair.” _

\-------------------

Finn stopped moving, new determination in his eyes. “The Storms have never taken defeat easily. Come along, guys. Bring the body.”

“The body?” parroted Poe as Chewie lifted Ben easily.

“Yes. We need a miracle, and I think the Force can help. I don’t know how; I’ve just got a feeling in the pit of my stomach,” said Finn, leading the way out. “But we won’t find it in this accursed place.”

“And I don’t want to be here when everyone wakes up or comes back,” said Poe, helping Chewie with the door. “But where will we go?”

Chewie was quick to roar, “Han and Leia!”

“Legion Leia, of course! Why didn’t I think of her?” marveled Finn as they exited the fortification.

“Because she’s retired and incapable of using the Force. Hux drained her, remember?” said Poe, pointing in the direction of Leia’s home. “He posted weekly holos of her trying and failing to do anything before laughing in her face.”

“If anyone will help us, it’ll be her,” said Finn, remembering as they jogged down the dirt road. “He was cruel to her.”

“Or she’ll want nothing to do with us or the Force,” said Poe, shrugging and lifting his hands. “Fifty-fifty chance.”

“I like our odds,” said Finn confidently, walking ahead with Poe.

“She’ll see us,” called Chewie to Poe. “Go on ahead. She knows me.”

Chewie walked slowly with his precious load while the other two sprinted ahead to the retired space wizard’s home. It was a rundown cottage at the edge of the nearest town, buried behind a sea of trees. While Chewie was out of sight at first in the heavily forested area, Poe and Finn knocked on Legion Leia’s door. 

“Go away!” cried a robotic voice from behind the wood. “We don’t want anything.”

“We’re here to see Legion Leia. It’s urgent, droid!” they called, banging their fists on the door again. 

“The General doesn’t take visitors anymore. Please go away.”

“We’re just going to keep knocking until she does!” insisted Poe stubbornly with a tilt of his head, knocking harder.

“How rude. Well, I never,” replied the droid before walking away. 

When they knocked several more times, Leia finally opened the small window at the top of the wooden door, revealing long braids piled high atop her head that framed an older face with many worry lines. “What? What?”

“You’re Legion Leia,  _ the  _ Legion Leia, who worked for the Emperor and the Supreme Leader all those years,” breathed Finn, bowing slightly. “I feel like I’m standing in front of royalty.”

She glared at Finn, a little wrinkle forming between her brows. “The Supreme Leader fired me, so thank you so much for bringing up such a painful subject.” She paused, gathering herself up taller. “While you’re at it, why don’t you give me a blaster wound and pour lemon juice on it? We’re closed!”

She slammed the small door in their faces, and the two persistently knocked more, calling her name. After she told them to beat it twice more, she finally opened the upper part of her door again.

Finn stepped forward with a pleading look. “We need a miracle. It’s very important.”

She sighed with defeated eyes. “Look, I’m retired. And besides, why would you want someone who can't even access the Force anymore? I can’t do anything. I might kill whoever needs the miracle.”

Poe smiled, waving off her concerns. “He’s already dead, so no pressure.”

She raised a curious eyebrow. “He is, huh? You must be really desperate, then.”

“We are,” said Poe, stepping forward. “Help us, Legion Leia. You’re our only hope.”

“I can’t help you! I can’t help anyone, not even myself,” she said, staring down in shame. When she looked up, she saw two hopeful faces that she couldn’t ignore. “Fine, I’ll take a look because you insist. But I make no promises!” Opening the door fully, she nodded her head toward a large table. “Bring him in.”

“Well if you can’t, then could you show me how to heal people?” asked Finn hopefully, stepping inside. “I hear you can heal and transfer bits of life to someone else.”

“The General can’t access the Force. Stop asking impossible things of her,” said a golden droid holding a broom and wearing a white, frilly apron.

“I didn’t need that reminder, Threepio. Thank you,” muttered Leia as they walked in.

“Of course, General.” Threepio bowed and left the room. 

Despite the exterior of the cottage looking poorly, the interior was almost spotless. Little knick knacks covered the surfaces, but otherwise, all was neat and in its place, none more so than Legion Leia in her elegant, white, floor length dress.

“Force sensitive, are you? Hide now while you still can. Hux will come for you and kill you,” said Leia bitterly, walking toward the table. “Where’s that body, and how are you paying, assuming I can help you?”

“He’s coming with our friend. He knows you,” said Poe before giving Finn a panicked look. “We don’t have any credits, but this is a very noble cause.”

“How noble?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“It’s very noble. His wife is very sick. His children are on the brink of starvation,” implored Poe with overly big eyes. “Please.”

“Flyboy, are you a rotten liar,” huffed Leia dismissively before Finn stepped in.

“I need him to help avenge my sister, murdered these twenty years,” admitted Finn, patting his heart over his vest and tunic.

She turned away. “Your first story was better. I can’t believe you’re asking me to help with a revenge plot after all I dealt with-”

“Because it will mean revenge against Hux!” cried Poe, stomping on the floor. “If you help us, we can stop him.”

Leia laughed long and hard. “You can’t.” She sobered up, slamming a fist on the stone table, head downcast. “I tried, with that mighty Skywalker blood. In my hubris, I thought I could take down Hux single-handedly, but I was wrong.”

Her whole body caved in on itself as her shoulders fell. Her fists shook on top of the table, and she tensed up, fighting to maintain her composure. Too many years of being told she was useless had taken their toll on her, and both men hated seeing the once strong woman give up hope.

Poe rushed forward with a determined expression, touching her shoulder. “Hey, don’t think like that. That’s what Hux wants you to think, that you’re powerless. I’ve felt it for too long, and that’s why we started this Resistance. The First Order wins by making us think we’re alone. We’re not.”

“We are the spark that’ll light the fire to burn down the First Order,” said Finn, getting excited as he lightly rested his hand on her other shoulder, making her glance up at them.

“You’ve clearly never met Hux in person-Chewie?” Leia’s scoffing look quickly changed to awe as she ran forward. “Han, come quickly! It’s Chewie!”

Chewie handed Ben’s body to Finn and Poe, who placed him down on the slab. Once his arms were empty, he filled them with an ecstatic Leia, who hugged him like he was family. Finn and Poe gave them a moment when they heard Leia sniff, right before sobbing into his fur. 

Chewie mentioned that he missed her, and she squeezed him tighter. “So have I, Chewie. So much. I’m glad you found others to help you in your cause. I’ll do everything I can to help you.”

As Chewie thanked her, Han, Leia’s husband, appeared from another room. “Chewie, buddy!”

Leia went to the body to give the two men a moment. As soon as she took in Ben’s face, though, she paused, hands fisting her dress as she gasped. “Who is this?” she asked on a whisper, leaning in to push back the matted, dark hair around Ben’s forehead. 

“His name is Kylo Ren,” said Finn equally softly. “He’s a smuggler and the best lightsaber duelist I know.” 

“His similarities to Han are incredible,” she breathed, reaching under his neck at his bare chest. Coming up short, she shut her eyes. Seconds later, she groaned and rested her forehead on Ben’s arm. “For one moment, I thought I had finally found my long-lost son, but life has always been cruelly unfair to me.”

Both Poe and Finn stood next to her and offered her strength. “Your son?” asked Finn. “Who is he?”

She took Ben’s hand. “His name is Ben. I sent him away when he was born so that he wouldn’t have the same awful fate as me. I always regretted not trying to meet him,” she said, choked up. “I never told him I was sorry.” A few moments later, she sobbed, “He doesn’t even know I love him.”

Both men wore equally shocked looks and hurried to comfort her. “Of course he does,” soothed Poe. “You did the right thing. You protected him.”

Finn should’ve said something, but he was distracted by the placement of Leia’s hand at Ben’s sternum. It struck something in his memory until he remembered the aurodium-plated dice on a necklace that he had picked off the ground.

“Leia, why do you touch him like that? Is there something significant about it?” asked Finn curiously.

Poe gave him a look to be quiet, but Leia lifted her head slightly and nodded. “Yes. When we sent him away, we gave him a necklace with the lucky dice that his father used to hang in his ship.”

There were too many coincidences. Finn dug in his pockets, holding out the necklace triumphantly. “You mean this one?”

She stole it out of his hand before he could even blink, snarling, “Where did you get this? Tell me now!”

Even Han and Chewie stopped chatting, Chewie rushing forward as Finn explained, “Kylo and I were fighting, and it fell off of him in the midst of the duel. It’s his.”

Leia faced her husband. “Han. Look.”

Both knelt and looked upon their son. Han never even doubted as his face became soft and younger than he had been in a long time. Caressing Ben’s cheek, he murmured, “Our son. Ben.”

Finn looked between them. “But he said his name was-”

Finn cut himself off when Chewie interrupted, filling the whole house. “Because he was trained by Obi-wan.”

Leia’s face darted up as her breath hitched. “They met?” Her breath whoosed out a moment as Chewie nodded. “Thank the Force. I always knew him as Ben Kenobi.” 

“He became a smuggler just like his dad, going into the family business,” said Han proudly, squeezing his son’s hand.

Chewie also explained that Ben was flying Han’s ship and had used Leia’s lightsaber, and both were near tears once more. Leia remained kneeling, though, so Han went to her.

Placing a hand on her back, he said firmly, “Sweetheart, this is our son. Our Ben. Let’s save him together.”

“What if I can’t?” she asked, trying to hold back more tears as she gazed at her son.

“But what if you  _ can _ ?” rephrased Han, guiding her hands onto Ben’s chest. “You’ve been away from that leech for years. The Force  _ is _ everywhere, according to Luke.”

She gave him a surprised look. “Even my husband, someone not Force sensitive who didn’t even believe in this hokey religion for the longest time, is telling me facts I learned long ago,” she said wryly, kissing Han’s cheek. She stood and set her shoulders. “I have to try.” Glancing at the gathered group, she motioned them away from the stone table, except one. “Finn, put your hands on my back.”

“Sure. Why?” asked Finn, going to her obediently as Han walked to the opposite side of the table. 

“Do you know why I wear white now?” she asked, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Finn shook his head. “It’s because I always wore navy blue or black under Snoke and Palpatine, or black and red with Hux. I swore never to wear the colors of evil again, especially since there’s more light in me than darkness. I drew on both in my younger years, but I stopped with the darkness since it only made me feel hollow. There is a delicate balance between dark and light every Force user must walk, but to heal others truly, that is a light side trait. The darkness twists it, otherwise.”

“That’s really cool,” said Finn, putting his hands on Leia. “So I’m giving you strength?”

“In a way, yes.” She placed her hands on Ben’s chest once more, taking another deep breath. “Maker, may it work.” Closing her eyes, she fell into a meditative trance. Her chest heaved at the same time her fingers spread out a little further, a tiny beam of light being emitted by her fingertips. “I feel it again.” Her eyes opened, shining with new determination. “Ben, I’m coming.” Looking up at her confused husband, she explained, “He’s only mostly dead. Mostly dead means he’s slightly alive.”

“He’s a fighter, just like his mother,” stated Han, beyond thrilled.

“He has something to live for,” said Leia with certainty, concentrating harder. 

The weak, faint light at her fingers strengthened, growing in intensity until it shined continuously. As it grew brighter, it flared, filling the whole room with blinding light. All eyes fell to Ben, the light expanding in a ball around the area on his body where she touched him. Drawing in a long breath, Leia then exhaled, pushing all that she could into her son. 

It was as though a large raindrop had fallen upon a pond’s surface. The light rippled and spread like wildfire from the epicenter of Leia’s hands, racing across his torso in every direction. The energy and light pulsed with her breathing, and everyone in the room felt it, felt the steady thrum of the Force as she channeled it into Ben, one wave after another flowing into him. All at once, the light seemed to seep into his skin. Suddenly, Ben’s chest rose. Then it rose a second time, then a third with a slight gasp. Finally, his whole body seemed to wake up, shaking as his eyes flew open at the same time she collapsed on top of him, weakened from giving so much of herself to him.

He saw two unknown figures. “What is the meaning of this? I’ll take you both together!”

“Yep, he sounds like me,” said Han proudly.

“You mean, fight first, ask questions later?” muttered Leia with a shake of her head.

“Always ready for a fight,” said Han, grinning as Leia transferred more of her weight to Ben in relief. 

Ben focused on his mother. “Get your hands off me! Who are you? What did you do to me?”

She feebly got up on her elbows, new tears shining in her eyes. “My son. You’re alive.”

His head jerked back. “Your  _ what _ ?” he asked, only to be shocked into silence when Han joined them.

“Our son,” said Han, taking his hand. “Ben. Ben Solo.”

_ These  _ were his parents? It was as though Ben had been placed in stasis by the Force. He couldn't move anything, save his eyes as he looked between the two older people on either side of him. His shock was replaced by confusion the longer he stared. 

“I thought I’d never meet you. I thought I lost you forever,” said Leia, before falling into Ben’s lap. “I’m sorry.”

At that, he recoiled, all his previous hate rising to the surface as he gained control of his faculties once more. He tried to push her off. “You should be. You abandoned me. You’re not my mother. Maz is.” She looked up, but she didn’t try to deny it. She only grew whiter before falling to her knees, barely gripping his forearm. Ben had no compassion, though; he only turned to face the man on the other side of him. “She’s the only family I have.”

“That’s fair, but it doesn’t change the fact that we’re your real parents,” said Han nonchalantly. “We would’ve kept you if Leia thought it were safe. But you deserved better than her life.”

Ben gestured at her. “Her life? What could possibly be worse than knowing that you were abandoned by your parents, no doubt because you were a burden? Why else get rid of me so soon?” barked Ben, turning red as he faced his father.

“Because Snoke would’ve used you, too! Would you like to know that you’re allowed to know your family, but that they’ll be killed the moment you do something wrong?” protested Han, making Ben falter. “My life was threatened almost every single day by Palpatine and Snoke once I chose to marry Leia. We didn’t want that life for you.”

Ben responded immediately. “You could’ve given me a choice! All I ever wanted was to know who my family was and to be loved!” he cried, hands balling into fists. “I was-her name is Leia?” He stopped to look between the couple. “As in Leia Skywalker? Legion Leia?”

“Yes,” said Han, relieved when Ben’s eyes widened. “You know what she dealt with on a regular basis. Do you really want that life?”

“It doesn’t matter, since I’ll never have that option. You never even  _ tried  _ to find me, early on or later!” replied Ben petulantly, at least until he heard Leia groan. He pointed at her. “What’s her deal?”

Han closed his eyes. “We did what we thought was best for you. We may have been absent parents, but we still loved you. Otherwise, Leia wouldn’t have given almost all of her life force to you to bring you back to life.”

Ben turned his attention to Leia, taking her head in his hands and lifting it. “You brought me back from the almost-death Hux gave me?”

“Yes,” she said weakly. “And I’d do it again.”

He lifted her higher, a desire for knowledge and more burning in his eyes. “Why? You barely know me. All I’ve done since my birth is cause you pain and been a burden to you,” said Ben, moving closer to her and gripping her under her armpits.

“You’re not a burden. You never were,” said Leia with a small smile. “You’re my son. I will always give myself to save you and give you the life you deserve.” She tilted her head. “The life I always wanted. I will happily die to do it.”

Her eyes closed, and Ben shot to the edge of the table, lifting her up so they were at eye level. “Don’t do this to yourself. I’m not worth it. I’m-”

“You will  _ always  _ be worth it,” she interrupted, resting her forehead against him to share her memories of him. 

Ben saw her agony in giving birth, the worry she had in hiding him from Palpatine, the sadness in giving him away, the hope that he would be happy, the desire for him to use her saber and grow as strong as her, but most of all, he saw the love she had for him, how it motivated her every step of the way, from the moment he was conceived to the present. How she thought first and foremost of him and how much she regretted her choices and missed him.

She missed him even more than he missed her. She had  _ longed  _ for him. And when she saw him almost-dead, she didn’t even hesitate. He was the one thing that gave her life meaning and purpose, a reason to live and try to defeat the evil men around her. 

He had never been a burden; he made her stronger and willing to face up to her three terrible masters day after day. 

She thought of him more than even he had of her, and it humbled him. He whimpered, gripping her tighter and holding her against him. 

“I’m sorry, Ben. I didn’t want it to be this way. I wanted everything to be better for you,” she breathed, barely holding on. She met his eyes again, shining and resolute. “I love you. Never forget that.”

He felt her take a shallow breath, and the thought of losing his mother after barely finding her broke him. “No, no, no, no, no!” He picked her up and laid her in his lap, determined not to lose her. “Who else is Force sensitive?”

“I’m here,” said Finn, laying his hands on Leia’s chest, along with Ben. “We’ll work together.”

“We have to bring her back. I can’t lose her,” gasped Ben, frantically closing his eyes and pushing whatever he could into Leia.

“We won’t. I promise,” reassured Finn, and the pair worked together, each of their hands emitting a dim, flickering light. 

Ben held her tight in his arms, willing her not to go and be dead because of him, and when he felt his father’s hands rest on his arms, the light he radiated pulsed as Han’s touch breathed new hope and strength into him. He worked harder, willing his mother to wake as their combined light changed from small tongues of flame, like a candle, into a torch, illuminating the whole room once more.

“I’m sorry,” breathed Ben into Leia’s hair. “Please come back.”

Seconds felt like hours. He feared he would cause bruises from how roughly he held her. Still, he didn’t stop, relieved when the light traveled through her whole body, racing through her veins and splitting until her whole body was enveloped in light. He called on every ounce of compassion and love he had within him, even thinking of Rey before he imagined himself as a child, running into Leia’s arms and being held by her. He couldn’t begin to say how much he wanted that and to be able to have something like that just once with her.

“Please. Give me a chance,” he sobbed, his chest tightening when he saw the light bury itself within her.

She stirred, eyelids fluttering. He bent his head and willed her to come back. He imagined talking to her, introducing her to Rey, and slowly becoming a family, everything he had ever wanted.

“Please come back,” he murmured, relieved when he felt her body jerk. “Please.” Her head lifted, and he sniffled out, “Mother?”

“Ben?” She sounded tired, but alive. She turned to observe her body and then her saviors. “Thank you.”

Finn backed away at the same time Han inserted himself. As she threw her arms around Ben, he hugged her, apologizing repeatedly and showing himself grateful to have her back, and Han joined them, squeezing them both.

“You’re both alive. I don’t know how it’s possible, but I’ll take it,” said Han, touching the hair of both.

As the reunited family remained in place, Chewie busied himself in the kitchen and made food for everyone. Poe helped him while Finn sat and recovered. When the food was ready, the three reluctantly parted, all acknowledging they needed to eat. While they ate silently, Chewie, Finn, and Poe took turns telling them of how the Resistance had come to be and how they had met everyone leading up to this moment.

“I still don’t understand why you kept on living despite all that torture,” remarked Finn. “What’s so important? What you got here that’s worth living for?”

Han and Ben answered as one, “True love.” Ben stared at him, surprised that he somehow knew.

“True love is the greatest thing in the world...besides a good PLT. A porg, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, when the porg is nice and lean, and the tomato is ripe,” interjected Leia, eyeing her sandwich. “But that’s not what Ben said.” 

Han shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s obvious. Plus, he’s my son. I’d do a lot of stupid and life-threatening things if it meant I could be with Leia, and it sounds like he already has to get this Rey.”

“She  _ is  _ my true love. I know it,” said Ben with certainty. “I knew it the moment I first laid eyes on her. I have to save her.” At the mention of Rey, more came to mind as he placed hands on Finn and Poe. “What day is it? Has she married Hux yet?”

“Nope! She will in less than two days, though,” said Finn. “We need your help to get in there.”

“You got in there before; why not do the same thing again?” asked Ben, glancing at Chewie, who shook his head.

“We already tried. It didn’t work. We’ve all thrown out ideas, and nothing we did helped. That’s why we - the whole Resistance - need you,” explained Poe, widening his arms.

Han sidled up next to Chewie. “You’ve picked them well. They’re very devoted.”

“Plus, Phasma works for Hux, and I must kill her to avenge my sister! It would be the greatest triumph if we could take down the whole First Order on his wedding day and fifth anniversary of ruling,” implored Finn, placing his hands together beseechingly. “We have countless ships, and I saved your ship on Crait-”

“The  _ Falcon  _ lives?” asked Han, looking between Chewie and Ben. “I thought for sure she would’ve gotten lost on some backwater planet like Jakku.”

“That piece of junk still lives, if barely,” said Ben with a shake of his head. “So does the droid onboard, Artoo.”

Chewie roared his approval and mentioned how knowledgeable Artoo was, making Ben rethink the sassy droid he barely knew.

“It may look like a piece of junk, but it's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. I've outrun Imperial starships in that,” bragged Han. “You can get anywhere in that ship.”

The gears in Ben’s head turned before facing his father. “If what you say is true, then if we cloaked it or managed to slip by the other ships with enough cover, we could-”

“-steal onboard while the rest created a distraction! Of course!” finished Han, neither missing a beat before facing the rest. 

“That’s the plan,” said Ben, looking to Chewie. “I’ll fly the  _ Falcon  _ with Chewie, and you two with your leader take your ship to take out Phasma and the other higher-ups. The rest of your Resistance will be a distraction.”

“Let’s go,” said Finn, ecstatic as Ben stood and prepared to go. “We don’t have a moment to lose.”

“Which is why you need us,” interrupted Leia, standing in front of Ben.

“That’s right. We’re coming with you,” said Han resolutely, standing beside his wife. “Chewie can hit anything, and between the two of us, we’ll navigate to safety.”

“Once we’re on the dreadnought, I can distract people and show you where to go since I know the ship well,” said Leia. 

Ben put his hands out. “No. I just found you. I can’t lose you in the heat of battle. Plus, you’ve just recovered.”

“So have you, you nerf-herder,” scoffed Leia, going for her coat. “I’ve never felt better, and for the first time, I think I have a chance of defeating Hux.” She grit her teeth. “I want him to  _ pay  _ for what he did to me and my family.”

“You’ll get your chance. We all will, but we have to get going,” said Poe, trying to herd everyone out.

Ben stopped short, looking at his parents. “But-”

“You can’t stop us, son. We once made the mistake of letting you go,” said Leia, facing her son.

“We won’t do that again,” added Han, touching Ben’s shoulder. “If we die, we die together, as a family.”

Ben looked between them, his chest tight and body full of nervous energy. A small smile played on his face, and it was soon mirrored by his parents.

“However, it’s very unlikely to happen, given that you have the two greatest Force users working together,” remarked Leia matter-of-factly, “assuming we can find a way to deal with Hux and his guards.”

“We’ll find a way,” said Ben as Poe opened the door and waved everyone out. “Even if it’s with normal weapons.”

“Are we going somewhere? Why are we talking about death, General?” asked Threepio worriedly, appearing from the other room. 

“Because we’re about to kill Supreme Leader Hux,” replied Leia matter-of-factly.

“Oh, that is good news. Shall I accompany you?” asked Threepio, stepping forward. “Is Artoo back since Master Ben is alive?”

Ben grinned. “He is. Let’s get Hux. I’ve got a lightsaber I’ve been saving to run right through him.”

“Do you still have my lightsaber?” asked Leia hopefully as they filed outside. 

“I haven’t used it in a year, but yes. It’s on the  _ Falcon _ , along with the first one I made. I think Hux took my newest one,” said Ben, wrinkling his nose. 

“We’ll get it back,” assured Leia as Chewie told Zorii and the others their location. “We just have to get everyone gathered and delay that wedding somehow.”

Ben thought of Rey at the same moment Leia thought of her brother.

“I’ve got an idea,” said Ben, heaving a sigh of relief when the  _ Falcon  _ appeared.

“Good. So do I,” said Leia, rolling up her sleeves. 

“I’ve got a good feeling about this,” said Han, resting his hands on the shoulders of his family members.

“Let’s crash this wedding.”

\-----------------------------

_ “This is going to be the most epic space battle of all time!” exclaimed Grogu, bouncing in place. “Will they make it in time? Will they be able to get help? Will they save Rey?” _

_ Din chuckled. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” _

_ “But you  _ have _ to finish the story!” wailed Grogu, hanging onto his dad as he got up. _

_ “I will...after I’ve used the ’fresher. I’ll be back soon.  _ Don’t _ read ahead,” warned Din as he walked away. _

_ “I’ll try! I’ll just stare at it,” said the child, eyeing the holobook with fevered anticipation. _

_ “Do or do not. There is no try,” reminded Din. “That Resistance is going to do a lot more than try.” _

_ Grogu perked up. “I can’t wait.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta sneak in that Yoda quote when you can


	10. Promises Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some soft Reylo through the bond, and if you see Luke, you know he be trollin' Hux

_ “ _

_ I didn’t read ahead. Can you move faster?” asked Grogu as his father appeared. _

_ “No. I’m almost there anyway,” groaned Din, still relieved that his boy liked the story so much. As soon as he was seated, Grogu used the Force to adjust their blankets before handing him the holobook. “Thanks, kid.” _

_ “Is it time for wedding crashing?” asked Grogu, eyes big and wistful. _

_ Din smiled. “Not quite. Soon, though.” _

_ The child sighed and lifted an annoyed eyebrow. “Are they going to talk some more or something?” _

_ “More talking. You don’t just overthrow a large government like that. This is not the way.” _

_ Grogu shook his head. “Whatever. I think this author just likes making people talk too much and wants to avoid the real fun: action.” _

_ Din patted his son’s head fondly. “We’ll see, kid.” _

\----------------------------

“I always knew you’d join us one day,” called Zorii as the group met her at the ramp of her ship. “This sounds like a risky plan.”

“What are our liabilities?” asked Ben, looking between everyone.

“There is but one working way in and out of the dreadnought,” said Finn, walking toward the  _ Bestoon Legacy _ .

“And it is guarded by at least three squadrons of Stormtroopers and even more TIE fighters, based on what our scouts last reported,” said Zorii, making Ben frown.

Leia only smiled smugly. 

Ben made his way toward his ship. “And our assets?” 

“Your Force abilities, Chewie’s experience in battle, and my saber,” replied Finn, undaunted.

“That’s it? Impossible,” said Threepio before others interrupted. “We’re doomed. Our odds are-”

“Never tell me the odds,” said Han and Ben, quieting Threepio at once.

Luckily, Threepio and his dim view of their fate was removed from the talks when Artoo beeped and rolled down the ramp, giving the droids a chance to have a reunion.

“We also have a shared hate for the First Order,” said Poe, motioning to the whole group.

Ben stared at Zorii accusingly. “If we only had a fleet of our own, that would be something.”

“We do,” she replied smugly. “They’re all gathering on Ajan Kloss now. We’ll tell them the plan, and then we’ll make for the  _ Supremacy _ . We’ve been keeping tabs on its whereabouts since we managed to liberate one of their ships and repurpose their hyperspace tracking system.”

“Then why didn’t you list that among our assets in the first place?” asked Ben, throwing up his hands. 

“You’re forgetting about your most valuable asset,” said Han, pushing his wife forward. “She’s called Legion Leia for a reason.”

“I will take  _ great pleasure  _ in clearing the way for you once we’re onboard,” said Leia primly, ruffling her dress. “I just need a quiet place to talk and rest.”

“You’ll have that in our bunk, sweetheart,” said Han. “You’ll only have droids to bother you.”

“That’s enough sometimes,” she muttered, making everyone laugh. 

After that, the parties boarded their ships. Ben went to the pilot seat of the  _ Falcon _ . “You don’t mind if I take this, do you?” 

“Not at all,” said Han proudly, sitting in the co-pilot’s chair and patting Ben’s nearest hand. “This is yours now, son.”

Ben nodded and took his rightful place. “Thanks.”

As they prepared to leave, Chewie chatted with Leia before going to the blaster controls, ready for anything, and Leia prepared to meditate. Once everything was ready, Han turned to his son expectantly. “Punch it, Ben.”

They took off without any interference from the First Order. Once they were in hyperspace, Leia decided to try a long shot and closed her eyes, reaching out through the Force to her brother. “Luke.”

Far away, at the edges of her mind, she felt a familiar tugging that she hadn’t felt in many years. “Leia? Is that you?”

Her whole body jumped in excitement. “Yes! It’s me! I’m not powerless like I was led to believe. Hux lied.”

“And I know how he did it,” said Luke jumping right in. “Remember those lizards? They dispel the Force. If you’re within their range, your abilities are useless. Otherwise, you can do everything normally. I’ve tested it.”

Her whole body straightened. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in the last hour,” said Leia, breathing a sigh of relief.

“What could be better than that?” asked Luke, his voice growing wary. “What are you planning?”

“Ben’s alive, and he’s helping us break into the  _ Supremacy  _ soon,” explained Leia, causing Luke to gasp. “We’re going to kill Hux, Phasma, and anyone else we can, but you must do everything in your power to delay the wedding. Hux cannot marry Rey. Can you do that?” asked Leia, leaning forward nervously.

“I will. I’d tell Rey of your plan, but she’s locked in her room until the wedding. She’s considered a threat because of how much she’s tried to escape,” said Luke with a laugh. “She has spunk.”

“Why else do you think my son fell in love with her?” asked Leia with a roll of her eyes.

“That explains...a lot, actually,” said Luke slowly. “If you can, send in a few ships as early as possible and kill some of his men. Make your crew seem larger than it is. If you can do that, he’s more likely to delay things to try to hunt them down.”

“Good idea. I’ll mention it to Commander Holdo. Thanks, Luke,” she said, knowing she needed to go. She put her hand out to wave farewell. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too, but we’ll reunite soon enough. May the Force be with you.”

The two disconnected from their familial link, and Leia found her husband to tell him the news. As soon as she was close, Ben handed the controls to Han and got up, seeing her hopeful face.

“You have good news?” asked Ben. As she nodded, he went to the bunks as well. “Good. Tell him while I talk to Rey.”

“How will you do that?” asked Leia curiously. “Only family members can talk to one another according to Luke.”

Ben shared the information that he and his mentor had discovered. “Rey and I are a Force Dyad. Soulmates connected by the Force. I can read her thoughts and feelings across galaxies, and I’ve been shutting her out of my head for far too long. Excuse me.”

When he found a quiet place away from the droids, he opened the bond between him and Rey, having closed it right after Hux tortured him personally. He had been in too much pain to shield Rey from it in the moment, and he hoped she was alone.

It was like putting on his favorite cloak. He slipped into her head with ease, allowing himself to wallow in the current of emotions that tossed through her. Concern, anger, fear, and hate were a lethal cocktail within her, but as soon as she sensed him, it was as though he had put out his hand and calmed the stormy seas with one gesture.

“Rey?”

“Ben?”

As soon as he said her name, she came to life. He was used to the burgeoning joy she felt every time she connected to him, but the Force acted strangely. That time he could see her. She had been lying down, no doubt on her bed, but she sat up at hearing him.

“Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours,” he said, getting on his knees and heading closer. “Just you.”

Rey followed suit, getting on her knees to be at his level. “No, but I see you.”

His face lit up, knowing that his research was right. “This is something else,” he said, anticipation hastening his movement. “Something different, another perk of our bond.”

“What’s that about? To whom are you talking, Master Ben?” asked Threepio as he entered Ben’s space.

“You have a droid with you?” asked Rey in confusion, shuffling closer. 

“You can hear him, too? Incredible,” said Ben, waving Threepio away. “It’s a special kind of comm, Threepio. Later.”

“Very well. I wish you well, sir,” said Threepio before he tottered back to Artoo.

Ben turned back to Rey, still not over their development. “If you can hear my surroundings, when will you be able to see them, too?”

She stopped when she was within arm’s reach, too afraid to touch him and be disappointed he wasn’t there. “It’s hard to say. How are you? The last time I felt you, you were in agonizing pain! I thought you had died,” fretted Rey. “Did Hux do it to you?”

“Yes,” he said, feeling a large well of darkness swirl dangerously and take form within Rey as her eyes narrowed. He waved a hand in front of her. “Rey, snap out of it. Focus. I’m fine. You can use your hate later.”

All his familiarity with Rey always made him forget that she was untrained in the Force and how to use her emotions in the process. She could contain her feelings, but eventually, they exploded with an intensity that currently left him awe. The Force seemed to crackle beneath the surface of her skin, her desire to fight for him mixing with her love for him hitting him like a gut punch. 

If he had ever doubted her love before, she burned every last one of them to the ground. “I’m going to kill him,” breathed Rey, shoulders tensing. “He lied through his teeth, and I’m going to tear him apart for what he did to you-”

“Rey!”

She blinked in surprise. “Sorry. I’m not used to these feelings running freely like this. Only once did they ever.”

“When?” asked Ben curiously, not recalling it.

“When I ordered Plutt to leave the farm.” She gasped and covered her mouth. “I used the Force on him.”

The memory played like a holo for him, and he smiled. “Yes, you used a mind trick on him without knowing it. You’re powerful.”

She blushed. “I’m not. I-”

“In between torture sessions, Captain Phasma told me of how you saved Hux. No ordinary Force user with no training could do that,” he said before clearing his throat. Realizing he was getting off track, he said, “You’re powerful, just like me. My equal and the woman I love.”

She shot forward, her bare hands just shy of his “I love you, Ben. I hope I never give you reason to doubt me again.”

The closeness of her hand made his body respond, even if she wasn’t there physically. He had been attracted to her long before she was to him, and he kept his baser urges under even tighter wraps than his anger, not wanting to ever force her to do anything. However, once they began kissing, he couldn’t hide his feelings anymore. Just being close to her was enough to set him off, and the way she still initiated and sought him out, always affirming and accepting him, was enough to make him want to forget about their circumstances and make out with her like he used to do.

When Hux smugly announced he was marrying Rey, Ben had seen red. He told his crew that day he was leaving because he had forgotten about what was most important to him. They didn’t try to stop him, and he followed Rey’s Force signature across the galaxy until he found her, following the Resistance when they made it easy to take her. His pride had been hurt, and he felt betrayed, at least until she explained herself. At that, he had forgiven her, and every last bit of his need for her had come rushing back with startling clarity and intensity. 

Now, he wanted her more than ever, and he wanted to feel her hand. He wanted to hold it, press it against his face, hold it against his heart, kiss it, lose it in his hair, and feel her where no one else ever had. Only she would, and his desire made his voice drop. “I was bitter and jealous because I thought you hadn’t waited for me. I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it,” he said, brushing bare fingertips with her. 

He hoped and prayed that he could actually touch her, not just have their hands go through each other. He wanted that connection, that physical touch, more than anything. He jolted as they truly touched hands, the connection between them so raw and powerful that it reminded him of touching a live wire in the wreckage of a starship. His breathing hitched at the same moment as hers, and they immediately grasped one another’s hands for dear life. 

Their connection seemed to deepen the moment both their hands were joined. All around them, the Force was practically singing, vibrating and moving with them, somehow amplifying his own desire for her as it resonated with his body and pushed him closer to her. Their hands were only the beginning. He listened to the Force, capturing her lips and gasping with her at how electricity arced between them, shocking him to his very core at how much he needed her.

This kiss wasn’t enough. One kiss never would be. He went back for a second, then a third, and she kissed him back with equal passion. The Force kept urging him on, to seek more of her, to touch more of her, to know more of her. Skin-to-skin. Man to woman. At their basest and simplest. To know how they, too, embodied the Force in balancing one another perfectly.

He would’ve gone further, but he heard his mother calling his name from far away, throwing a figurative bucket of cold water on him and reminding him why he had contacted her in the first place. He dragged himself away from her lips with short, panting breaths, and she positively glowed with love. 

“I love you, too, sweetheart. That’s why I’m reaching out to you now. I’m launching an attack with the Resistance; we’re going to set you free and kill Hux and Phasma,” said Ben, willing her to listen. “I know the wedding is soon, but you have to delay it by any means necessary. Distract Hux somehow so we can get in-”

He stopped talking when she threw her arms around him. “I’ll do it. I’ll distract him plenty. What’s the timeline and plan?”

He worked his jaw. “Not sure yet. We do have a plan, though. We’re going to the base to discuss it now. I’ll contact you again when I know.” 

She smiled. “I’ve seen your plans in action. Include others.”

“You wound me,” he joked before leaning in seriously. “I am. I’m coming for you, Rey.  _ Nothing  _ will stop me.”

“Ben? We’re landing shortly.”

“I’ll have good news soon,” promised Ben, kissing Rey’s forehead. “Rest now.”

“I’ll be counting down the hours,” she said before waving goodbye. 

When he stopped holding onto her so tightly through the Force, her image faded from view. His heart yearned to hold on to her, but she needed her sleep, just like he needed to concentrate. After sitting through a long briefing, he rested as well. 

As he woke up early to tell Rey the good news he had heard, Luke did his part, summoning Hux to his room. As Hux angrily entered, he stopped and turned splotchy as he realized that Luke was meditating with his eyes closed, not even acknowledging the Supreme Leader.

“What do you want, old man? You keep sending someone to me every five minutes. Can’t you see I’m busy trying to prepare for a wedding and anniversary here?” demanded Hux after a few moments.

Luke smiled slightly. “Wait.” He smiled a little more broadly and remained meditating until he heard Hux huff and head toward the door. Only then did he say, “I have learned something through the Force that you ought to know, seeing as I’m still technically your advisor when it comes to the Force.”

“For now,” said Hux flatly. “That can change. I won’t need you eventually.”

“I look forward to that day. Until then, you ought to listen to me,” said Luke, eyes still screwed shut.

After several more minutes of Hux staring at the crazy, old man, Hux prompted him. “Well? Get on with it. I haven’t got all day.”

“Wait. I’m getting something else,” said Luke, face becoming serious. “Oh, this is very vital.”

“Then tell me already, you old relic!” screamed Hux, fists shaking at his side.

“Of course.” Luke opened his eyes and slowly dusted himself off. Hux started to seethe, and Luke ambled over to his desk. “Would you like some tea and thala siren milk? It calms the nerves. You look like you could use it.”

Hux buried his face in his hands. “No! I need information, and I need it now so I can go back to work. Now tell me what you’re going on about, you washed-up loon.”

For a moment, Hux thought that Luke had stared at him with contempt, but it had to have been a trick of the light. The worn-out old man hadn’t been his normal self and shown anything beyond seeming tired since his sister had left the ship, and Hux had been glad to see it. 

Luke moved with measured steps, stopping in front of Hux and planting his hands on either shoulder. Hux shook him off at once, as he always did when a Force sensitive person touched him. Luke could only smile. “I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced,” announced Luke. “It is with a heavy heart that I must tell you that the Resistance has attacked some of your fleet. No doubt, they’re headed this way next. Are you prepared for battle?”

“Of  _ course  _ they’re going to fight us! I’ve been preparing for this for - how did you know about the Resistance existing?” asked Hux, voice rising an octave.

“The Force knows everything. It tells me many things, such as you really should consider wearing something a little more festive on today of all days. You’re getting married,” reminded Luke as he pointed to Hux’s all black attire.

“I will dress for my own wedding as I choose!” spouted Hux, growing red as he headed for the door.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were prepared for a funeral,” observed Luke, making Hux stop. “Are you still going ahead with holding the wedding ceremony in an hour?”

“Yes. Why shouldn’t I?” asked Hux, stopping just short of pressing the door to open the door.

“Well, if the Resistance is coming, wouldn’t it the perfect icing on the proverbial wedding cake if you destroyed all of the Resistance’s troops before you married? Just imagine how the galaxy will praise you if you neutralize that threat on the fifth anniversary of your reign, showing how you removed an enemy before it got much larger than it already is.”

“What do you mean by larger? Their little group is tiny,” admonished Hux dismissively. “The Force is lying to you.”

“The Force never lies, but perhaps the instrument is not as trusty as it used to be in olden days,” allowed Luke with a shake of his head. “That small group destroyed a large ship of yours. They’ve gotten larger the longer you’ve been in power. You must be ready.”

Hux pinched his nose. “Good thing the whole fleet is already gathered for the honeymoon. I’ll wipe them out and show the galaxy the true might of the First Order. With that being the case, we’ll postpone the wedding twelve hours,” said Hux, opening the door. “We will crush them. Thank you for your assistance. Now, I must be off and tell the bride, as well as force her to eat.”

“I think she hates you. You’ll have better luck with the Resistance than her if she’s anything like my sister,” commented Luke dryly. “Good luck.”

Hux huffed and stormed off. “I don’t need luck. I’m the Supreme Leader! I have an army!”

“Not when they have a legion,” muttered Luke with a smirk. “Kiss your power goodbye, you ginger stick-in-the-mud.”

In another part of the galaxy, Ben Solo stretched his limbs, sore from sleeping on the  _ Falcon _ , relieved that it was raining outside. He stole a poncho from storage and slipped it on over the ratty black sweater someone on base had found for him. As the ramp opened, he reached out for Rey, connecting to her once more. 

When he first started sharing a bed with Rey, every once in a while he would skim across her thoughts as she drifted to sleep since she fell asleep quickly. He took great comfort in being able to grasp that string of her thoughts any time he felt lonely. Her mind was open to him, and even if he wasn’t on her mind - even if he normally was - he could lose himself in her and her worries for the farm or porgs.

When he left Rey, there had been days when it had been hard. The only reason he kept going was because he could find Rey and grasp just the smallest hint of her since it was all for her. He confronted his demons for her. Somehow, the distance had strengthened their bond, and he didn’t understand nor care how. 

“Rey, wake up. I wish you could see this,” he said as the ramp opened to the constant pitter-patter of light rain and cloudy skies above the forested areas. 

She stirred, and he knew the exact moment she realized he was back. He saw her lying down once more, and she bolted awake, throwing back something invisible before rushing to him in clothes similar to what she wore on the farm. She put out her arms, and he captured her in his. They met in the middle of the ramp with a little sigh of contentment. There was no doubt of touch that time, and he kissed her eagerly, the gentle, lapping rain the best background noise he could imagine.

He found her eyelids, cheekbones, and jaw as well, leaving no part of Rey untouched by his lips, and her breath turned into short, shallow breaths as she kissed him in return. Her hands dug down the back of his shirt, running her nails along his back, and Ben was unaccountably turned on by it. She felt so close, and he wanted her to mark and claim his body in every possible way.

As soon as their hips met, he held her against him, seeking friction. He rubbed against her until he was breathless and had to pull away for air, and even then, the tension between them that had been present in their final days on the farm followed them, just as it had to Crait and here. 

“Are you leaving soon?” asked Rey earnestly, searching his eyes.

“Yes. In an hour or two, I believe,” he said, caressing her face. “We’ve already attacked several First Order ships, and in the tussle, we managed to steal one of their TIE fighters. Because of it, Poe and Finn are going to fly that and escort my ship onto the dreadnought while the rest fight. Once onboard, I’m coming for you.”

She grinned and leaned against his chest, letting him kiss his way down her neck. “Perfect. I refused another meal, so I expect Hux to be checking on me. At that point, I’ll trick him into delaying the wedding.”

“Good. Do what you have to. When the Resistance comes, be ready to leave,” said Ben, carding through her hair with precise strokes.

“I’ll do what I can do to escape. However, I’ll likely be trapped in my room or Hux’s, so look for me there,” she said, making him tighten his hold on her.

“You’re not marrying him. We now know the secret of Hux’s power, and we’re going to find a way to free you,” said Ben, paling when he heard Rey’s stomach growl. “You need to eat.” He reached out a closed palm and collected some rainwater in it before bringing it to Rey’s mouth. “If I could give something to you, I would.”

“I wish you could, but it can’t hurt to try, right?” said Rey hopefully. “If we can touch, why not this, too, since you’re holding it?”

She leaned in and drank the water from his hand, both shocked when she was able to swallow it. 

“Incredible.”

As soon as she did, Ben hauled her up the ramp toward their stash of food, handing Rey multiple items, all of which she consumed immediately, between many words of thanks to him for helping her.

“This is the only time I will ever give you rations to eat. Enjoy it while you can. I’m going to spoil you with so much more once we’re reunited,” said Ben, kissing her forehead as she ate.

Nothing was better in his mind; she was where she was always meant to be, with him at his side. 

“I’ll remember every second of it. Thank you,” said Rey as she finished. “Could I have more water?”

“Of course.” He led her back outside, and he even led her to the ground, so that she could feel raindrops fall on her while he held out his hands in the increasing rainfall. 

When she was satisfied, they went back to the safety of the opening of the  _ Falcon,  _ and Rey settled against Ben comfortably. “Thank you. I don’t deserve you.”

“I don’t care. I love you,” whispered Ben, nuzzling her hair. “I have a lot of years of silence to make up for, and speaking of years of silence…”

“What is it?” she asked, looking up at him excitedly. “You’re happy about something.”

“I met my real parents. We argued, but we’re reunited,” said Ben, squeezing his soulmate to him. “You were right. They do love me.”

“I’m so happy for you, Ben! That’s wonderful. You must tell me everything when you pick me up,” enthused Rey, touching his face tenderly. 

He leaned into her touch. “I will. During my travels, I also learned about your past… Do you want to know?” he asked hesitantly. “I wanted to wait, but if something were to happen to me-”

“Nothing will. I’ll kill Hux if given the chance. Still, whoever they are, please tell me. I just want to know,” pleaded Rey, meeting Ben’s steady gaze.

He nodded. “They were nobody. Simple moisture farmers in Jakku who spent too much money trying to move to Chandrila. When they couldn’t pay up, they sold their farm to Plutt and left you there because it seemed like a better life for you,” he explained gently. 

“I’m not sure I agree with them,” she said, looking away with sad eyes. 

“It was. They’re dead in a pauper’s grave now, sharing your last name. You’d be without them either way,” said Ben, embracing her tighter as she started to cry. “This was something I pondered after meeting my parents,” he said, forcing her to look at him. “I hated my beginning, just like you. But, it brought you to me. If I was raised with my parents, or even if you were, we would’ve never met, and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“The Force works in mysterious ways,” agreed Rey, rubbing little circles into his skin. “It moves us to where we need to be-I’ve got it!”

As her eyes lit up, she looked around, and Ben watched her carefully. “What is it?”

“I know a way to get those lizards out of the way. Can you uproot a small tree from where you are and bring a bunch of cages with you? I’ll pick up and send the lizards your way,” said Rey, her eyes already far away.

“I will. I’ll find two trees to be safe,” said Ben, hugging her against him, “so I can protect my soulmate and other half.”

“Your soulmate?” she repeated, looking up at him in shock.

“Yes. Our bond is like this because we’re a Force Dyad, two equals in the Force,” he said, kissing her. “That was the other thing I discovered. The Force  _ wants  _ us to be together.” He went to squeeze her, only for his hands to pass through Rey and smack into his stomach. Anxious, he asked quickly, “Rey?”

“Hux is talking to someone and is close by,” whispered Rey. “You need to go. Bring the trees and cages!”

She stepped back a few feet, becoming corporeal again. After kissing her, he murmured, “Stay strong. We’ll be there soon.” 

After Ben closed the connection and began gathering the supplies requested, Rey sat on her large bed in the room, multiple broken furniture surrounding her. She didn’t have to wait long before Hux knocked.

She took her dear, sweet time walking to the door, to the point that he knocked several more times before she finally opened the door, giving him her most grim look yet.

“You know it’s bad luck to see the bride on the day of the wedding,” she quipped, folding her arms across her chest. “What do you want?”

“You’re still refusing meals. Why? Do you want to cause me pain?” he asked, stepping closer, giving her a pleading look. “All I’ve ever done is take care of you-”

“That’s a lie, and we both know it!” she cried, her fist lashing out until Hux caught it. “You’re forcing me to marry you. That’s the opposite of caring for me.”

Hux’s nostrils flared as he grit out, “He didn’t care enough about you. I do.”

She narrowed her eyes, pinning him with a knowing look. “You’re a terrible liar; stop it. You’re lying about both him and you, and I’m tired of it.” She stepped back. “I’m not eating. Deal with it. We’re getting married soon, and then you’ll drag me into your chambers for whatever death you have planned for me...only it’ll be you who’ll die tonight. Not me.” She surprised him by running and tackling him to the ground. “I can still be weakened and kill you, and I’ll prove it very soon.”

He shoved her off, and she hurried back to her room. Adjusting his uniform, he sniffed. “It’s a pity, then, that I’m delaying the wedding twelve hours. By then, even you will be too weak to do more than grovel at my feet to live.” He stepped into her personal space. “If I’m feeling generous, I might save your life.”

She spat in his face and on his clothes. “I’d rather be dead than married to you or groveling at your feet.”

He brought himself to his full height. “ _ That _ can be arranged,” he sneered before leaving her room. “This is my favorite shirt. You’re going to pay for that.”

She grinned. “With pleasure.” At that, she slammed the door in his face, but he still remained outside her chamber.

“I’m sending in Rose to you shortly to help you dress. Do try not to destroy the wedding dress I picked out for you, or else you’ll regret it.”

“I don’t believe in empty threats,” called Rey, hoping he was annoyed. “Too bad you do.”

“I am a man of my word-”

“I’ll bet you haven’t even found out who my parents are,” said Rey, not even hurt when Hux admitted he hadn’t. “Shows how good you are at keeping promises. Your rule has been only that: full of empty promises and threats. A throne of lies.”

“Insolent woman! You are fortunate to even receive my notice! You don’t deserve it,” he said before marching off.

“That’s not love or caring. What I have with Ben is,” said Rey confidently, going to the bed and hugging her knees to her chest. “I hope that shirt stains.”

That was not to be, however, for as soon as Hux left her, he turned tail and shoved everyone out of his way to save his beloved shirt, including Rose. When Rey let her into her room, Rose’s nose was wrinkled.

“What’s wrong?” asked Rey as she shut the door.

“Besides Hux randomly pushing people aside to enter a fresher? Nothing but the usual,” said Rose, laying the dress and supplies on Rey’s bed. “You’re so thin. I still can’t believe he’s forcing you to marry him.”

“He’s the scum of the galaxy. I’m going to fight him every step of the way,” said Rey, eyes widening when Rose revealed a sandwich. 

“You should eat this. You need your strength to defeat him,” said Rose, pushing the sandwich into Rey’s hands. “And if there’s any way I can help you take down this guy, I’m your girl.”

“Actually,” said Rey, lost in thought. She stared at the floor before brightening. “There is a way. Tell no one what you’re doing, but find a tree. I prefer a live one, but a fake one works, too,” instructed Rey, pointing toward the rest of the ship. “Put it on a cart or droid that will listen to you, keeping it outside the chapel where the wedding takes place.”

Rose gave her a look of disbelief. “What are you going to do with it?” 

As she spoke, Rey counted the things that would happen on her hand. “Remove all the lizards from the Praetorian guards and place the lizards on the tree. Then, you’ll take the tree full of lizards to the hangar, where a contingent of Resistance fighters are waiting for them. You taking the lizards will force the guards and Captain Phasma to follow you; are you okay with that?”

Rose blinked before pinching herself. “You’re serious.”

It wasn’t a question. Rey nodded and looked at the long, white dress. “Yes. The lizards like me, and I want to draw all the heavy fighters to the Resistance so I can deal with Hux alone.”

Rose nodded thoughtfully. “You’re a brave woman, and I admire you for doing that. I’ll go right now and try to find them.”

“Thank you. The wedding’s been delayed, so you have time,” said Rey, going to the door with Rose. “Remember, tell no one...except Luke, if you like. Actually, he might have a bush you could use.”

Rose grinned. “I’ll go to him first. See you soon!”

Everything was in motion, and as the pawns gathered for the battle to end all battles, one of the larger players made its next move. 

“It was good to see you again. I hope we’ll see each other again at the end of all this,” said Commander Holdo to Leia as all the pilots boarded their ships.

“We will. I believe in us,” said Leia as she looked at her two men arguing over a repair to their ship. Focusing on her old friend, she said, “I believe in your ability to lead this crew to safety and keep the focus off of us.”

“I’ll save as many as possible. We’ve been practicing our formations for this moment, and we’re ready,” said Holdo, hugging Leia. 

“Good. We’ll drop past you some ways and enter using the stolen ship for cover. The bombers will hold back until we’re onboard, right?”

“Yes, to give you the element of surprise. Then it’s all over,” said Holdo proudly, remembering Leia in her heyday. “Kill as many as you can, but be quick in there. Godspeed, Rebels.”

“May the Force be with us,” said Leia before she entered her ship. 

The Resistance fleet took off. The majority stopped near the  _ Supremacy,  _ who opened fire immediately. The squadrons lined up together, raining fire on the TIE fighters. Blasts came from every direction, and a cacophony of voices sounded as they told their position or warned others of incoming fire.

Amid that battle, Poe and Finn dropped out of hyperspace in their stolen TIE fighter, followed by Ben piloting the  _ Falcon  _ with the rest of his family, Chewie, and Zorii. Once the First Order accepted the clearance codes of Poe and Finn, a tractor beam brought the pair of ships the rest of the way, ensuring they were not lost in the scuffle. 

As Rey observed her full appearance in the mirror, she considered herself a femme fatale. The dress had a detachable train, but the satin A-line dress with a single strap hugged what little curves she had and plunged just enough to make it seem like she had cleavage. She actually felt powerful in it, but it was nothing compared to the sure knowledge she gained as she walked toward her wedding ceremony.

She knew the moment that Ben stepped foot on the  _ Supremacy.  _ Their bond awakened, just as she entered the chapel. She steeled herself.

The real fight was about to commence.

\----------------------

_ “You  _ cannot  _ be stopping now?” whined Grogu, giving his father a pleading look. _

_ “I’m thirsty, and there’s a lot more to read. I won’t be long,” said Din, sighing as Grogu clung to his arm and forced him to carry the little one with him to get a glass of water. _

_ “I’m making sure there are no distractions,” said Grogu. “Good must win over evil! We have to know the ending!” _

_ “ _ You _ do,” corrected Din before they left. “It’s worth the wait.” _

_ Grogu pouted. “It better be.” _

_ “It will.”  _


	11. Mawwaige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, the big showdown, is upon us. It's just a whole lot of exciting fight scenes (I hope) and some wonderful crack moments of Luke being the best troll ever.

_ _

_ “ _ Now _ is it time for wedding crashing?” asked Grogu hopefully as they climbed back into bed. _

_ Din smirked as Grogu clapped his hands. “You bet. This chapter reminds me of the good old days with your mother.” _

_ “I can’t wait.” _

\------------------------------------

Inside the hangar, Finn and Poe jumped out of their stolen ship, dressed like the pair they were pretending to be. Not far away, the  _ Falcon’s  _ ramp hissed as it dropped, and a large platoon of Stormtroopers gathered around the entrance.

“We captured some Resistance spies. Watch them,” said Poe, pointing at their prisoners. “They’re dangerous.”

To Finn’s relief, there wasn’t a lizard in sight. He stepped between the bucketheads and the ship while Poe went to the opposite side, both ready to shoot at the first sign of trouble.

“You’re outnumbered,” said Leia, walking forward with her hands up. “Let us go now, and we’ll let you live.”

“It’s Legion Leia! She’s back! Kill her!” shouted one faceless soldier.

Three opened fire with their blasters, and before Finn even had a chance to fight back, Leia’s hands shot forward, stopping the blaster bolts in midair. Several white troopers gasped and stepped back, but they weren’t fast enough. In another moment, Leia sent the plasma into the crowd, hitting three, and more shot at her.

This time, Finn, Poe, Chewie, and Han were ready. Chewie and Han ran out and stood on either side of her, Chewie’s bowcaster hitting all of the biggest targets. All of them fought back and slowly mowed down the initial group. Once they had most of the crowd thinned, Leia took out the rest easily, letting Han, Chewie, and Artoo split off.

“My friend has a bag of explosives. Let’s use them,” said Han as they ran off. “If we can, I’d also like to make a stop at one of the comm centers.”

As Artoo beeped his agreement, Ben used the Force to jump on top of his ship, sending back anything aimed at him before using Leia’s directions to find Hux’s quarters. 

“Have fun storming Hux’s boudoir,” called Leia as he left. 

“Think it’ll work?” asked Han beside her, causing her to grin.

“Yes. For some, it would take a miracle. Not for our son and his lightsaber against a handful of guards.”

“I like those odds,” agreed Han, sharing a look with his wife. 

It was slow going for Ben, though. He used his blue saber to strike down anyone close, and he repelled all shots fired. However, eventually he took to hiding because it was faster. 

Meanwhile, on the opposite end of the Mega-class Star dreadnought, Rey gulped as the door to the chapel behind her was locked and guarded by two Praetorian guards. Rose was currently throwing flower petals down the aisle, with strict instructions from Rey to go as slowly as possible. Dressed in carnation pink, Rose was beautiful in her bridesmaid dress, and Rey appreciated her as she took one small step at a time. 

When it was finally Rey’s turn, she walked even slower. In the background, several valachords played a bridal march, even if it was too slow to be joyful. It sounded more like a funeral march, and Luke was staring at her like he knew it as well. In the far right corner sat a large desk with the marriage certificate on it. Hux wasn’t even looking at her; he was too busy talking on a comm as he gave orders for what to do in the battle outside his ship. He wasn’t even present at his own wedding, and she didn’t mind a bit. She expected nothing less of him.

It meant he didn’t notice her taking forever. 

Eventually, though, he stopped whispering when Phasma elbowed him. Taking stock of his surroundings, he scowled when he saw Rey was only halfway down the aisle. He made a little hurry up gesture, and Rey serenely ignored him, at least until he gave her a death glare. At that, she went from a snail’s pace to a turtle’s, but he still stepped forward to meet her, hurrying her along. 

Rey didn’t move normally, though, until Phasma aimed her blaster at Rose. She didn’t fly down the last quarter of the way, but she was jogging at a minimum. When she took Hux’s outstretched hand, Phasma put away her blaster.

Rose stood on the opposite side of Phasma with the largest, most superior grin she could manage. Rey kept her smile to herself, determined not to smile at all during the wedding because it might make Hux think he won. She had seen the small, familiar bush from Luke’s room, and she was relieved to know that all of the Praetorian guards were in the chapel. 

When Hux and Rey took their designated spot in front of Luke, he cleared his throat. Then again. And a third time before he sipped on his trusty bottle of green milk. As Hux stared him down, Luke smiled, seeming happy for once in his long, simple robes of black with gold edging.

Clasping his hands together, he purposely garbled his own speech as he spoke slowly. “Mawwiage.” 

Hux looked at him as though he had finally gone off the deep end. Rey strapped herself in and prepared herself for a fun ride.

Luke cleared his throat a fourth time, looking at the couple. “Mawwiage is wot bwings us togeder...tooday.” He unclasped his hands. They appeared amid the shimmering gold of his robes and spread wide to encircle Hux and Rey before clearing his throat yet again. “Mawwiage, dat bwessed awwangement.”

At that, Luke stepped closer to them, moving his hands so that they were lined up with his view of Hux and Rey’s faces. Hux crept back, wanting to be as far away from someone who acted, looked, and now sounded crazy. Rey hid her chuckle and jerked Hux forward for extra amusement. Luke saw it and grinned before sipping on his green milk and letting some dribble into his scraggly beard.

In that moment, Rey really loved Luke.

Luke continued to perform with a dramatic flair that reminded Rey of Ben. Speaking louder, Luke proclaimed, “Dat dweam wiffin a dweam.”

Luke would’ve gone on for once, but that was when the Resistance bombers began hitting the  _ Supremacy  _ with all they had. The whole ship shook, and Luke looked so self-satisfied while Hux was grumbling and looked ready to stab Luke with the first item he could lay his hands on. 

Yellin opened the main door to the chapel to tell the Stormtroopers to stand their ground, and Luke looked like he was quite enjoying himself as the Praetorian guard closed the door once more and motioned for the ceremony to continue.

Suddenly, Han Solo’s voice was heard booming over the whole ship. “I am the Dread Smuggler Jinn! There will be no survivors! My men are here; I am here. But soon you will not be here. The Dread Smuggler Jinn takes no survivors. All your worst nightmares are about to come true!” After a loud crash and a bit of static, the same voice said, albeit from further away, “Wow. I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Hux groaned and turned to Phasma. “Find that fool who dares threaten us. Now.” After she told Yellin and two others to find Han, Hux remembered himself. “Keep going, Skywalker.”

Luke had to tone down his shit-eating grin before speaking louder and even slower somehow. “Den wuv, twu wuv, will follow you,” said Luke, pausing dramatically as he interlaced his fingers, “foreva.” Once more, Rey lost sight of his hands in his immense robes, and Luke looked pleased as punch with his handiwork. “So twesah yore wuv-”

Hux grunted, “ _ Skip  _ to the end.”

Luke pouted momentarily, but he recovered quickly, getting into Hux’s face with a manic smile. “Haf you da wing?”

Phasma handed the rings to Hux, who slipped one on Rey’s finger. As he moved in closer, she said triumphantly, “Here comes my Ben now.”

Hux’s gaze could have frozen Mustafar. “Your Ben is dead. I killed him myself.”

“You told the truth for once. I’m impressed,” said Rey coldly, staring daggers at him. “All you’ve done is lie before this, and it’s funny because you’re still lying, even if you wish you were telling the truth, you jealous pig.” As he looked ready to snarl back, she added, “You’re afraid...that he’s still alive somehow despite you torturing him, and you should be. I spoke to him just hours before this very ceremony, and let me tell you...he’s alive.” She gave him a smug look. “And very, very angry.”

“But he’s not here!” cried Hux, forcing her to look at Luke. “Continue.”

Luke gave him another wild-eyed look before clearing his throat. “Doo you, Supweem Weeda Awmitidge Hugs, take-”

“I do!” interrupted Hux, his face matching his hair. As the ship shook from another critical hit, he commanded, “Next!” 

Luke turned his gaze to Rey. “And doo you, Wey Sands, take-”

The lights on the ship flickered, and Hux began to panic. Through his teeth, he barked, “Man and wife! Say, ‘Man and wife!’”

Rey’s eyes became larger than saucers as Luke lifted his head to the ceiling with a grateful look on his face. His arms swanned in and up before gracefully falling down as he proclaimed, “Man and wife.”

Rey couldn’t believe her luck. Their delay tactics had worked. They weren’t actually married, even if it was close enough for government work and the Supreme Leader. Hux pushed her toward the center of the aisle, and Rose fled to the door as all the Praetorian guards converged on Rey.

Hux turned to Phasma and his guards. “Escort Rey back to my quarters and  _ don’t  _ let her out of your sight. She has been consorting with the enemy and could turn against us at any moment. I’ll be there shortly to deal with her appropriately.”

“Oh no!” cried Luke in horror, drawing all attention to him. Rey saw it and grinned, slipping between the guards and picking off each lizard from their shoulders, as well as stealing one blaster for Rose. “I ran out of my Thala siren milk! Does anyone have any more of it here by chance?” 

“You buffoon! I fire you on the spot!” cried Hux, pointing his finger at him.

“You can’t because I already resigned!” retorted Luke pettily. “Find yourself another Force user, because you’re about to lose your last two.”

Straightening his back, Hux turned just in time to see Rey walking with armfuls of ysalamiri lizards toward the door that Rose was holding open. “Stop her! Get those lizards!”

“Thank you, Rose,” said Rey, placing all of the lizards on the familiar bush before handing her friend the blaster. “Now run! I’ll give you a head start.”

As Rose fled, Rey shut the door just before Phasma and three guards converged on her. Reaching for the nearest item she could grab, Rey picked up a statue and turned it into a weapon by aiming the pointed end of the statue at her assailants.

“Don’t come any closer,” she warned. “I’m feral and not afraid of you.”

“You ought to be, you ungrateful girl!” yelled Phasma, reaching for her blaster.

“Don’t hurt her, Phasma. She’s  _ mine _ ,” said Hux calmly, turning his back on Luke and facing them. "I have great plans for her."

Phasma pointed at her. "But she's-"

He walked forward nonchalantly. "I know, and she's just trying to cause a distraction-"

"Then why are we still talking? Tell her to move!" insisted Phasma, clearly fed up.

"Fine! Rey," demanded Hux, "move and go with your escort, or I'll shoot you now."

Rey was about to throw it in his face when she noticed Luke standing behind the desk. He gave her a pleading look to go along with Hux, and she decided to trust him. "I only need one guard. The rest should focus on getting their pets back."

"You get two. No negotiations," proclaimed Hux, sighing in relief when Rey moved out of the doorway and let all but two guards leave. "Thank you. I'll be joining you shortly."

Based on the fact that Luke was hiding, Rey guessed not. Beginning her journey to Hux's room, she obediently stood between the two guards until a Stormtrooper passed by. Taking the opportunity, she stole his blaster and killed one of her guards, using his weapon to kill the other. At that, she made for Hux's chamber, weapons in hand to kill him as soon as he opened the door.

Inside the chapel, Hux gave more orders through his comm until he heard a lightsaber turn on. Reaching for the crossguard saber he had clipped to his belt right before the ceremony, he powered it on and faced Luke, who was still standing some ways away in the center of the room. 

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," sneered Hux.

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you," said Luke, swinging his green saber in a wide arc.

Hux was nonplussed. "You should come closer then, old man, and we'll see who fares better in a fight, an old book nerd who never trained in combat or a fit young man with much of his life still ahead of him." 

"I said I was going to threaten you, not kill you. That's for someone else to do, such as the person you stole that glowstick of destiny from," assured Luke, switching the saber to his other hand for a moment to twirl it. 

"Stalling me won't change anything," reminded Hux, bringing forward his stolen saber. "You've wasted my time today enough as it is."

"Threatening. I'm threatening you, never stalling. What would make you think that?" asked Luke, grinning from ear to ear. 

Hux had had enough of his games, though, and charged forward, shocked when Luke disappeared and reappeared a few moments later somewhere else.

Hux shrugged and turned toward him again. "The Resistance is here, and they're much smaller than you thought. They're all going to die soon; nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"Only the Resistance, Rey, and my family," said Luke disappearing and reappearing again when Hux tried to approach him. "And you managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," affirmed Hux, running at Luke and grunting when Luke did his little trick again.

"Not a great plan," said Luke, pointing his index finger at Hux. "When they come - and they will - they'll come for you."

"I have an army," said Hux confidently, swiping across his body to look cool.

"We have Legion Leia, who actually can access the Force since she isn't in the radius of your stupid lizard," said Luke proudly, "and she's out for blood."

That was the moment Hux truly panicked, when he thought about the fact that none of his guards had their lizards anymore.

"Rey totally did that on purpose," said Luke with a maniacal grin, as though reading Hux's mind, "and they're walking straight into a trap."

Hux screamed and ran toward Luke until he hit a wall. 

"This is not going to go the way you think," said Luke, unable to stop smiling as Hux came back and ran toward him.

Hux screamed in frustration as he was led toward the door, only for Luke to disappear and reappear on the altar. "How are you doing that? The Force shouldn't be able to be accessed around me!" shouted Hux in frustration. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Huxy-boy," laughed Luke. 

At last, Hux drew his blaster and shot Luke. To Hux's horror, the shot went right through Luke's heart, with no evidence of a wound. He looked frantically until Luke said, "Did I mention I'm not actually in this room anymore?" As Hux groaned and left the chapel, Luke added, "By my calculations, Rey should've already escaped her guard and is well on her way to helping the Resistance!"

It was only when Hux had been gone for ten minutes that the actual Luke appeared from behind the desk, dusting off his clothes and finishing off the last swig of his green milk. He fled for the main hangar from there, in the opposite direction of Hux. 

In another part of the ship, Rose ran for her life. Her excuse that she was delivering new lizards to officers worked until Captain Phasma got on the comm and warned everyone to stop her. Thankfully by then, she had already used the lift, so it was just a matter of maneuvering through the long corridors to get to the hangar. Each door opened for her since she had swiped a keycard off a general early in her career onboard, but she was coming under heavy fire.

Eventually, her blaster was useless from firing so much, so she tased or stole blasters off anyone she picked off. She had thought having the lizards with her would keep her safe, but the Stormtroopers aimed for her anyway, even if it was poor. 

She had just passed through another door and only had five left to make it to the hangar. As she turned a corner, though, a wall of Stormtroopers blocked her way.

“Stand down and return the lizards to us.”

Further away, Rose could hear the echoing footsteps of Phasma and the guards on the durasteel, and she knew she needed to act fast. Since she was at an intersection, she could go left or right, but it would take much longer. Before she could decide, a Wookiee battle cry sounded nearby, followed by a volley of plasma that took out several Stormtroopers.

“Hey, with the lizards, duck!” cried Han as he and Chewie blazed on through from left to right, taking out the majority of the troopers with their weapons and a bomb they threw at the crowd. From behind the lizards, Rose used her blaster to take out the rest, and Chewie helped her up. 

“Thanks, you guys! Are you with the Resistance? Rey sent me to you,” said Rose hopefully.

“We are, but the crew looking for you is in the main hangar. We just wired the bridge of this ship to blow in...five minutes, and we’re trying to strategically place more since this thing is so gargantuan,” said Han before following Chewie. “It’s not like the Death Star and easy to destroy with one well-placed explosion.” 

“Bye, thanks, and good luck!” she called, sprinting toward her goal as they disappeared.

She got through two more doors before Phasma and the others opened fire from her last pausing point, and she was relieved when she had doors separating her from them. She reached the hangar not a moment too soon, as Phasma was gaining on her and had almost hit her twice.

“Over here, with the lizards!” called a guy wearing a Stormtrooper outfit without the mask. He waved her forward as he guarded the ships. “We’ve got more trees!”

It was a wide open space, and Rose had serious doubts she would make it across unscathed. There were incoming troops from one side, and Phasma was closing in. Holding onto her little friends, she made a mad dash, sprinting and shooting anyone out of her way. When she was about halfway, Phasma entered the hangar.

Another helmetless Stormtrooper stepped forward with Legion Leia, who yelled, “Shields now!”

Like magic, a Force shield appeared on two sides of her, blocking her from all enemy fire, deflecting countless blaster shots. As Rose neared her destination, the Force sensitive Stormtrooper circled around her as he reached for his lightsaber.

Only when she arrived safely did she look back and see that Phasma was halfway to them, drawing a beskar spear from behind her.

“Look out, Finn! Draw her away from me!” cried Leia as she faced off with her old enemy, the Praetorian guards. “Poe, hurry up and distract those bucketheads!”

“How can I help?” asked Rose as she carried lizards with Poe onto the  _ Falcon.  _

“Beebee will watch all these guys, right, buddy?” asked Poe of his droid. When the astromech agreed, he turned to Rose. “Help me with the Stormtroopers. Zorii went to find a bigger weapon to take them out, but she’s not back yet. We gotta do damage control.”

“I got two blasters,” she replied, following him behind the stolen TIE fighter. 

“That’s good. We’re going to need both,” said Poe as he brought forward his. “Don’t let them get past that line there.”

“Got it!”

As they picked off enemies, Finn approached the woman with six fingers. She had four Stormtroopers behind her, and she sent them to dispatch Finn. With a menacing, purple glow to his features, his confident look was complete. One graceful thrust, and he hit the first Stormtrooper in the stomach. Turning quickly ninety degrees, his saber hit another Stormtrooper, spinning his arm out quickly to strike the third one in the chest before finishing off the second. Finn lunged and killed the final one soon after, a determined look on his face as he stepped forward and recentered himself.

With a determined look, he stated, “Hello. My name is Finn Storm. You killed my sister. Prepare to die.”

Phasma didn’t even flinch. As she whirled her spear to face Finn, she surprised him by hitting him in his midsection with a blaster. At such a close distance, he didn’t have time to dodge, nor could he heal himself. 

“I’m sorry, sister.” He glared at her as he covered his wound, and she laughed.

“You must be that teenager I taught a lesson to all those years ago. Did you know that you were the first to inspire my love of torture as I forced you to watch your sister die? Simply incredible. Have you been chasing me your whole life, only to fail now? I think that’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard.” She sounded smug as she continued, “How marvelous.”

As Finn shook, he mumbled, “You won’t win.”

She laughed. “Of course I’m going to win. Look around you,” she said, pointing to Poe and Rose as they became outnumbered, troopers streaming toward the ships. “They’re about to die, and so is your precious Force wizard knight,” she said, tilting her head toward Leia as she spun about, trying to defend herself against six Praetorian guards. “You’ll all die. I’ll win, as I always have and will, and there’s  _ nothing _ -what!”

At that moment, cannon fire from a rogue AT-ST walker glanced off of Phasma’s beskar armor, forcing her to drop her blaster, before the stream of fire concentrated on the swarm of Stormtroopers attacking Poe and Rose.

“Go Zorii!” cried Poe, waving his blaster. “Clean ‘em up!”

“You fool!” cried Zorii, pumping her fist triumphantly. “You fell victim to one of the classic blunders. Never go in against a Kijimian when death is on the line!”

Finn whooped at the change, especially when he noticed that Phasma’s lizard was thrown far away, allowing him to heal himself partially, even at the cost of draining himself of energy. However, revenge for his sister was within his grasp, and he closed his eyes momentarily, concentrating. 

Phasma didn’t notice since she was beside herself, walking away to assess the scene. “Who is that? You, stop her!” A far-away explosion rocked the ship, and she spoke into her comm. “Status report. What did we lose? Bridge? Report!” Her shoulders tensed as another officer announced that the bridge had been lost.

She turned to Finn, just in time to see him open his eyes and pull back his hand, revealing he had no more wound. As she gasped, he wasted no time in drawing his saber once more, a satisfied grin on his face. “Not so sure now are you?”

She scoffed. “Are you still trying to win? You’ve got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It’s going to get you into trouble someday.” She charged forward with her spear, and Finn jumped into the air, blocking her with his saber held high. Grunting, she tried to push him down. “You’re going to die, just like your sister.”

“Let’s go, Chrome Dome,” replied Finn, groaning when she overpowered him and pushed him back. 

Phasma took the offensive with quick jabs and wide arcs. Finn blocked and parried each hit, steadily moving backward. When he finally understood her fighting style, he flew forward, stopping her momentum as the end of the saber almost kissed her helmet. She fell back, and he followed, preparing for attack. 

“Hello. My name is Finn Storm. You killed my sister. Prepare to die,” he said, aiming for her head. 

She blocked him, and he went low, anticipating her. That time, he hit her armor, even if it only glanced off. Her helmet dipped down before facing him, and he smiled.

“Hello. My name is Finn Storm. You killed my sister. Prepare to die.”

She beat him to the punch, getting a thrust in, but despite that, he moved his arm faster, forcing her hands to lower before she spun to escape him. He was right behind her, going for her hip, and she barely escaped him.

His voice grew louder as his confidence returned, his smile broadening. “Hello! My name is Finn Storm. You killed my sister. Prepare to die.” 

“Stop saying that!” she cried, raising her spear, only for Finn to pounce, pushing up until the spear flew from her hands, clanging to the ground.

His vengeance was nearly complete. He swung from his left, aiming for her head. She dodged, leaning back, so he quickly changed direction, going low and hitting the eyehole of her helmet. As she fell to the ground, he stepped forward triumphantly.

“Hello! My name is Finn Storm! You killed my sister! Prepare to die.”

“Wait. No,” she said, putting her hand out as he swung his arm back to deal the final blow. “I have resources. I can give you anything. Just let me live.”

He paused, stepping closer. “Anything?”

“Anything you want,” she begged, putting out her hand.

He reached for it, only to stab her between her armor plates. “I want my sister back.”

She fell to the ground, wheezing for life. “You were always scum,” she said bitterly, accepting her death.

He grinned. “Rebel scum.” 

As soon as she stopped moving, Finn joined Poe and Rose, helping them protect the ship. Leia was down to four guards with her trusty, green lightsaber, and she waved him toward the others, confident despite her age. With each swing, she could feel the darkness within her rising, the desire to make right what she had once failed to do. 

She had defeated the pair of guards with the Bilari electro-chain whips first. The other four she kept back after fending them off all at once initially. As the whips circled closer to her, she tried to prevent her blade from being caught on one, but the left one managed to hook around it. As he pulled on the whip to drag her closer, she waited until the second one was close, falling to her knees to free her lightsaber. The guard attempted to kick her, so she grabbed his foot, causing the whip to fly out and snag around the other guard’s neck. Thus incapacitated, Leia killed them both with two quick thrusts of her saber. 

There was no time to rest, though. The pair with the electro-bisento plunged their weapons toward her. She fought back, side-stepping one and twirling in her white dress to block the other. Not missing a beat, she Force-pushed the shaft pressed against her saber blade toward her second attacker, causing him to strike his partner. They fell back, only to attack again, their blades crossing one another as they went for her stomach. She held them back, grunting with the effort before springing forward and knocking them back slightly. With both close, she dove for the first, impaling the guard before running his back into the second, forcing them both to the ground. As they fell, her saber penetrated the second one’s armor, killing him as well.

Removing her weapon from them, she turned her attention to the pair with vibro-voulges. She stepped backward a ways but as the two stepped over their fallen comrades and sprung for her, she began running to meet them. Pivoting quickly, she struck first, using her forward momentum to force the first one to move backward, so he tripped on the fallen guard behind him. While he was distracted, she exchanged blows with the second one. After he got in a couple tries, she came up to block his downward strike, pushing at her bent knees to send his weapon up, giving her an attack of opportunity, plunging her blade into his chest. After he dropped, she barely had time to turn and fend off the one who had been on the ground. 

With only one left to kill, though, victory was at hand, and she could taste it. The rest of her crew were faring much better now, but more reinforcements of Stormtroopers were appearing. They needed her. Leia struck repeatedly at the guard, forcing him to give up ground as they neared the Stormtroopers and Zorii’s cannon fire. At the right moment, Leia pushed the last one into the path of the cannon shot, and he was killed.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Leia ran toward the incoming Stormtroopers. “Zorii, hit the new ones! I’ve got these.”

“Roger that!” 

As the AT-ST stomped toward the newest additions of troops, Leia flung herself into the heart of the action, joining Finn in the middle of a squadron of enemies. Finn was picking them off with neat thrusts of his saber into each one he passed, but Leia was more raw, fired up from her earlier kills and wanting to do more. She took four on at once, redirecting blaster fire at others and striking everyone else with one wide arc of her saber. Eventually, she was joined by her brother, who stood back to back with her and fought by her side to the bitter end.

“It sure took you awhile to get here,” sassed Leia. “Forget the layout of this place in your golden years?”

“I was...tying up some loose ends and ensuring all of the higher-ups in the First Order wouldn’t live to see the new government. This will begin to make things right,” said Luke before grinning. “Where’s my legion?”

She grinned. “Waiting for the man who first discovered the trick and taught it to me. Let’s do it together.”

Suddenly, there were ten different projections of Leia in different parts of the hangar, and just as many of Luke. With so many, they drew away different battalions and forced them to use up all of their ammunition while the real ones slowly made their way toward the ones with depleted weapons.

Little by little, the gang with terrible odds changed the tide of the battle. Just as they began to tire, Han and Chewie came back, injecting some much-needed life and hope into them. They blockaded the doors, stealing another AT-ST and mowing down the remaining troops.

When they finally cleared the room, Leia asked, “Where’s Ben?”

Rey was asking the same question as she reached Hux’s quarters weaponless, having used all of her stolen ones to kill anyone she saw. She could feel Ben’s presence in the Force close by, but she still hadn’t found him. She entered Hux’s room since she had been given clearance in honor of the wedding, and something felt off as soon as she entered, even if she couldn’t tell what.

After an initial look around, she found nothing, so she went to Hux’s desk, followed by his nightstand. She tore both apart, looking for some sort of dagger or small weapon that she could use to kill Hux with, and when she finally found a black dagger in the bottom drawer, she brought the tip toward the front of her dress, ready to sneak it inside her bodice.

“There’s a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It would be a pity to damage yours.”

“Ben!” She whirled around to find Ben departing the ‘fresher. Hiding the dagger, she met him in the middle of the sparsely decorated room, embracing him at once. “Ben! You made it!”

He gave a little bow before his arms held her close, and Rey knew this was the last time that they’d have to be reunited. He kissed her forehead, saying softly, “Of course. I promised. Did you get married?”

She kissed him soundly, proud to say, “No. We delayed it enough.”

“A technicality that will shortly be remedied,” interrupted Hux from the doorway, pulling out the stolen crossguard lightsaber. “But first things first: it looks like I have two Force users to kill. Conspiring to kill me, are we?”

Rey turned in Ben’s arms, holding hers out protectively as she bared her teeth. “I planned to the moment I felt Ben being tortured by you. I’m going to enjoy killing you.”

Hux laughed. “With what weapon?”

Rey was ready to jump him and slit his throat. Just as she was about to run for him, Ben said, “Rey. Wait.” His hand landed on her shoulder. “You’re not ready to fight him, nor are you trained. Please, allow me.”

“Are you  _ really  _ going to let him fight for you, Rey?” called Hux, egging her on.

Rey snarled at him but did as Ben requested, seeing the logic of his decision. She allowed Ben to step in front of her, and as she moved, he requested quietly, “When the opportunity comes, steal Millicent and run.”

She nodded, and Ben brought forth his original lightsaber, its green glow contrasting with Hux’s red. 

“To the death,” declared Hux, pointing the saber at his opponent.

“No. To the pain,” said Ben, slipping an arm around Rey and kissing her. 

The ploy worked like a charm. As she kissed him back, Hux screamed and charged forward, his gait showing he wasn’t quite used to carrying such a large, heavy item. Ben pushed Rey behind him and easily blocked Hux, holding him in place. Hux’s face was a mask of pure rage, all the frustration of the day finally making him crack.

“Do you know what it’s like to have everything you love taken from you in a single moment? Well, you’re about to find out,” announced Ben, “because you’ve done that twice to me, all in the space of a week. Now it’s your turn to feel that pain.”

“There is nothing I love,” said Hux, trying to budge forward and failing against Ben’s superior strength.

“That’s where you’re wrong. You proved it just now,” said Ben, pushing a surprised Hux until he was forced to back-pedal. “You hate that Rey chose me, even when you offered her the galaxy.”

“She means nothing to me! She was a means to an end,” said Hux, savagely striking at Ben several times.

Ben easily avoided each thrust. “She was an unwilling pawn,” he finally said, “in your quest to have galaxy-wide control and power, and now I’m going to take that power from you, too.”

“You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that the galaxy will never accept you as their leader,” said Hux with a smirk. “You’re a Force user, who they don’t trust.”

“You’re so right.” Quick as a flash, Ben swung his saber up and sliced down, coming right for Hux’s head. “Good thing I don’t want it.”

Hux dove head first to avoid being hit, and as he hit the floor, Millicent flew from her perch.

“No! Millie!”

“Rey, now!”

Rey scooped Millie off the floor and ran as fast as she could. When she was out of the room, she went to the lift. There she spotted a droid. “Take this lizard to the Supreme Leader’s breeding farm. She got loose.”

With Millie disposed of, Rey hurried back to Hux’s room. She was halfway there when the mental link between her and Ben opened. She saw him clearly, sweat dripping down his brow and sweaty hair sticking to his face. He made eye contact with her, holding her gaze as he mentally requested something.

_ ‘Hand me the dagger. I can finish him.’ _

She nodded, pulling the dagger from her dress and placing it in Ben’s outstretched hand. As soon as she did, their bond closed, and she rushed to see the outcome of the duel. By the time she arrived, Ben had a couple cuts and another hole in his sweater while Hux had one lightsaber burn on his face. 

“As soon as I kill you, I’m going to burn this ship to the ground, along with your whole government, and give it to the people,” breathed Ben, masterfully twirling his saber in an X shape. “And you will be forgotten forever.”

“No!” 

Despite his loud panting, Hux threw himself at Ben. As soon as he was in arm’s reach, Ben parried Hux’s blow hard, knocking the crossguard saber from Hux’s grasp. Hux barely had time to blink before Ben attacked, lunging forward and stabbing Hux in the heart with his own dagger.

As Hux crumpled to the floor, Ben ran into Rey’s arms, sharing another kiss. “Thank you, Rey.”

“I did hardly anything, but you’re welcome,” she said, kissing him again before nestling against his chest. “You’re the one who beat him.”

“You let me, though. He’s not used to such a weapon, and he was blinded by fury. He didn’t stand a chance,” assured Ben, finally letting go.

Rey took the hint and led him quickly toward the main hangar. “You did a wonderful job of taunting him. I already did my part two days ago.”

“Ah, so that torture was caused by you. You always did inspire some strong feelings in people,” said Ben wryly, sprinting. 

“As long as it’s love for you, I don’t care.” Rey exchanged a knowing look with Ben, and as their minds connected, there was no doubt that he loved her just as much as she loved him. “I can’t wait to leave this ship forever. I can’t wait to be alone with you.”

“Where do you wish to go?” he asked as they entered the lift. “Name it. We’ll go.”

She thoughtfully tapped her chin before she grinned. “I want to go to Ahch-To and take the porgs back to their homeland.”

He smiled back and slid an arm around her. “As you wish. Anything else?”

“Yes. To marry you without delay,” she said, placing her hand on his heart. “I’ve waited too long already.”

He pressed his forehead against hers. “I couldn’t agree more.” 

A wave of love swept over them, and as they reached for each other-”

\--------------------------

_ Din closed the holobook with a self-satisfied grin. _

_ “What? What?” asked Grogu, turning to face his father.  _

_ The father shook his head. “No, it’s kissing again. You don’t want to hear that.” _

_ Grogu gave him pleading eyes. “I don’t mind so much.” _

_ Din grinned wider. “Okay.” Clearing his throat, he opened the holobook and read, “As they reached for one another, they shared a passionate kiss, lips and hands coming together to express everything they felt without words. When they got off the lift, they ran to freedom, joining Ben’s family and Resistance. Finally, at long last, they would be together and have peace in the galaxy. The End.” _

_ Din smiled, and his son grinned back. They shared a special moment until Grogu yawned. _

_ “Now, I think you ought to go to sleep,” said Din, climbing out of the bed. _

_ “Okay,” said Grogu as he was tucked in. “Will you read the story to me again tomorrow?” _

__

_ Din smiled and kissed his kid good night. “As you wish.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go, and it's the epilogue.


	12. Epilogue, or the Sexy Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Endings for all!

_ _

_ Once Grogu was fast asleep in his bed, Din tucked his son in and kissed him good night. As he turned off the light, his wife appeared.  _

_ “How is he doing?” _

_ “Better than I am after reading all those little additions of yours. We really ought to create a second copy without all those so he can read it on his own,” said Din, kissing her. “Now I need to read that epilogue of yours, Cara.” _

_ She smirked mischievously. “Come to bed, and we’ll take turns.” _

\---------------------------------

As the galaxy quarreled about what kind of government should be in charge, a small wedding occurred on a farm outside the village of Florin. Like the sham of a wedding two weeks before that, Luke Skywalker officiated the ceremony. Unlike that occasion, Rey finally married her true love. Love shined in the eyes of both, and when they greeted one another, they drew their lightsabers, touching them to one another in respect, Ben’s blue to Rey’s new yellow saberstaff.

Ben took to wearing his favored black for the wedding, wearing a new cape that Chewie and Han got from their old friend, Lando. Rey donned a sleeveless knee-length, white dress, the lacy veil matching the floral pattern woven into the dress. The smile both wore as they finally saw one another on their wedding day spoke volumes.

" _ You're beautiful, Rey _ ."

She blushed. " _ Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself...I still can't believe we're finally doing this _ ."

He nodded. " _ I can. It's been a long time coming _ ."

In attendance were the usual suspects: all of the farm’s porgs, Ben’s family, and the former Resistance members who knew the couple. Finn even brought his new crew of the ship  _ Revenge  _ with him to set off laser cannons.

On that day, Rey was allowed to actually say all her lines, and without any duress. Ben didn’t have to worry about his life being threatened, and all of the porgs followed Rey down the aisle dutifully. 

As they pledged their lives to one another, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that their marriage was a true binding of souls, blessed even by the Force itself. 

When the ceremony was over, they had a short meal, and Ben changed into a white tunic and matching black pants and vest. Finally, they made the long journey through the reception line to leave. There were tearful farewells and promises to visit one another, no matter the distance. Both Ben and Rey had new friends and family now, and it was all they had ever hoped for.

As the newlyweds climbed aboard the  _ Falcon  _ with their porg family, it was with full, light hearts. 

Rey reached across the cockpit and patted his hand. “Thank you for agreeing to do this for our honeymoon,” she said as they set their coordinates for Ahch-To. “I can’t imagine a better place.”

“Neither can I. It’s deserted and far from everyone,” he said as he settled in the pilot’s seat, making her chuckle.

“That, too. To be alone with you at last will be...good,” she said, grasping his thigh.

Both felt the tension rocket between them with just that little touch. Ever since being reunited, they had been cockblocked at every turn. Han and Leia always wanted more family time with them, and the droids had no concept of being left alone for more than five minutes. At night, they were always too exhausted to do more than cuddle together in bed and immediately fall asleep. 

As a result, both were sexually frustrated. It didn't help that they could hear their desire being echoed and voiced by the other every time they kissed or touched. They took advantage of every chance they could to touch the other, as much to remind themselves they were that together as to abate the burning attraction each felt in a small way.

Ben's whole body tensed up as he turned his head. “Careful where you put that hand, or our first time will be in this cockpit or even this chair,” he said with a roguish grin. 

She shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not opposed.”

His eyes met hers, and no words were exchanged as their minds conjured pretty images all on their own that they shared freely. After a moment, he brought Rey’s hand - which had slid higher up his thigh during their silent moment - to his lips. “The captain will take that into consideration. Until then, prepare for takeoff.”

The trip to Ahch-To was longer due to its location in the Unknown Regions, but it was never boring. As soon as they were in hyperspace, the pair took the quiet time to breathe normally now that they weren’t surrounded by well-meaning people who wouldn’t leave them alone.

The beautiful thing about the bond was that they didn’t even have to talk. They simply held hands quietly, thoughts flowing freely between them. They could just  _ be,  _ and both still couldn’t get over how nice it was to be in the same room as their beloved, no fears or doubts between them.

The closer they drew to Ahch-To, though, the more their initial inner peace eluded them. Soon, holding hands only made them uncomfortably aware of the other and how much they wanted to jump each other's bones.

They tried playing with the porgs separately, but it was no use. Both were sneaking glances at one another, and once they were sitting together again, Ben’s fingers began making invisible patterns on Rey’s hands. Heat pooled in Rey’s belly once more, and it turned to liquid fire when she realized that they were truly alone, without external things forcing them to focus elsewhere.

“It’s just us,” he murmured, kissing her inner wrist. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

She whimpered his name and barely prevented herself from climbing into his lap since they were almost to Ahch-To. “You’re a terrible tease. I’m going to make you regret starting this, Ben.”

He chuckled and pressed her hand against his chest. “We’ll see.”

Once he started it, they made it a game to escalate it with each movement. It was Rey’s turn next, and she was quick to run the back of her hand up and down his chest, lingering at his pecs before sliding her hand under his sweater. Their gazes locked on one another, and the temperature between them skyrocketed when he removed his black sweater, slowly and deliberately. He grabbed the bottom hem, brushing against her hand before revealing little snatches of bare skin and toned muscle that Rey had fantasized about for too long. 

When she tried to hurry him up, he only stopped her hand with the Force and moved slower, his criss-crossed arms peeling back the layers she longed to shred apart. When she could see the flat planes of his chest, her mouth became dry, and her core throbbed with awakened need. When the sweater was covering his face, he let go of her, and she pounced. 

She had to lean at an awkward angle, but it was worth it. She rested her chin at the top of his low-waisted pants, kissing the first bit of skin she touched. Her hands grasped as much as she could of his large thighs, pushing up on him to kiss up his chest. If he wanted to draw it out, then so would she. She fought fire with fire, each lingering kiss imbued with the pent-up passion she had carried for him for years. One open-mouthed kiss, then the tip of her nose scraping against him. Sliding upward an inch, she repeated it, until his sweater was thrown to the floor.

By then, she was kissing his belly button. “About time. I thought I’d make it to the top before you finished.”

“I considered it,” he said hoarsely, his wide, almost-black pupils begging her to continue. 

“Then why not?” she asked, trailing her lips higher before laying a wet kiss on his smooth, taut skin. 

As she nuzzled him, he replied, “Because I want to watch you more.”

“You just like to be tortured, then,” she said with a smirk, palming his erection and living for the way the air hissed out of him, his eyes fluttering closed momentarily. “Good thing I’m going to make it all better.”

“Yes. Make it...much better,” he groaned, forcing himself to open his eyes as she traipsed higher, kissing one of his abs, then the rest. 

“I’m going to seduce you, Ben,” she murmured against him, stealing another kiss. 

“Not if I seduce you first, sweetheart,” he retorted. He caressed her cheek, leaning in to trace her cheekbone. “I bet you’re already wet for me.”

She clenched her thighs in anticipation. Meeting his eyes through her lashes, she returned, “Dripping. What will you do about it?”

Without further ado, he picked her up and plopped her in his lap. Once he was certain that the ship would fly for a few minutes without them, he pressed his hips against hers, rubbing his erection between her spread legs. “That. Your turn.”

She almost kissed him to up the ante, but she got a better idea. She squirmed against him, giving him every bit of friction he desired. Hiking up her dress, she maneuvered to rub his clothed cockhead against her drenched opening. She skimmed her lips along the bottom edge of his pecs. “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Up until that point, Rey had felt her body slowly heat up and ache for Ben. However, at the feel of his thick cock against her, her body went into overdrive, craving him and needing much more of this. It wasn’t only her, though. Ben’s desire for her was palpable in his low voice, his impassioned eyes, and shaking body. Through the bond, he could only repeat how much he wanted her, how he needed her, how they were destined for one another.

She didn’t understand how destiny could play a role until she dug deeper, sensing the pulsing, heated energy that radiated in waves through the Force. As their desire for one another grew, it was as though all the potential energy from holding back was stored within the Force, and it fought to be free. Each drag of his cock against her slit made both her and the Force hum, and the Force only became more insistent, demanding the total union of their bodies that they were both working toward with each fevered touch. 

“Rey,” Ben rasped, taking her ass cheeks in his large, meaty hands. They swallowed her ass completely before he used them as leverage, straining against her core, pushing with his hands. 

Rey moaned, closing her eyes and rocking against him. “Yes, Ben. That’s all for you. Take it. Claim it.”

“As you wish.” Her eyes shot open in time to see his Adam’s apple bob. Licking his lips, he took a puckered nipple peeking through the dress into his mouth. “I’m going to claim the rest of your body, too,” he breathed, using the Force to lift her dress over her head. “I need to taste you.”

Just like with his clothes, he admired each swath of tanned skin she had. His eyes roamed over her stomach, savored her chest, and captured each rosy nipple as soon as he could see them. Her desire catapulted her body into a tight, twisted spiral, and the feel of his plush lips around her nipple made her grow impossibly wetter. He continued lifting the dress over her head and up her lifted arms, until she was completely bare. Only then did he pull her away from his throbbing member.

"I want to look at you." He hungrily beheld her, unable to tear his eyes from her glistening pussy, and she splayed her legs wider, reaching a finger between her folds and moaning at the feel of something filling her. 

The wet squelching sound as her pussy lips swallowed her finger made his cock stand at attention, and he began unzipping his pants, eyes unable to see anything but the way she touched herself. 

"At night, when I'm desperate to sleep, I think of you," she panted, pumping her finger in and out. Her chest heaved shallowly with the effort as her hips canted harder, her whole body thrumming. She inserted a second finger, exhaling loudly as her whole body tensed momentarily, and then she was touching her breasts, two thin fingers rolling a nipple as his hungry eyes consumed her. It was everything Rey had ever desired, to be seen and so wanted by him. She met his gaze, her body hurtling toward her climax. "I imagine it's you doing this to me," she said, hips moving faster as she got closer, "and I-I-I-"

"Yes, that's it," he instructed, his hand stroking her thigh and breast. "Reach for it. Take it." As her tempo increased, she whimpered, and he kissed her before going whispering in her ear, "Taste it." He pinched her taut bud. "Come for me, Rey."

His tongue slipped inside the shell of her ear, and she brought the hand on her thigh to her clit. A little pressure there, and she was awash in waves of glorious pleasure that sent her cascading down from her highest peak yet. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured as she crumpled and laid against his chest. “Exquisite. I loved watching you. I could watch you for hours tormenting me like that.”

She let out a weak laugh and kissed his pulse point, centered by him. “I’d rather they were your fingers inside me.”

He growled and brought her coated fingers to his nose, scenting her. Rey watched with bated breath as his whole face went from tender awe to impassioned need with just one sniff. Seconds later, he sucked her fingers into his mouth, moaning at the sweet, tangy flavor.

“Tell me I can have this anytime,” he pleaded with closed eyes, chest rising and falling steadily. “That I can have you. This is, you are-”

“Everything to me. What I have is yours,” she promised, kissing him as she held his jaw. “It has been for many years. But I want you, too.”

Opening his eyes, he held her shoulders gently. “Explore until you know me better than your own body; I am doing the same to yours. I leave myself in your capable hands,” he said, touching her nose with his. 

Curious, she reached for his cock, and as soon as her fingertips touched him, everything within their bond changed. She felt his spiking arousal, how his already visceral need for her dug itself deeper into him, leaching out into her through the bond. Like a shot of pure adrenalin, it jump-started her body, her core clenching anew as she explored him more, wanting to know every sensitive spot on his cock. The more she touched him, the more impossibly hard he became.

Two of his fingers traced her lower lips, and when her breath hitched in anticipation, he plunged them inside her, starting slow to get her used to his fingers. “You’re not ready yet. We need to be at the same level,” he said, pistoning into her as she continued to map his length. 

The sharp, driving need to give to one another filled the bond just as strongly as their lust for one another, both elements melting together. As they merged, the resulting desire swirled and pulsed within them both, quickening their breath as its sharp, sticky talons burrowed deeper. Each movement dragged them a little further under, lost in one another. Lost in their naked need laid bare for each other. Lost in how much they loved the other even more when they greedily accepted each base desire and part of the other. Where once Ben had hidden, now he was completely open, and Rey was drunk on his feelings, never wanting it to stop as they touched one another repeatedly. She knew instantly what he loved, and she revelled in the knowledge, giving him what he craved every chance she could. 

It was a steady give and take, giving after receiving something so precious from the other. As she leaned forward, she took him deeper, in awe of the way he filled her. As she fell back, he pulled out, only to push in harder as she gave him more friction, squeezing his cock harder wherever he liked it most. It was a never-ending feedback loop, but as their burning desire deepened, so did their physical need for more. Rey wasn’t satisfied with just his fingers anymore; she wanted the real thing. She wanted Ben buried so far inside her that she didn’t know where she ended and he began.

She scooted closer to his cock, positioning his cock at her opening. “Ben, please,” she begged, unable to stop her hands as she stroked him more, driving him mad with need. “I need you.” He leaned in to kiss her, and  _ that  _ was when the ship announced that they were about to leave hyperspace. Exhaling loudly, she grumbled, “Worst timing ever. Just when it was getting good.”

She reluctantly climbed off of him, her whole body thrumming for him. It only grew worse as she sat, as both she and the Force recognized this wasn’t where she was meant to be. 

“Well, at least we won’t have to wait long,” he said, cringing when a porg squawked. “And we won’t have anything watching us.”

She giggled and helped him steer the ship into the atmosphere. As soon as she saw the island, she momentarily forgot about her failed seduction and gazed in wonder at how accurate her dreams had been. She felt like it was an old friend, one she knew already, even if she had never stepped foot there before. 

As they landed, Rey had to force herself to focus. Not on the stone steps she had climbed so often, or the patches of green that she longed to lay and roll in. The sun was bright in the sky, filling the whole island with a welcoming glow that was unique since the island was often shrouded in clouds. On the ground, Rey didn’t even care that she was naked; she scooped up as many of her porgs as she could and sprinted down the ramp.

Ben followed close behind with the rest of the porgs, content to watch her live out one of her dreams.

Sunlight poured down onto her face, and she breathed in the fresh, salty air. It smelled like the ocean, just like she had imagined. The clear, blue sky beckoned to be reached, and she wanted to follow the maze of steps to the top, in hopes of grasping it for just one moment. Remembering her furry family, she quickly put down her porgs, smiling warmly as they squeaked and scuttled about, making themselves at home easily. Hearing their happy sounds, she closed her eyes, lifting her face to the sun.

“It’s been too long since I’ve felt this. I missed it,” she said, throwing her arms out wide. 

She twirled for several moments, but she forgot that she was standing on uneven ground. When her right foot found a loose pebble, she lost her footing, only for Ben to catch her in his arms.

“I’ve never seen you so happy,” he whispered in her ear. “I’m doubly glad we came here.”

“I can’t wait to explore,” she said, turning just in time to see a shadow pass over his face. 

“As you wish. Let’s put something on, and we can,” he said, tugging her toward their ship.

He tried to hide his disappointment, and it would’ve worked were it not for their minds being completely open to the other. She understood and smiled as they walked a short ways up the ramp. Once inside, he headed toward their clothes lying on the floor of the cockpit, and she grabbed a pitcher of water. When he sat down to put on his pants, she put the pitcher on the floor and stopped him.

“Wait,” she said, climbing into his lap. “We have unfinished business.”

He looked her up and down, immediately not trusting how her mind went blank. “What’s that?” he asked, searching her face until she took him in hand. At that, his cheeks turned red, and he grunted. 

“Farm boy, fetch me that pitcher,” she said, nodding toward the object in question. 

He grinned. “As you wish.” 

As he leaned forward to grab it, she squeezed his cock tighter and stole a kiss. “Stop right there. I haven’t finished seducing you yet, and you’re right where I want you.”

He spread his legs slightly and tugged her closer as she traced his weeping cockhead. “And where is that?” he asked breathlessly.

She guided him to her opening before grasping his biceps. New tension filled the air between them, and the Force seemed to still as well, waiting anxiously for the same moment. Everything would change when she did this, and she couldn’t wait. It had all been building toward this, this joining of bodies that consummated the bond existing between their souls. It was the final step into the unknown. 

As she lifted herself up, she sheathed his tip, moaning at the sensation. “Inside me.” She threw her head back wantonly, wanting to experience it all through their bodies and the bond.

“My fingers just weren’t enough,” he said smugly, inching his way in. “They don’t fill you the same way I can like this.”

“No. They can’t,” she rasped, rubbing her breasts against his chest urgently as her body swallowed more of his cock. “You feel so good.”

“So tight,” he grit out, kissing her exposed neck and playing with her loose hair. “You’re perfect. Going to fill you so well.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she groaned, her world turning upside down as he entered her until he felt resistance. That didn’t stop her, though, and she hissed at the bite of pain that followed.

Ben was quick to tilt her head forward, forcing her to look at him as concern filled the bond and his features. “Rey-”

“I know what I want: you,” she interrupted, kissing him as she silently told him she didn’t care. “What do you want?”

His whole body caved in on her, draping himself around her as he bottomed out inside with a satisfied grunt. “I want you. All of you.” When she tried to move her head, he added, “I want you to look at me as we do this. I want to see and know  _ everything.” _

She nodded, tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She dove in for another kiss, telling him in the most animated way she knew of how much she loved the way he fit inside her. How she loved the burn that came from taking every last bit of his length and girth. How happy she was that she got to keep him for the rest of her life.

“As you wish,” she said between frantic kisses. With their eyes locked, the kiss and their coupling felt even more intimate. His eyes burned with a longing that stoked her own inner fire, and a buoyant, contented feeling consumed him, showing her just how much he loved her doing this for him. One hit of his satisfaction, and she was a goner. “Tell me more. What else do you want?” she asked, nipping at his bottom lip.

“Bite me,” he ground out, snapping his hips when he felt her teeth. “I want to know you want this as badly as me.”

“If you don’t now, you will soon,” she promised, ducking her head and biting his neck, hard enough to draw blood. “Do that again. I want to feel every last inch of you drag inside me.”

His rabid desire almost choked her with its intensity, a little of his darkness calling out to hers. She answered, giving him love bites in several places as their hips experimented and found a rhythm that worked. As her nails marked his chest to show that he was  _ hers,  _ he moaned loudly.

“Do it again.” He sped up his thrusts, and she met him eagerly, clenching around him in the way he liked as she raked her nails across more of his perfect skin. “That feels-”

“Incredible,” she breathed, kissing his jaw. “Don’t stop. Please.”

He made a low, animalistic noise in his chest. “I love it when you beg like that. Let me give it to you.”

She traveled down his jaw to his ear. “Harder,” she requested, nipping at his earlobe. “Faster. Please. Use me.”

He pulled all the way out and slammed back in, and they both keened at the sensation. “Like this?” he asked breathlessly before biting her pulse point. 

“Yes. Oh yes. Again,” she begged with a whine, growing louder when he found her neck. “I can’t, I want-”

“Tell me,” he instructed, biting one of her breasts. 

As he laved the spot, she pressed her nipple into his mouth, and she lived for the plush softness of his lips as they surrounded the sensitive skin. She grinned, and he grinned back, flicking the pebbled peak until she cried, “I need you.”

With another hard thrust, he filled her completely. “Hang on, sweetheart. This is going to be a bumpy ride.” 

A new frisson of arousal skittered across her skin, and it merged with the energy around them, the pounding of her heart now matching what she heard, what she felt within Ben, and what the Force seemed to be doing around them, its very essence thumping and pushing them closer. As their bodies joined once more, she focused on his face, watching how much he enjoyed it as he played with her breasts. When he tenderly kissed the top of one, though, it was as though he had set off a chain reaction explosion across her skin. Goosebumps of awareness covered her, and the wet heat that gripped him tightly turned molten and spread throughout her body. Everything burned. Everything ached...except for where their hips were joined and where his body touched hers. She needed more of him everywhere, and when she broadcast that across the bond first, she loved how his eyes crinkled.

“I’ll give you whatever you wish,” he promised, kissing his way up and down her body, his eyes never leaving hers. “Just tell you’re mine.” 

With his damp, curly hair almost covering his eyes, he was a sight to behold. His adoring eyes were darkened by lust, and he hung on her every word.

She lowered herself until she was at eye level with his nipples. “I’m yours,” she said simply before sucking hard on his right nipple.

He let out a roar of approval before grasping her hips hard enough to bruise. Once he was secure in his grip, he awkwardly stood up and took her with him before switching positions so he was on top. 

“Better,” he breathed, still holding her hips. “I might break this chair, but it’ll be worth it.”

“It’ll definitely be worth it,” she agreed, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

She sealed her fate with that kiss, as Ben began to feel the same sensations across his skin. Tangling his legs with hers, he retreated until only his tip was inside her, and when he slid home, his pressed his whole body against hers, until the only distance between them was when he pulled out. Both lived for the touch, for the lessening of their collective need as he rutted into her at a punishing pace. The sound of wet skin slapping permeated the air in between her fevered cries for more, and both of their bodies were trembling by the time he began to pump erratically inside her.

She could feel, almost taste her breathtaking climax, but it was just out of reach. So close, and she desperately kissed and bit him trying to find what she needed. Finally, he took her face in his left hand.

“Let go,” he commanded, pinching her clit. “Give yourself to me entirely. Come for me.”

With a breathy cry of his name, she shattered for him, every ounce of energy that had been building and had been stored by the Force seeming to release at the same time. She was nothing but particles of light soaring for him, singing his praises, complete at last as he thrust again and emptied himself inside her. Each part of her was free, and it found each corresponding part of him, joining in such a way that every molecule of them were together, their bodies truly one. 

Little by little, they came down from their high. Their heavy breathing slowed and synced, and both couldn’t stop grinning at the other. Rey felt lighter than she ever had, and she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with the man who owned every part of her. They looked at each other with such love in their eyes that it would be obvious to anyone that this was true love. Seeing and sensing his joy, she leaned in to kiss him.

Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. True love conquered all, and never had there been - nor would there be - a greater love than that of Ben and Rey Solo.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
